


A Touch of Cosmic Destiny

by Sandreline_Moon



Series: A Touch of Cosmic Destiny [1]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adventure, Comedy, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 01:54:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 56,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4286175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandreline_Moon/pseuds/Sandreline_Moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sailor Cosmos was approached by the agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. in the aftermath of the battle with Chaos. Now, years later and a 'Top Secret' ally, what will she do when Director Fury requests her assistance after the invasion of New York?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Touch of Change

**A Touch of Cosmic Destiny**

**By:** _Sandreline_

 

**Happy New Year, everyone!**

**Important to Note:** _This takes place after the Avengers movie, and after SM Stars- but before Thor 2. This may have some interaction with "Agents of Shield" as well, though I am not sure how much after this first chapter._ While at the Cauldron after locking away Chaos, Serenity decided to let her Scouts live a normal life, and took on the mantel of Queen of the Moon and Sailor Cosmos. S.H.I.E.L.D. had been tracking the movements in Tokyo, and had approached Sailor Cosmos after the battle with Chaos, which was before the invasion of New York. She was willing to work with them, though hesitantly, since they do have a common goal.

You can all thank _Sesshy's Mistress_ for putting this in my head - she just did a wickedly hilarious one shot of Cosmos and Iron Man.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the Marvel characters referenced in this story! If I did, I would not be writing fanfiction for them! This will be an Avengers crossover, with Agents of SHIELD in the beginning and maybe cameo appearances later on. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT THE PLOT IDEA.

_"Kon'nichiwa, denka" means "Greetings, your highness."_

 

**A Touch of Cosmic Destiny :**

**Chapter1: A Touch of Change**

Serenity Tsukino looked down at her purse with wide eyes. It was very rare for that phone to ring anymore; in fact, she was beginning to believe that they had forgotten all about her. Taking the phone out, she saw the familiar face of her liaison agent looking up at her. "Hello, Agent Coulson." She smiled warmly in flawless English.

"Kon'nichiwa, denka." The agent grinned in return with accented Japanese.

She frowned. "Phil..." Her tone warned as he references her royal status.

"Sorry, my mistake." He answered, though his grin was still in place. "I have no idea why it's so amusing to see you get flustered like that."

"Trust me, it's not just you." Serenity told him. "How are things at S.H.I.E.L.D.?"

"The same," he answered. There was a pause, and Serenity knew that he would bring up the reason he called in time. She had known her liaison agent for several years now. "I'm going to need you to come in." Her silver eyebrow arched up at his words. "Please." He added.

"Let me guess: Fury?" She answered.

"There are several matters that we would appreciate your assistance in." He told her. "Considering your title as Keeper of Balance, and this involves an alien invasion, S.H.I.E.L.D. is in need of your significant expertise."

"Would this have anything to do with what happened in New York several months ago?" Serenity asked. "If so, I am rather disappointed that you took so long to reach out to me. I was waiting at the phone for two days." She told him.

"If you knew, you could have come to help save the world." He replied.

She held up a finger and wagged it teasingly. "Keeper of Balance. I am not allowed to interfere in certain aspects of Time that must take place. The fact that I did _not_ show up should have told you that everything would have worked out."

"I still get a headache trying to figure out everything you have told me," The agent admitted to her.

"Try attempting to figure it out when you were a fourteen year old only interested in meeting cute boys and shopping with friends." She playfully teased. "Where would you like me to meet you?"

"Here works." Phil's voice suddenly sounded from behind her, and not over the phone.

Silver hair swirled as she turned around, and Serenity lowered her phone. "Are you sure you can't teleport?" She asked him with a raised eyebrow.

"Positive." He answered. "We were in the neighborhood, and I figured I would just pick you up."

"In the neighborhood," Her flat tone repeated.

Phil Coulson of the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division gave her a smile as he gestured for her to follow him. The agent knew that while she appeared to be twenty six, the woman before him was far from it. In fact, it was because of Serenity that when Thor made his appearance, he didn't bat an eye. "I apologize for not having contacted you in recent months; a lot has happened." He told her.

"I know," She told him. She did, too. The Lunarian had reached out to Agent Maria Hill, who had informed her of everything that was going on. Phil was not just her liaison, he had become a good friend to her as well. Needless to say it had hurt her deeply to learn that he had been killed, and had thanked the Fates that they allowed him to live.

Agent Coulson could tell that she knew everything by her tone, and so he carried on. "Director Fury gave me my own team to head; black ops missions with one impressive mode of transportation." He told her as they walked along the park. "If you agree to come with, I'll let you see it." His voice took on a sing-like tone to it; he was well aware that he had a curiosity that could rival a kitten.

"You already know I am going to help, no need to bribe me." She laughed. "Though I do love it when you show me new toys."

"Then you should know Christmas came early this year, and I have been a very good boy." Both of them laughed as he escorted her to Lola, which Serenity patted in greeting. You don't ignore a beauty like this 1962 Chevy Convertible.

"So, where are you kidnapping me to?" The Lunarian asked.

"The airport." He answered as they both climbed in.

She blinked. "That's it?"

The look he gave her told her she should know better, so she gave him a shrug and asked him for full details on everything since the invasion, and who these Avengers were.

8888888888

As the airport came into view, Serenity had a lot to ponder. Phil had informed her of a soldier with a good heart, who had been frozen in time. She could not interfere because of the Laws of Chronos, but it would be interesting to meet him. Phil had asked, if possible, if she could assist him with better mingling in the new time, but she had to swear that he was not to know he was still alive. She informed him that she would be happy to help; she was aware of how difficult it could be, but he would have to explain the secrecy.

It was the Asgardians that had caught her attention. Thor was the son of Odin, who was charged with overseeing the protection of nine realms and the BiFrost, which was an inter-realm bridge that connected them. The Fates had a special interest in Odin, because of his bloodline. According to Coulson, however, since Thor returned with Loki to Asgard they have had no contact. Because of her status, she was aware that they were aware that she knew who they were and would be able to get them to help.

She had a feeling that Fury was going to 'request' that she visit him and establish a communications line; she would just have to show him that no one would control the Queen of the Stars. Moreover, she would be able to sate her curiosity. She would need to investigate the issue of the invasion. From what she understood of the Chitauri race, they would not accept defeat so easily. She would need to look into it; if they were planning on retaliation, then it would be a big enough matter for her to intervene.

Lola came to a stop, and both Phil and Serenity got out of the car. Taking in the site before her, she turned an arched silver brow towards the agent, who was doing his best to appear innocent yet was unable to stop the proud grin on that stretched his lips. "Merry Christmas, indeed." Serenity teased as she closed the red car door.

The agent smirked. "The S.H.I.E.L.D. Globemaster is a modified Boeing C-17 military transport, powered by six Pratt & Whitney F117-PW-100 turbofan engines. It can even pivot for vertical take-offs and landings."

"You just said a whole bunch of science talk that I do not understand." She told him.

"You can just call it 'The Bus'," He teased. She gave him a mock salute as he led her into the hanger, and up the ramp. "By the way," Phil added. "There are some things about my team that I should warn you about."

The warrior inside of her instantly became alert and ready for an attack. Seeing her posture, he quickly corrected her. "Nothing dangerous, but I think you will find that you have a fan-"

"Oh. My. God." A feminine European accent filled the air.

"Bloody hell." Another European accent added, this time male.

"-or two on board." Phil finished.

The voices in question belonged to two beings that emerged from what appeared to be a forensic lab on the plane. "I can't believe this!" The young woman explained happily. "Am I dreaming?"

"If you are, we're having the same dream." The male responded.

"That would be weird," the female observed.

"This is Agent Jemma Simmons, our life sciences expert. Next to her is Agent Leo Fitz, who handles our weapons technology and engineering." Agent Coulson introduced. "Fitz Simmons, allow me to introduce to you Sailor Cosmos."

"Please, call me Serenity." She smiled to them. "And no bowing!" She rushed out as both of them began to bow.

"But according to your S.H.I.E.L.D. profile-" Fitz began.

Serenity sent Coulson a look, which he pretended he did not see. "Please don't." She gifted them both with a smile.

"It's just such a honor to meet you," Jemma continued, her smile so big Serenity wondered if her cheeks were hurting. "The first real, living alien that the agency was able interact with, and then join..."

"Is it true that you are able to transform your staff into different weapons, such as a glaive?" Fitz asked. "How is that done? Is it with nanotechnology? To my knowledge, it could be the only viable explanation-"

"Magic." Serenity interrupted. Her head was ringing from the sudden onslaught. "My powers come from magic, and the very planets themselves." The two scientists shared a look, which Serenity knew to mean that they both very much doubted the existence of magic. It was not surprising, considering that their profession. "I know it's hard to believe," She began with a soft smile. "I myself had a very hard time believing it at first. However, that does not change the fact that I am the Queen of the Moon, and have travelled through space to countless stars and planets, and wield a compact that holds the most powerful Crystal in the universe."

Both young agent were struck silent for several moments. "Right," Jemma slowly started. "Speaking of being a Lunarian, is your physiology any different from ours? I haven't had the pleasure of meeting Thor, so we could not run any exams and tests to compare the differences, but..."

"You two can continue getting to know her later," Phil interrupted, knowing very well that the two could go on for quite some time. "We'll be taking off soon, get everything ready for launch."

"Yes, sir." They both replied before they moved to return to the lab, though with great reluctance. Serenity smiled and waved as they left, and Phil led her up a spiral staircase to a second level.

"Sorry about that," He began.

"No worries!" Serenity smiled. "Why do I have the feeling that all of the people on your team are equally interesting?"

"Do you really expect me to ruin the surprise?" Phil asked with the right side of his lips pulled back in a smirk.

"It would be too much to ask for, wouldn't it?" She smiled.

He did not reply as he lead her through a hallway and to a rather impressive lounge area. The plane definitely had the gadgets and the feel of 007, but the man that stood from the couch had her heart stilling for a moment. "Mamoru?" She whispered. She shook her head. No, it was impossible. It was not him, the man just looked a lot like her former fiancé.

He was built but trim, with the same black hair and tall physique. Coulson nodded to him. "This is Agent Grant Ward, his specialty is Black Ops. Ward, this is Sailor Cosmos."

He reached out a hand, and Serenity shook it. His grip was firm, almost testing, and she realized that this male had built up a rather impressive wall around him in regards to his emotions. "It is an honor." He told her in a straight voice. Oh yeah, he was Black Ops. He reeked of it.

"Please, call me Serenity." She told him.

"Whoa, that must have taken you a long time to dye." An unknown female voice spoke up as another girl entered and stared at the hair that almost reached the floor. "Wait a minute, you look familiar." She added after getting a good look at the stranger.

"My name is Serenity," She said, "and it's not dye. But I get that a lot."

"So some kind of genetic defect where you get gray hair really early?" The brunette asked with attitude after she took a glance at the ebony haired male next to her. His eyes were riveted to Serenity.

Serenity frowned and was about to retort when Agent Ward interrupted. "As your commanding officer, I should not have to remind you to use manners when speaking with important guests."

"Important guests?" Skye asked. "Who is she?"

"That's classified; you don't have the necessary security clearance." Phil interrupted, causing the brunette to huff in annoyance.

"May is ready in the debriefing room." Ward pointed out.

"Right. This way." Phil stated as he once more began to direct her along the plane's interior. Serenity moved to follow him, but she did cast the brunette one last glance over her shoulder. The other female was definitely fuming over the matter, but Ward then stepped behind her and cut off her view. Her blue eyes looked up at him, before she quickly turned away. It was too uncanny how similar he was to _him._

Coulson closed the door to the debriefing room behind them, and then turned to address the other female that was manning the operations table. "Agent May, allow me to introduce you to Sailor Cosmos."

"Pleasure." The clipped tone came out, though Serenity was able to detect a well-hidden emotion of awe. Agent May was clearly of oriental descent, perhaps she was more aware of her identity that she let on.

"It's nice to meet you." Serenity replied warmly.

"Fury is on standby." May informed Phil.

"Patch him through."

With a nod, Melinda gave a swipe of her hand, and a screen generated in the middle of the room.

"Sailor Cosmos." The deep booming voice of the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. greeted her.

"Hello, Fury." She nodded.

"I apologize for the lack of notice, but things have been rather chaotic around here." He informed her, his hands folded behind his back.

"So I hear." She added.

"It would have gone smoother if we had some assistance." He pointed out in a reprimanding tone.

"You are well aware I cannot interfere in mortal affairs that are meant to occur." Ward and May exchanged a glance at the change in her tone. Where she had sounded sweet and innocent before, she now sounded regal and battle-hardened. "I am the Keeper of Balance, and even goddesses have rules to abide by."

The Director frowned and a look of concentration covered his face. "Be that as it may, we need your help."

"I'm listening." She told him, her blue eyes hardened. The Lunarian knew, somehow someway, that her destiny was about to make a drastic turn.

8888888888

"Yo," Skye greeted Jemma and Leo as she entered the lab. Both of them immediately stopped their banter as they looked at her.

"Oh, hello Skye." Simmons greeted cheerfully.

"What's up?" Skye asked as she slowly walked around, wondering if the science twins would have any information on their mystery guest.

"Just talking." Fitz answered.

"About the gray-haired woman upstairs?" Skye inquired.

"It's not gray, it's silver." Simmons corrected.

"Silver." She said in disbelief.

"We can't tell you anything," Fitz continued. "So it's pointless to root around for information."

"We don't really even have clearance," Simmons added. "But they brought us in because of our specialties."

Skye smiled mischievously. "I'm not rooting around," She told them. "I was just wondering why Ward was making goo-goo eyes at her." She muttered.

"Right." Fitz stated in disbelief as he watched her. "In any event, you will not be getting any information out of us, so you had best buggar off."

Skye held up her hands in defeat. "Alright, you two are obviously professional S.H.I.E.L.D. agents that can't be cracked." She turned and left, waiting for the door to close behind her. "Doesn't mean that your computer system won't crack open easy." She muttered.

8888888888

"I think we can manage that, Fury." Serenity told the Director.

"Good," he told her. "Thank you. Agent Coulson will give you the coordinates for the Helicarrier, and you can meet us there." His attention then turned to Coulson. "Coulson, you have a new mission to take your crew on. Take off as soon as you have finished fueling."

"Yes, sir." Phil answered before the transmission was ended.

"Well," Serenity began. "It was a pleasure to meet you, Agent May, Agent Ward." Serenity smiled to them, and both agents watched as she once again reverted to what appeared to be a carefree young woman."Do me a favor, and make sure to keep Coulson on his toes."

"We will." Agent May nodded.

"I'll show you out." Phil stated.

"Agent Coulson," her voice teased. "You should know better by now." She gave him a playful wink. "Just tell me where I am meeting Director Stick-up-his-ass."

Ward choked, but all the occupants knew it was him attempting not to laugh. Phil gave her a smirk, and May pulled it up on the three dimensional screen. "Fury will be waiting for you here," she stated, pulling up the picture of the map and enlarging it. "It's about twenty miles off shore from New York."

"He just can't make it easy." She stated. "Guess I'll just have to fly." Without warning, a golden eight pointed star blazed on her forehead, and white angel wings spread from her back. Both May and Ward took a few steps back, not expecting the sudden wingspan at all while Phil retained his goofy smirk.

"Take care, Sere," He told her.

"You too, Phil." She told him. "If I find out you die again, I'll go to Hades and kick your ass." She gave a smile to the three S.H.I.E.L.D. agents before waving her hand. A black tear appeared in the space next to her, to which she quickly disappeared into.

It closed a few moments later, with both May and Ward watching the spot for several more moments.

"So, that was the infamous Cosmos." May commented nonchalantly.

Ward remained speechless; the moment he saw her, his breath had been taken away from him at her beauty. It wasn't until Skye's rude remark that he snapped out of it. Now, even in the same room with his casual lover, he couldn't stop thinking about the goddess -literal goddess- that had just vanished.

"She's full of surprises." Phil commented. "So, possible alien tech in Bangkok, huh? Let's go pick it up."

8888888888

Sailor Cosmos descended from the clouds, the short skirt of her dress billowing in the wind as long streams of silver flew behind her. What she assumed to be the Helicarrier was gliding through the blue waters below, and the crew was working on securing the planes that were on the deck.

She had never seen a ship so large before.

The Lunarian slowly descended into the path of the S.H.I.E.L.D. base, and waited. It did not take any of the agents on deck long to realize that the sky was not as clear as they believed. Many watched in stunned silence as her heels gracefully clicked onto the center of the deck, her wings stretched out behind her before they folded on her back.

It was silent, except for the machinery of the ship's engines. It was only for a few moments, though, before a familiar voice rang out from the open door. "Welcome, Sailor Cosmos."

The warrior turned to her right to see the Director of the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division step out, along with his Lieutenant, Agent Maria Hill. "Hello, Nick. Hello, Maria."

"Hello," Agent Hill responded with a smirk.

"Please, come inside." Nick Fury stepped aside.

Her wings dispersed in silver dust that cascaded into a cape, and the warrior nodded. "After you."

"I'm sure your liaison Agent filled you in," he began as he led the silver haired woman inside.

Agent Hill stayed back for a moment, and turned to look at the blonde male that was slowly making his way over to her. "Quite a sight, isn't she, Captain?" Hill teased.

"I'm a believer as much as the next guy, but I had no idea you knew a real angel." His voice was covered in awe, and he blushed as he looked away. Who knew angels wore such short dresses? "Who was that?" He asked, his bright blue eyes focused on the stranger's form as she slowly pulled out of site.

Maria smiled, and handed the hero the thick file in her hand. "Why don't you find out?" She gave him a mischievous smile and walked off to follow the Director and the unknown enigma. "We take off in an hour!" Agent Hill called over her shoulder.

Steve Rogers looked down at the folder in his hand. The folder was taped with more 'Classified' tags and stamps on it than he had ever seen. Looking back up, he lowered the file to his side and held it tight. He still did not fully trust Fury after finding out that he was fashioning hydra weapons from the Tesseract. Just what was going on?

8888888888

It had been two hours since Sailor Cosmos had arrived on the Helicarrier, and one since they had lifted off from the ocean below. She had been given the grand tour, and was now sitting at the conference table at the bridge. "I hope you understand that there are certain protocols that I must take care of?" Sailor Cosmos asked him, every inch of her being radiating divine regality. Fury may be intimidating to mortals, but she was the Queen of the Moon.

"It's understood." Nick Fury nodded, his one eye focused on her. "We do have one more request, however." A silver eyebrow arched, but she waited. He was becoming a little greedy; nevertheless, they did have the same goal in mind, so she would work with him. "I would like for you to take Captain America with you."

The name hit a spark of recognition; that was Phil Coulson's hero and friend, whom he had requested was not aware that he was alive. "When will I get to meet the famous Captain America?"

"Now, if you like, your highness." Came a deep voice that made her toes curl in her heels.

Sailor Cosmos stood from her chair, wide blue eyes turning to look at the most amazing specimen of the male species that she had seen. Blonde hair and bright blue eyes were accented by a blue Kevlar with red stripes and a white star, with a matching shield on his back. Said uniform was wrapped around broad shoulders, muscled arms, and a defined chest. She could practically hear Makoto's and Minako's swoons in her ears as her own lips parted slightly in awe. "Fury?" She asked innocently. She needed a moment to collect her thoughts.

"Yes?"

"The next person that refers to me as _your highness_ is going to have their eyebrows singed off." The warrior then turned her attention back to the tall male that was just a few feet from her. Wow, what she wouldn't do to touch his arm! Extending her pale hand forward, she smiled warmly. "I am Sailor Cosmos, but please call me Serenity. I have never liked all that 'your highness' frivolity."

A warm and strong hand enveloped hers, and her eyes widened as her hand was lifted to his lips as he placed a chaste kiss on her knuckles. "Captain Steve Rogers."

( _I'm yours._ ) She thought before mentally slapping herself. A blush stained her cheeks as she gently removed her hand from his own. "It's nice to meet you. Agent Coulson told me a lot about you."

"You knew Phil?" He asked.

She nodded. "Aside from being my liaison agent with the agency, he was my friend."

"I'm sorry," he whispered in sincere sympathy.

"I am sorry as well," She told him, though for entirely different reasons.

"Well," Fury decided to interrupt, despite how much amusement he was getting from the situation. Not much escaped his attention, so it was rather surprising to practically see the magnetic pull between the two heroes standing before him. When he met Sailor Cosmos, she had just come from a battle with a threat more dangerous than he had previously thought could exist. She had lost all of her loved ones, and was rather cold. Slowly over the years that had changed; apparently more than he realized, because her skin was so pale that her blush was very obvious. What was more entertaining was how enchanted Rogers seemed to be with her.

Not that Fury could blame him.

"Rogers," The Director continued. "You are going to accompany Sailor Cosmos on this mission."

"What mission is that, sir?" Steve asked, finally taking his eyes off the woman before him.

"Did you read her file?" He continued.

"Yes, sir."

"As you know, we have no way to contact Thor since he returned to Asgard." Fury's serious voice rang out. "One of Cosmos' abilities is to travel to other planets, and even other dimensions. Therefore, the two of you will be the ambassador's for the agency and reach out to Thor, and make sure he receives a communicator that will allow for us to contact Thor, should we need his assistance with another invasion."

"Fury," Sailor Cosmos interjected, "This is something that will be far too dangerous for a mortal." She stepped forward. "Different dimensions have different characteristics to them, the same as different planets have different atmosphere's and gravitational pulls."

"Which is why he will be just fine." Fury cut her off. "Captain America is no longer a mere mortal man."

Dark blue eyes switched from Fury to Steve several times, before she spoke. "Alright, I'll bite. Why is he no longer mortal?"

"There was a serum." Steve began, not sure how to explain it properly as he did not understand medical jargon well.

"Steve Rogers now has an unknown lifespan." Fury continued. "Being frozen in ice for seventy years had an interesting effect on the serum that was injected inside of him. The serum was frozen in a peak form, and maintained his body in a coma until we rescued him."

"It froze his body in the state that it was in; it entered into an emergency survival mode and warped the formula." Hill finished.

Sailor Cosmos turned her eyes to the specimen before her, though this time she was not ogling his form. She let her power reach out and surround him, testing and observing his body and energy signature. Sure enough, what they informed her was true. "Interesting," she commented softly.

Steve Rogers blushed slightly at how intensely she was studying him, and did his best to not let it show.

Sailor Cosmos turned her silver-tinted blue eyes to the Director once again. "Anything else before we leave, Fury?" She asked with a knowing tone.

"You'll need to stop by Stark Industries to obtain the communicator from Stark." He told them.

Sailor Cosmos was aware of the slight ire that rose up from the Captain standing beside her, so she narrowed her gaze slightly at Fury. "Tony Stark? The renowned playboy? Iron Man?"

"He's already expecting you." He answered while avoiding answering her questions.

Cosmos' ire was now matching that of the blonde male. There was no way that she was showing up to Stark Industries wearing her uniform, then. "Where is it?" She groaned out.

Agent Hill pulled up the map and coordinates on the three dimensional screen, just as Agent May did before. "Here." She told the warrior.

Cosmos turned to Captain America. "We will leave as soon as you are ready." She informed him.

"Meet on the deck in thirty?" He asked. She nodded and walked off, her cape and hair gently billowing out behind her.

Once she left the room, Rogers turned on Fury. "There aren't any hidden agenda's in this plan of yours, are there?"

"Still don't trust me completely?" The Director asked with a knowing tone.

"Not entirely." He answered honestly.

"You have nothing to worry about, Cap." Fury told him. "Even if I wanted to, there is nothing that can be kept secret from her," He pointed out, referring to the silver haired woman that had just left. "She is powerful, even more so than Thor and Odin combined."

"If what her file said is true," Captain America pointed out skeptically. He was not one to believe in magic and gods and goddesses.

"Just wait till you meet the talking cats." Nick Fury wore an amused smirk on his face as he turned to leave, ignoring the look of confusion on the Captain's face.

"Cat's can't talk," Steve replied.

"Tell that to them," Fury called over his shoulder. "Oh, and Cap? Whatever you do, don't piss her off."

The sliding door closed behind the director, leaving the hero standing there in confusion. Shaking his head, he could ponder everything later; he had a mission to get ready for.

8888888888

How was that for a first chapter? I hope you all like it - next chapter, introducing Iron Man! Will our favorite heroine set him on fire for his crazy ways? Stay tuned!

Let me know what you think!

~ _Sandreline_


	2. A Touch of Comedy

**A Touch of Cosmic Destiny**

**By:** _Sandreline_

Hello, everyone! Wow, I got reviews almost instantly from the first chapter! I am so glad that this has been so well received this far. I have the best readers ever!

**Disclaimer:** I still do not own Sailor Moon, Avengers, or Agents of SHIELD.

 

**Chapter 2: A Touch of Comedy**

Figuring it best to avoid the hysterics that would ensure if she should walk in the door with Captain America, Serenity decided it would be best to just teleport them directly into the office of one Tony Stark.

When they stepped through, Steve turned surprised eyes on his companion. "How did you change?"

Serenity, who was now wearing black dress pants and a sky blue off-the-shoulder camisole, smiled mysteriously. "Magic, of course." She pretended to not noticed that his eyes drank in her bare neck and shoulders.

"Well, well, well," Came a male voice that echoed from across the large room. "If it isn't my buddy Captain America. What's up, Rogers?"

Serenity turned her attention to the dark-haired male that walked towards them with a glass of scotch in his right hand. "The reconstructions looks good," Steve told the male in question. "Fury said you were expecting us."

"Always the perfect soldier." Iron Man answered. "That can wait; first, is this divine specimen of the female species actually _the_ Sailor Cosmos? Your file was so top secret it took JARVIS a good hour to crack into. I am disappointed you did not show up in your Sailor outfit," he told her as he took a sip of his drink.

Steve's muscles twitched as his hands clenched. Why did it bother him so much that Stark was flirting with her? He flirted with every female in sight, though since he and Pepper became official he has been better. Still, he knew that Stark could not resist Serenity. It was taking all his willpower to not flirt with her, either!

"I feel it is only fair to warn you that I did inform Fury that if you should hit on me, I will hit you back." Serenity's voice was innocent, as was the smile on her face. However, her eyes blazed with a warning. "I assure you that you won't like it."

Stark looked her up and down, and gave a single nod. "Fair enough, you're a kitty with claws. Tony Stark, nice to meet you. So," he said as he waved his glass in a circle, "I assume you are here for the gizmo Fury wanted you to take to our hammer-happy friend."

"Please and thank you." Serenity beamed brightly.

"It's right over here," He told her, turning his back on them as he walked over to a cluttered work station. "JARVIS, is it wrapped up all nice with a petty bow on top?"

Serenity startled slightly as a slightly mechanical voice came from all around her. "Yes, sir. It's all ready to go."

"Such a good assistant." Tony smirked as he picked it up. "Here it is, ready to go. Though, I think you would want to know," Stark's sent a meaningful glance to Rogers, "that Fury wanted me to add a scanning device to it. For some reason he didn't think I'd be smart enough to know what it was. I think he wants more information on our godly friend and his world."

Captain America's eyes narrowed. "Really." He stated more than asked. "Did you add that little feature, or choose to ignore Fury's directions?"

A beeping noise caught their attention, and both heroes turned their gazes to look at the silver-haired woman between them. A blue visor had appeared over her eyes, and a portable laptop with the plantery symbol for Mercury was in her hand. "Interesting," Serenity stated as she scanned the device.

"What's this?" Tony looked over her shoulder. "What language is that?"

"It was originally programmed for Mercurian, but now it is in Lunarian." Serenity informed him as the results were projected both on the screen while different ones flashed across her visor. "Not bad - this will indeed work in Asgard."

"JARVIS?" Tony asked.

"Her equipment is un-scan able, sir." The robotic voice replied.

"Really now?" His tone was very intrigued.

"Did you add the device Fury wanted you to?" Steve asked, not at all interested in the advanced technology. It was just too much for him.

"What am I, an idiot? Of course I didn't do what Fury wanted me to! Come on, Rogers, I have a bad boy reputation to uphold." The billionaire replied.

"Good, because I would have disabled it anyway." Serenity informed him as the computer and the visor disappeared. "Fury is testing my patience."

"Join the club." Tony and Steve stated at the same time.

"So tell me, Princess," Tony carried on and ignoring the glare that the small woman sent him. "Is the file Fury has on your accurate?"

"I've never seen it, so I wouldn't be able to tell you." She answered.

"Well it just so happens that JARVIS and I have it right here." He said as he moved to the center of the room where the island that projected the computer screen just like on The Bus was located. "JARVIS, would you be a dear?"

"Yes, sir." The reply answered as the file opened up above the screen on the desk top.

Serenity stepped forward. "You said you hacked S.H.I.E.L.D.'s file?" Serenity asked.

"I sure did." He answered while he downed the last of his scotch. "It's child play, really. You know, despite how many firewalls they build to keep me out, JARVIS just keeps knocking them down with a sledge hammer."

"Thank you, sir." JARVIS' response came out. The Moon Queen smirked; if she didn't know better, she would say that the computer system was embarrassed at his actions.

"You're very welcome." Tony smiled.

"You're just as insane as ever." Steve mumbled.

"You know, I think that's the nicest thing anyone's said to me." Tony told the blonde male.

Blue eyes turned toward Iron Man, a wicked glint in her eye. "Can we edit it?" She asked.

He shrugged. "Sure."

"I'll let you take a look at the Mercurian computer, if you tweak some information in that file for me."

Tony Stark studied her for a few moments, before a big smile stretched his lips. "I like you. You're my new best friend. JARVIS!" Tony asked the little computer in question appeared in Serenity's hands and she offered it to him.

"Yes, sir."

"Do whatever this little angel wants."

"Yes, sir."

"Thank you," Serenity smiled brightly at Tony, before looking at the projection of her file. "JARVIS, would you do me a favor?"

"Of course, madam."

"First, only call me Serenity. Second, delete anything in the file that refers to me as Queen." She told him. "If one more person calls me _your highness,_ I don't know what I'm going to do."

"Editing has been completed. Anything else?" JARVIS answered.

"No, you have been a dear. Thank you." She told him.

"Can I still call you princess?" Tony asked, his eyes examining the blue laptop in his hands.

"No." Serenity answered.

Steve picked up the communicator, and held it in his hands. "Thanks, Tony." He said.

"Don't mention it." Tony added. "Will you be coming to dinner Saturday?"

"Saturday?" Steve asked in confusion.

"Pepper's birthday. Just the Avengers." Tony added. "You can bring a Serenity as a date." He added before turning to look at the silver haired woman. "You're an honorary Avenger. Oh, and since Cosmos here can transport anywhere, tell Thor to come, too."

Both Serenity and Steve blushed brightly at his matchmaking skills. "Tony!" Steve snapped.

"What? Oh, come on, Cap! Have you ever had a date in your life?" Tony asked him.

Steve clenched his jaw. "Tony," he warned.

The billionaire waved a hand in the air. "Fine, then be a gentleman and e _scort_ the fair maiden. Now both of you get going so I can play with my new toy."

Serenity was still blushing. "I'll just get it from you Saturday, then." She whispered. In a flash of silver light, Sailor Cosmos stood before them once more with her staff in hand.

A whistle of appreciation filled the large room that was the top of Stark Tower. "You should probably wear something a little more formal than that to dinner, dear," Tony stated after he looked up to find the source of the light show. "Though I wouldn't complain."

"Goodbye, Tony," Steve half growled as Cosmos opened up a portal and they both stepped inside.

Tony watched the portal close behind them. "JARVIS?"

"Yes, sir."

"I give it one week before Captain Code of Honor loses his virginity."

"I'll make a note of it, sir."

8888888888

So a nice, short, and sweet chapter as a THANK YOU to the wonderful reviews that just flooded my inbox! Thank you all so much, I hope you continue to enjoy the story!

_Sandreline_


	3. A Touch of Diplomacy

**A Touch of Cosmic Destiny**

**By:** _Sandreline_

 

Please see my note at the bottom of the chapter. Thank you!

 

**Chapter 3: A Touch of Diplomacy**

Captain America stepped out of the portal and found himself surrounded by fog. His pale blue eyes squinted - he could hardly see more than three feet in front of him.

"Sailor Cosmos?" He called out, moving his shield to his arm in an offensive move.

A silver light erupted from next to him, and the fog cleared. Sailor Cosmos stood there with her staff held in air, and Steve relaxed slightly as he looked around. "This is Asgard?"

Cosmos gave a small laugh. "This is the Door of Time; you are the first mortal to see it's Gates." She told him as she lowered her staff to the ground and stepped forward.

"Why are we here?" Steve asked as he walked with her towards the elaborate door.

"Because we needed to talk before crossing over." She told him as her eyes focused on his. The warrior had to do her best to maintain a normal pulse; what was it with looking into his eyes and her heart racing?

"About what?" He asked, his facial expression calm but his muscles were tense.

"When we cross over, you will be introduced to matters that no Terran has ever seen or experienced before." She informed him. "There are diplomatic dances that I will have to do, and frankly Odin will not be pleased that you are with me."

"Do I have to worry about him trying anything?" Steve asked while sliding into soldier mode.

"No, I do not believe so." She informed him. "Since you are with me, he cannot argue. As it stands, I will need you to be my backup, and go along with anything I say or do."

Muscled shoulders gave a small shrug as he gave her a charming smile. "I'm way out of my league here, so as long as they don't attack us, I'm fine with just being the intimidating muscle."

( _You can say that again._ ) Sailor Cosmos thought to herself as she blushed, before pushing those thoughts away. He was too sexy when he flashed her that smile!

Forcing herself to look away, the silver-haired woman faced the large doors and once more lifted her staff in the air. "Then welcome to Asgard."

8888888888

A tall warrior in gold armor with a lethal looking sword greeted them as they arrived in a circular room that also appeared to be made of gold that held a small pillar in the center. When gold eyes landed on the caped woman, he gave a bow. "My Lady," a deep voice greeted them. "It is a great honor to welcome you to Asgard."

Sailor Cosmos gave a small bow to the man. "Greetings, high guardian." She smiled warmly. "Steve Rogers, may I present to you Heimdall, the Guardian of the BiFrost Gateway."

"It's nice to meet you." Rogers spoke.

"It is nice to finally see you face to face," Heimdall gave a half smile as golden eyes turned to Captain America. However, Steve found that they were not solely focused on him; in fact, if anything, Heimdall seemed to focus on him very little. What did he mean by that, anyway?

"Heimdall sees all; he is a guardian of high respects." Sailor Cosmos smiled fondly.

"You flatter me, my Lady." He told her as he straightened from his bow. "A carrier for transport should be here momentarily to escort you to King Odin."

"You have my deepest gratitude, friend." Sailor Cosmos smiled warmly.

"They are here." Heimdall informed them just as armored guards walked into the room from outside. "Blessed be, Sailor Cosmos."

"Blessed be, Heimdall." She smiled.

One of the guards stepped forward and gave a small bow. "Sailor Cosmos, please come with us."

Cosmos turned to Captain America and gave him a warm smile, letting him know that it was alright. Together, they walked out of the golden room and onto what could only be described as a bridge made of rainbow crystal. Two of the guards stepped up into what Steve thought looked like a floating lifeboat. He climbed up first, and before one of the guards could offer the cosmic warrior assistance, Steve held out a hand.

Sailor Cosmos blinked in surprised at the glove-covered hand extended to her, and looked up at Roger's masked face. He gave her a soft smile. "Don't worry, I won't let you fall."

She blinked, but slowly placed a pale hand in his own. Wow, her hand looked small in his. "I haven't had a klutz attack since I was a teenager." She told him as he seemingly effortlessly pulled her up into the alien craft. He sent her a warm smile, which caused her to blush once more before she turned her attention to the glorious city before them.

"Welcome to Asgard," the leader of their guard stated as the transport carrier hummed to life. It accelerated slowly, but soon it was flying through the air towards their destination.

"It's very impressive," Steve commented as his eyes took in the sites. It was the truth; there was a marked advancement in anything he had seen. And in the last year and a half, he had seen a lot of advancement from what he was used to.

They were taken through the streets, giving both guests ample opportunity to take in the views around them. Their destination was the golden palace that lay towered in the city's center. It did not take them long at all to reach the intricate structure and the carrier came to a stop.

Her comment about her attacks seemed to have reminded Fate that he had been too kind, for as soon as her white heel clicked the ground upon exiting, somehow and someway, she tripped. Right into the muscled chest of Captain America himself.

A large, strong arm circled around her waist and held her there. "Are you alright?"

Dark blue eyes looked up into pale blue, and she blushed. The Lunarian knew without a doubt that there was no padding whatsoever under that Kevlar - it was all him. "Fine," she mumbled as she regained her footing and placed a little distance between herself and the muscled distraction.

The last two guards unloaded from the transport. "Allow us to escort you to the Throne Room." He informed them.

"Thank you," Cosmos added to Steve as they began to follow their escort.

Ignoring the thrumming in his chest, Captain America gave her a charming grin. "Any other gentleman would have done the same," he told her. "By the way, how long ago did you say your last klutz attack was?"

Why was she blushing so much?

The guards walked them through grand doors; everything was ornate and gold. It made Sailor Cosmos seem even more pale than she was, though it did not make her shine any less.

Her heels clicked along the tiled ground as they entered the throne room. Odin sat upon his throne, but he stood as they entered out of respect. There was a small court standing before the throne as well, with who Cosmos assumed to be his Queen standing regally at Odin's side.

As they approached, Steve gave an awkward bow, and Sailor Cosmos gave a deep nod of her head as her staff rested beside her.

"Welcome to Asgard, Sailor Cosmos." Odin's deep voice boomed out as his one good eyes settled upon her. "Know that your presence here is a great honor to us."

"It is a great honor to meet the Guardian that has maintained peace over the nine realms of Yggdrasil. You do your father proud, King Odin."

"As you do your mother, my Lady." He replied. "May I present my own Queen and warrior wife, Frigga."

Queen Frigga bowed slightly, and Sailor Cosmos nodded. "It is a pleasure to meet you as well, Queen Frigga."

"Beside you are the pride of the Asgardian army, Lady Sif and the Warriors Three: Volstag, Fandral, and Hogun." Odin continued.

She nodded to each of the warriors as they bowed in turn. "May I present to you Steve Rogers, known as one of the heroes of Earth, Captain America."

Steve gave another awkward bow, and Odin's deep voice boomed out in slight anger. "A human?"

Sailor Cosmos' voice went from warm to diplomatically reprimanding. "Steve Rogers is my companion and therefore has no limitations of access while in my company." The eight pointed star on her brow blazed for a moment, reminding Odin and those in the room just who exactly they were in the presence of. "Odin, we seek an audience with your son, Thor."

"Granted," Odin's voice boomed, "Seeing as how I cannot turn down the Keeper of Balance."

Sailor Cosmos refrained from smirking, though she did feel the corner of her lips twitch. "I thank you, Odin, son of Bor."

"My Lady, allow me to escort you to him." Queen Frigga offered as she stepped forward.

"We would be delighted for your company," Sailor Cosmos smiled warmly to the older woman.

Frigga smiled, and nodded to the warrior court. "Come," she informed them. The four in question were only too eager to oblige as they approached and escorted them from the throne room.

"My Lady," Sif spoke once they were clear, "It is truly an honor to meet you." She stated.

"You as well, Lady Sif." The silver haired warrior smiled. "To my knowledge, there are few female warriors of your caliber in these realms. That is an impressive feat indeed."

Sif blushed, and Fandral laughed. "She is quite an amazing woman," The blonde warrior complimented.

"Aye, the lass be viscous at times!" Volstagg teased.

"Sounds like my kind of girl." Cosmos sent Sif a playful wink. "After all, where would the men of the worlds be without women to keep them in line?"

Sif and Frigga let out a laugh, but the males present did not look as amused, though they did seem a great deal confused.

"Thor has told us all about your battles," Hogun spoke with Steve. "You actions in New York were very admirable."

"Nothing out of the ordinary from any other soldier." Steve tried to brush off.

"Nonsense, lad!" Volstagg cut in. "From the tales, you took leadership when it was needed most! You battled side-by-side with our friend, and watched each other's back." The red head pat the muscled soldier on the back. "We'd be glad to fight beside you any time!"

"Tell me, Lady Cosmos," Frigga began.

"Please, just call me Cosmos or Serenity." The Lunarian corrected.

"Serenity," Frigga smiled. "I must admit that I had ulterior motives in wishing to speak with you away from my husband." Steve observed from the corner of his eye as Volstagg handed over a small pouch of what had to be coins to Fandral. "My son, Loki, is currently awaiting trial in prison."

"He should be." Steve commented. "He murdered hundreds of people, and led an alien invasion on Earth."

Frigga sent a motherly stare over at the blue-clad soldier before turning back to Serenity. "No mother would wish to believe that her child is capable of such atrocities, and while I am aware he must be punished for his crimes, I fear that perhaps there was an outside source influencing my Loki."

"He did seem to change suddenly," Sif agreed from the other side of Frigga in hopes of consoling the Queen.

Sailor Cosmos came to a halt, and turned to face the Asgardian Queen. "You hold belief that Loki may be under the influence of Chaos." She spoke knowingly.

"He may not be my son by blood, but he is my son." She replied. "I wish to see all possibilities tested; these nine realms are all calling for his death. There is little my title as Queen can do at this point."

A pale hand placed itself on Frigga's left arm. "I assure you I am aware of the pain and desperation that you feel, and understand it in more ways than you know." She spoke softly. "However, I detect no traces of Chaos here. As his opposite, I am very much aware of his movements; we are light and darkness, hope and desolation. Chaos is still in the Cauldron, and shall be for some time."

Each time the name Chaos was mentioned, Steve watched as the Asgardian warriors made a sign over their hearts. He was not familiar with their customs, but it was most likely some sign against evil. With what he knew about this enemy, he could not blame them. This entity was supposedly what caused Serenity to go from Sailor Moon to Sailor Cosmos, the most powerful warrior in the universe. The events were devastating and traumatic for the entire world, but not near as much as for Serenity herself. If what her file said was true, anyway.

"I understand," Frigga's soft voice replied. "It was just my hope-"

"Never lose that hope, Queen Frigga." Sailor Cosmos interrupted with a strong and regal tone. "Hope is the most powerful weapon of all. If anyone should know, it is me."

"By Odin, can it be?" A strong voice barreled out from before them. Sailor Cosmos turned to see another overly attractive male with rippling muscles coming their way. Were all male super heroes this sexy? If so, where were they all hiding when she was a teenager? Luna wouldn't have needed to hound her to be a hero, if it meant being rescued by these guys! "Steve Rogers, my friend. Welcome to Asgard." The male with long blonde hair greeted, clasping arms with Captain America.

"Thor, it's great to see you again." Steve greeted with a smile.

"Mother, Lady Sif, Warriors Three." Thor nodded in greeted. When his eyes landed on Sailor Cosmos, he gave her a bow. "My Lady."

"None of that nonsense, please." The silver haired woman stated.

"To what do we owe the honor of your presence?" Thor requested. "My father informed me that you needed to speak with me."

"We do." Sailor Cosmos answered.

Steve removed the item in question from his belt. "Stark made this for you, on Fury's orders." Steve informed the god of Thunder. "When you never returned after the invasion, they began working on ways to contact you, should we need your assistance again."

"I have been doing the best I can to assist my father with returning peace and order to the nine realms," Thor's deep voice swirled around them. " There has been no time for me to venture to Midgard."

"He does keep a watchful eye, however." Sif's voice chimed in, though Steve and Serenity were unable to place her tone. There must have been more to the story than they knew.

"Does Midgard fair well?" Thor asked with great concern.

"It does, for now." Steve reassured. "This is just a way to ensure that if we need your help, we can ask you for it."

"I have taken Midgard under my protection," Thor stated. "Should you need me, I will be there." Looking down at the device in his hand, he looked back up at his friend. "How does one use this?"

Steve remained silent, and then reached back to scratch his head. "I have no idea."

Sailor Cosmos let out a laugh that sounded like chimes bouncing off the golden walls. "It's not difficult, I can show you." She answered.

"Will you be honoring us by staying to share a meal?" Queen Frigga inquired.

Sailor Cosmos turned to mentally ask Steve if it would be alright. He smiled and gave a nod; he would like to catch up with his friend. Giving the Queen a smile, she answered. "We would love to."

"In the mean time, what do you say to some friendly sparring?" Thor asked.

8888888888

All the available warriors of the Asgard army were surrounding the sparring ground. They pressed against the short stone wall to observe the once-in-a-lifetime event while cheering and hollering at the sight before them: the legendary Sailor Cosmos was in the arena, standing off with one of the Warriors Three.

Sailor Cosmos stood in her prime before Fandral, her staff in her hand as she waited, and her wings now replacing her cape. Thor had asked what was so wrong with the cape during battle, but Cosmos had merely smiled and said that Disney had shown her the error of wearing a cape; it was more for show, anyway. His expression of confusion caused her to laugh.

Fandral had his swords at the ready, and Cosmos knew that he was trying to read her. It would do him no good. The blonde warrior charged forward, his moves graceful and more like a dance than an attack. His fluid movements made it clear that he had extensive training. No surprise.

He finally dashed forward, one sword in offensive and the second in a defensive position, which left him guarded with no openings. Sailor Cosmos expertly met his blade with her staff, bringing the top of her staff down to knock the strike away, before lifting the bottom of her staff to maneuver his defensive sword in the opposite direction, leaving the warrior open for an attack of her own. Just as she was about to deliver a blow, Fandral flipped up into the air and over her, bringing his swords down on her back.

Battle-hardened reflexes reacted before her mind could, and she spun on the ball of her feet and sent out a blast of powerful wind. The blond warrior gave a cry of surprise as he his body was propelled backwards through the air, before landing three meters away at the feet of his companions.

Sif cheered as Thor and Volstagg gave a hearty laugh. "Not bad," Hogun smirked.

"Steve, my friend," Thor grinned. "You are quite lucky to be courting the goddess."

Steve Rogers could feel the blood rushing to his face. "What are you talking about?" The blubbered out.

"A blind man could see the affection you hold for her," the prince's voice rumbled in amusement. "Only the best, eh?"

"There's nothing like that between us!" Steve defended. "We are on a mission."

"Oh, I see." Thor teased. "My eyes must have been trampled by a Bilgesnipe; I could have sworn I witnessed her blush at your attentions earlier."

Steve's blue eyes widened and he opened his mouth, but before he could say anything, Thor held up his hammer and moved onto the sparring grounds. "Might I have a round with the revered Cosmos?"

The silver haired warrior tilted her head to the side as the crowd went even more wild in their cheers of support. "Name your terms, Thor." She smiled.

"No weapons or powers." He suggested.

Her staff dissolved into silver dust. "Done."

The crowed screamed even louder as the blonde prince and the silver princess faced off. Lady Sif stood between them, though some distance apart. "Begin!" She shouted.

Cosmos wasted no time charging in. Thor was a powerhouse; if she was going to beat him, she would need to be fast. An overly muscled arm came swinging in to hit its mark; the Lunarian moved her own arm to block it, but she had underestimated the force. While she was able to redirect his aim to her shoulder, there was still a great force in the attack as she was sent down to her knee.

Steve gripped the short stone wall tightly when she went down. However, he soon found himself letting out a whoop when she pun on her heels and swiped out with her leg, sending the smug Thor down on his back. She just as easily spun up and away from her opponent, and while Steve was not fond of the bruise that was already forming, he watched her eagerly anticipate Thor's next move.

Thor swung himself back to his feet, a smirk of his own on his face. The WWII hero had forgotten that fighting was a thrill for these people, and they proudly showed it. The two warriors seemed to have a silent conversation between them before charging. The spectators let out a roar as Cosmos and Thor proceeded to take turns delivering and blocking punches and kicks. It was a rather impressive sight to see such a petite woman holding her own against the brutish looking Thor.

It happened quickly. Thor was able to land a kick to her knee before following through with a punch that would ensure him victory. What he was not expecting was for the Cosmos to grab his punch and sink down to the ground, lifting her heeled feet to his stomach. With a grunt of effort, she rolled onto her back and kicked the male up over her form and into the air. He landed across the field, rolling from his back to his shoulder before coming to a stop in a crouched position. Thor smiled and stood proudly. "You are indeed a adversary that I am proud to call my ally."

"I can say the same of you, Thor, son of Odin." Cosmos gave a small smile to him just as Frigga appeared once more.

"It is almost the dinner hour." The Queen announced as the guards assembled began to disperse. "Steve Rogers, my son will show you to your guest quarters where you can freshen up."

"Thank you, your Majesty." Steven told the Queen.

"My Lady," Frigga added, "If you would come with me."

Sailor Cosmos nodded, and glanced at Steve as she passed him. The hero was going to ask if she would be alright on her own, but then he thought better of it. It was overly apparent that she was powerful, and in a world where she was highly respected.

As Cosmos followed the Queen through the palace grounds, Frigga brought up a story. "You know, I had the fortune of meeting your mother once."

Silver streamers of hair whipped to the side as her head snapped to look at the Asgardian. "You did?"

Frigga nodded. "It was for her coronation." The Queen explained. "Odin and I were recently betrothed, and so I accompanied him to the Moon Kingdom to honor her." There was a pause. "To this day in all my long life, I have yet to see such a sight as that of your home and its kingdom."

Dark blue eyes softened in sadness. "Thank you," She whispered.

Frigga gave a warm, motherly smile to the younger woman. "Just do not tell my husband that I spoke such words."

Cosmos smiled. "It will never leave my lips."

"No," Frigga said as they finally made it to a guest suite. "Please feel free to bath, and freshen up. I shall have a guard escort you to the dining hall shortly. Odin has informed me that as a guest of highest honor, you will eat at our table."

"I am sure it will be wonderful."

Frigga smiled and gave a small bow, closing the door behind her as she left. Sailor Cosmos turned her attention to the steaming bath that was visible through the arch on the other side of the room. "I am _so_ not wasting this opportunity." Said to herself.

8888888888

Steve was already sitting in the dining hall beside Thor, both of them catching up on their activities since the invasion in New York. They had even made a toast to Phil Coulson, since they had not had the opportunity to do so before. However, the more time that passed without Serenity's reappearance had Steve growing more and more worried. That is, until his friend Thor turned his attention to the figure that had just entered the room.

Turning his attention to the front, Steve's breath caught in his throat. A herald at the door banged the ground twice with his staff, and the room was filled with silence. "Presenting Queen Serenity of the Moon Kingdom, Sailor Cosmos the Keeper of Balance."

Light applause filled the room as the angelic vision gracefully glided across the floor. Her silver hair was still in the unusual style as it nearly brushed the tiled ground, but now a gold crown adorned the top of her head. In place of the eight pointed star, a golden upturned crescent moon softly glimmered on her brow. Her short warrior garb was replaced by a regal strapless gown of white silk that hugged her form, with lace wings sprouting from the low-cut back. Gold embroidery swirled across her bosom at the top hem of the dress as the bottom hem trailed behind her in a short train. She was the very embodiment of a goddess.

Completely oblivious to everything else around him, Steve did not notice the large grin spreading across his friends face. Thor was positively thrilled with himself; there was no way that the hero could deny his attraction to the woman that approached them now. Even Thor would admit that, if he had never met Jane and she take taken his heart, than he would be attempting to woo the maiden himself. She was quite a sight, and most powerful. Realizing that his friend was close to drooling, Thor gave him a hearty pat on the back. Steve was snapped out of his trace, and turned to his friend. "Sorry, what did you say?"

"Nothing at all." Thor replied as Serenity came to a stop before the table.

The Lunarian gave a small curtsy to Odin, Frigga, and Thor. "I thank my most gracious hosts for honoring myself and Captain Rogers with this feast."

Odin nodded, though he did not speak, and Frigga smiled. Noise once more filled the hall as Serenity moved to sit beside to the right of Odin, next to Thor. "This all looks delicious." Serenity smiled as her stomach reminded her that it had been far too long since she had eaten. That was the downside of her maturing into her immortal form; her body no longer required regular sustenance, and she no longer had the cravings for her most favorite foods. Thankfully, it had been about a week since she ate last, and she was very much looking forward to digging in.

"You look beautiful," Steve blurted out from the other side of Thor as his cheeks tinged pink.

Thor turned his attention from Steve at his right, to Serenity on his left. His attention was riveted to their interaction. "Thank you," Serenity said softly. The proclaimed god of thunder did not miss the rush of blood to her cheeks, either. This was just too good!

For several long moments, the occupants of the table all ate in silence. Soon, however, laughter filled the room as other members in the room let out roars of laughter, telling stories of battles passed. From there, dinner was a wonderfully splendid affair, and Serenity found herself very much enjoying the atmosphere. All too soon, it was time to leave. They had completed their mission, and now it was time to return to Earth. After once more thanking Odin for his assistance and their stay, they were escorted outside of the Palace by the Queen, Thor, Sif, and the Warriors Three.

"Queen Frigga, it was a pleasure meeting you." Serenity stated as she moved to embrace the motherly figure in a hug.

"The pleasure was ours, dear." She smiled warmly, patting the smaller woman on the back before pulling away.

Just as Serenity pulled out of the older woman's reach, a vision swept through her, causing her to gasp in alarm. No longer was she in the hall of the palace, but an unknown witness to a scene that was yet to pass as her surroundings blurred around her.

_Queen Frigga was engaged in an impressive battle with what appeared to be a dark elf. The enemy's white hair was intricately braided back and made black armor and his pale face stand out as Frigga wielded her blade in a deadly, graceful dance. Suddenly, another form appeared and took the Queen captive, holding her painfully in its grasp, but the Queen did not let it show. Serenity could not understand what was being said, but her heart knew that the Queen was fiercely protecting her kingdom. For her loyalty, the armored elf holding her impaled her with a sword. Cosmos could not control the scream that ripped itself from her throat as she watched the light in Frigga's eyes dim just before her body was dropped to the ground. Thor, having arrived on the scene just a few moments too late, let out a roar of despair as he threw his mighty hammer at the murderer. Tears gathered in her eyes as Odin swept into the room and flew to Frigga's side, and she witnessed the Asgardian King weep over his wife's prone form._

abruptly she was back in the hall, and Steve was holding her in to his chest, form where she seemed to have frozen. "Serenity?" He asked again, his tone tense.

She took a deep breath. "I'm alright," She stated, slowly rising back to her feet and standing on her own. "It was just a vision."

"It must have been a powerful one," Lady Sif commented as she took notice of the paler complexion of her fellow warrior.

"It was," She answered softly.

"I do not envy the powers that your position granted you," Queen Frigga commented. "Having the ability to see all, and yet in most cases being powerless to change it but be a weight like no other."

"With great power, comes great responsibility." Quoted Fandral.

"Yes, indeed." Hogun added.

"Will you be alright?" Thor asked, though he was more interested in the reaction of his friend. When Serenity had fallen, Steve had wasted no time is gently catching her and pulling her against his chest. It reminded Thor very much of how he reacted around Jane Foster.

"Yes, thank you." Serenity answered. "My apologies; I doubt I will ever be able to control those."

"You are welcome to stay the night." Frigga offered hospitably. "Our doors will always be open to you."

"Thank you," Steve replied when he noticed that his companion was, indeed, ready to leave. "But we do have more matters to attend to."

Thor gave a goofy grin and pat his friend on the back, by no means lightly. Oh yes, his friend was smitten with the small woman. "We shall remain in contact, my friend." Thor told Steve.

"You can count on it." Rogers replied.

"Thank you for everything," Serenity informed her new friends.

"Thank you," they replied.

"Next time, we should team up against the boys." Sif smiled mischievously.

"They wouldn't be able to handle it." Serenity winked as she transformed into Sailor Cosmos.

"Take care." Queen Frigga smiled and nodded.

Sailor Cosmos turned her attention to Frigga. "May the gods and goddesses watch over you." With a wave of her hand, a tear in space appeared. Steve stepped through it first, and Sailor Cosmos sent one last glance at Frigga over her shoulder before she, too, entered.

8888888888

I just have to get this off my chest... **Each and every one of you is so amazing, I cannot begin to tell you how much I love you all!** This story has not hits in two chapters than ADNK did! The reviews flooded my mailbox! I cannot believe it!

THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!

So, as a thank you, this is a nice long, 11.5 page chapter full of goodness! I hope that you all enjoyed it!  
 _~Sandreline_


	4. A Touch of Truth

**A Touch of Cosmic Destiny**

**By:** _Sandreline_

Hello everyone! Thank you all so much. I just wanted to say I AM SORRY for having ruined Ward for some of you. I just could not help it - the moment I first saw "Agents of SHIELD", it just hit me that if anyone were to play Mamoru in a real-life version of Sailor Moon, it would be the guy who plays Ward! He fits the physique perfectly, and the emotion, too. Sorry everyone! Haha. Every time I watch the show, I spend most of the time pretending that Ward has a cape, a top hat, and a rose. Haha.

 

**Chapter 4: A Touch of Truth**

Fury should not have been surprised when a tear in space appeared suddenly on the bridge. After everything he had experienced, he had believed that the world no longer held surprises. Then again, that tear meant it was the silver-haired woman that had changed his entire outlook on everything in existence.

"I take it that the mission was accomplished." His cool voice spoke out as first the Captain and then the goddess emerged from the darkness.

Steve had opened his mouth to give a rather heated reply in regards to what Fury attempted to do, but Serenity's voice cut him off. "It was." Steve turned to look at her, his words expressed in his gaze, but she gave him look that told him to follow along.

"Good." Fury spoke, not taking notice of the exchange between the two heroes. "Then we can send you to the next mission."

"I believe you are forgetting something Fury," Sailor Cosmos' regal tone spoke out. "I am not one of your agents. I am an ally that will assist in a time of need, but do not presume to order me around."

"Well, I believe that your liaison agent is in danger, and thought you may want to assist him. Our closest backup is still hours away." The Director shot back at her.

Blue eyes narrow as they slowly glowed silver. "You are testing my patience, Fury." She warned him.

Fury's sole visible eye narrowed, before he closed it and took a deep breath. "Forgive me," Fury stated. "However, in the time that you were gone, there were complications. My agents are in danger, and I can do nothing to assist them from here."

Silver eyes returned to blue as she nodded. "I understand, Fury; however, you will remember whom you are addressing." Steve could feel the power in the air around the small woman, and he took a step back. Now he knew why Fury warned him not to get her angry.

"Rogers, you are dismissed." Fury's voice cut in.

Captain America turned his attention to the Director. "I want in."

"I don't think so, Captain." Nick Fury bellowed. "This is above your security clearance."

"I'm not technically one of your agents, either." Steve reminded him. "If anything, being a part of the Avenger's makes me a vigilante."

"Rogers-"

"He will keep your secret." Cosmos interrupted.

"That is not your decision to make." Fury's voice boomed out.

"What is going on?" Steve asked.

"Agent Phil Coulson was killed by Thor's brother, Loki, during the Chitauri invasion." Sailor Cosmos spoke. Fury looked like he would be punching the woman right now, if for a moment he thought he would survive her temper. "What they did not tell you is that they were able to bring him back to life."

"What?" Steve asked, suddenly feeling light headed. "He's alive?" He turned to Fury with accusing eyes.

"It was the only way to keep you banded together." The Director explained without a trace of guilt.

"He will keep the secret." Cosmos resolved for them with a tone that left no room for argument. "Where is the team, and what happened?"

"They were on their way to investigate some alien technology that was discovered," Fury began after a moment. "Agent Coulson and Agent Ward had separated from the group. This is the last location that we had contact." A sweep of his hand over the screen caused images to pop up in three-dimensional images. The main map then zoomed in on what appeared to be a wild area of China. "Agent May contacted us stating that there was an unusual spike in unknown energy, and that's when Coulson and Ward vanished from the area."

"I'll take care of it." Cosmos spoke as she clutched her staff tightly in her right hand.

"I'm going with you." Steve added. "You may need backup."

Sailor Cosmos arched a silver eyebrow. "You _are_ aware that I am the most powerful being of Light in the universe?"

Steve sent her his always-charming smirk. "I'm your intimidating muscle, remember?"

Damn him, that was both cute and cocky. She turned to Fury. "You heard him."

Fury looked... well, furious. "This will be settled between us at a later date," he ground out. "For now... make sure that we don't loose Coulson again."

Sailor Cosmos nodded, and turned to Steve. The pair of immortals left the Helicarrier the same way that they entered.

Agent Hill had been sitting silent at the conference table the whole time. "We need to get a popcorn machine in here." She commented.

8888888888

This time Captain America was prepared when he stepped through the portal and into the fog of the Time Gate. "Do you always have to stop here when you go through a portal?" Rogers asked.

"No," her voice spoke from beside him, and just as before the silver light that she illuminated outwards caused the fog to fall away. "However, I wanted to speak with you about what you just discovered."

"You knew; why didn't you say anything?"

"Because when I spoke with Phil, he requested that I not tell you."

That caught the New Jersey boy off guard. "Why?"

"As much as I hate to admit it, Fury is right." Sailor Cosmos answered. "From what I understand, the team that you refer to as the Avengers was not unified. In order to do what needed to be done, in order to defeat Loki and the Chitauri, you had to band together. Avenging Coulson's death was the event that triggered all of you to place your differences aside and work as a team."

"They could have told us after the battle that Phil was alive!" Steve snapped. "If it's one thing I've learned, is that S.H.I.E.L.D. is full of secrets. That's something that can get us killed."

"As much as I hate to admit this as well, they do it for the right reasons." Cosmos answered. "Phil was, and still in a small amount is, not the same as before. He was dead for eight minutes, and that is something that can change a person." She told him. "I would know; you have no idea how many times I have been killed." A small smile graced her features. "He was so proud to know of everything that you did to honor him." She frowned. "Boy, is he going to pissed I told you..."

Steve shook his head. "I have a hard time believing anyone would be mad at you for any length of time."

Sailor Cosmos laughed. "Remind me to tell you about my friend Rei." The blue Kevlar clad hero noticed the sadness that shined in her eyes, but he did not comment on it. "Anyway, the whole reason I made us stop here was to make sure that you were not upset with me for not telling you."

The Captain took a few moments to think about everything. Sure, he had been furious at first. But he did understand her reasoning. "No," he told her. "I'm not upset with you."

Sailor Cosmos' eyes lit up, and slowly a brilliant smile stretched her lips. "Thank you."

That smile was more than a worthy reward for Steve. "No problem," he told her. "Now, let's go save Phil before he gets into any more trouble." He smiled softly as he moved his shield from his back onto his left arm. "I swear that man is a magnet for trouble."

Cosmos gave a laugh as she opened another portal. There was no way that she was going to tell the sexy muscled blonde that Phil was nothing in comparison to her!

8888888888

Thor, son of Odin, looked around his private quarters in Asgard. Where was that blasted, unknown noise coming from? It was the strangest music he had ever heard!

_"_ _**Duh, duh, duh duh duh. Dunanana duh duh duh duh. I am Iron Man! Has he lost his mind? Can he see or is he blind?..."** _

It was the communicator that Steve had given to him. Taking a moment to remember how to use it, he answered. "Hello?" He asked in great confusion.

" _Congratulations, you finally learned how to use a cell phone_." Tony Stark's voice cried out. " _How is my Thunder God doing over in alien paradise_?"

"Stark," Thor smirked. "It is a pleasure to hear from you, my friend. Is all well on Midgard?" He asked, knowing the entire reason he had this device was if they needed his assistance in defending the planet.

" _The usual_ ," Stark answered. " _I've built twenty two new suits. Pepper is doing fabulous - her birthday party is in two days, you're invited. Casual attire is fine. Oh, Fury tried to pull a fast one on me so he could spy on you. He failed. I met Sailor Cosmos; let me tell you, she has legs for days. Most importantly, however,_ " the billionaire proclaimed, " _is_ _that our little Captain is smitten as a kitten_."

"That is a lot of information to take in in twenty seconds," Thor commented. "Though it is reassuring to know I am not the only one to have noticed."

" _Wait your turn to talk, Thunder boy_." Stark interrupted. " _I'll tell you what I know, then you go. And don't you dare hold anything back_."

"By all means," Thor, who was aware of Iron Man's antics, gave a roll of his eyes.

" _Good_." He didn't need to see the inventory to know that he was smirking a drinking a whiskey. " _First, I think it's high time that our boy got down and dirt, and from the way he was looking at Serenity I would say she is the perfect candidate_."

"You are aware you are speaking of violating a goddess of the highest and purest caliber, yes?" Thor asked.

"She was born over a thousand years ago, no woman can wait that long to pop her cherry!" Stark argued. " _I'm sure she has had her share of suitors lining up to do dance the mattress mambo with her_."

"I would not hold your breath, my friend." The hammer wielder told him.

" _Anyway_ ," Tony continued on. " _Let me tell you what happened when he was here, and then you tell me what happened when they were there, and then we come up with a plan for Rogers to finally loose his preciously guarded virginity_."

This was going to take awhile.

8888888888

So...that last part was tossed in for my friend MegaKat, who was so wanting me to toss that in that I just had to do it for her... SO LONG AS SHE UPDATES AT LEAST ONE OF THE STORIES OF HER THAT I AM FOLLOWING! (cough "Loneliness", "Penance", "Passion Fruit", "Unleashed" cough)

So... I hope that you all enjoyed this! I know it a little short, but I wanted to get this out to you guys. Let me know what you think!

~ _Sandreline_


	5. A Touch of Phage

**A Touch of Cosmic Destiny**

**By:** _Sandreline_

Hello, everyone! So for the next chapter or two, and I am going to bring back "Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D." My husband and I watched the new episode last night, and it got my muse revving to go! After that, there will be Pepper's birthday party, and from there you will have to wait! So I hope you enjoy!

 

 

**Chapter 5: A Touch of Phage**

Several startled screams filled the air as a tear in space appeared suddenly in the middle of the briefing room of The Bus. Those screams belonged to Skye, Fitz, and Simmons; but they were quickly frozen in silence as the impressive form of Captain America stepped through.

"Greetings." The Irish hero smiled charmingly.

"Oh," Skye stated in a breathless whisper as her eyes widened.

"My," Leo added.

"God," Jemma added in a tone of disbelief.

"Hello again." Sailor Cosmos smiled gently as she appeared beside Steve and the portal closed.

Needless to say, the picture of Sailor Cosmos standing beside Captain America was just too much for the younger members of the team. They were rather a striking couple, but the thoughts were interrupted by a squeal. "Captain America is standing in front of us!" Jemma stated in amazed awe. " **The** Captain America!"

Cosmos turned to Steve. "I'm a little jealous," She told the muscled blonde. "She didn't squeal when she met me."

Steve blushed slightly, but still gave the room a charming smile. "You can call me Steve." He told everyone.

"Why are you here?" Agent May spoke up.

"Fury sent us." Rogers answered. "He said the closest S.H.I.E.L.D team was still hours away, and he is worried about Coulson."

Sailor Cosmos turned to Leo, who was still standing next to Jemma and Skye in awe struck. "Fury said there was strange readings. Where you able to record them?"

Leo snapped out of his daze. "Yes, of course." Turning into Agent mode, he moved to the computers and pulled up the readings. Giving a tap to her earring, Mercury's visor wound its way over her gaze as it began to analyze the data.

"Don't you need your little computer to use that?" Steve asked as he moved to stand beside her. He was pretty much worthless when it came to anything that involved technology.

"Stark still has it, and only in most cases. With the visor, I can still analyze the readings and compare them to sources outside of Earth's-" Sailor Cosmos stopped talking as the unknown symbols on her visor changed from white to red, and began blinking.

"What's happening?" Skye asked, since Leo was clearly too interested in trying to study the advanced technology that Cosmos was using.

The voice that answered was cold; the tone of a warrior that you do not want to cross, and she turned her attention to Agent May as the visor disappeared. "Show me the exact location that Agent Ward and Coulson vanished from."

May nodded, and turned to her team. "Stay here, and don't leave the plane."

Steve moved to follow, but Sailor Cosmos shook her head. "No."

"I beg your pardon?" The male hero asked in surprise. "I'm the muscle, remember?"

"Not this time." Her cold tone affected him in a strange way; why was she suddenly acting like that?

"Why not?" He demanded. "You're the one who took me on this mission with you."

"That was before I realized what was going on." She told him. "I need you stay here with the team."

Steve opened his mouth to argue, but Cosmos did not have time or the patience to continue. Holding out her pale hand, a shimmering purple shield extended the length of the plane's exit, separating Cosmos and May from the others. "Stay." Her tone left shivers running down the spines of everyone who heard it.

Turning around, she gave Agent May a glance telling her to lead the way. Once last glance at her team, and she turned as well and began walking into the wilderness of China.

"This is bullshit!" Skye cried out in anger. "She can't tell us what to do!"

"Actually, she can." Leo spoke up as they watched the two figures slowly vanish.

Steve Rogers looked at the shield that was holding them inside the plane. Placing his shield on his arm, he approached it slowly as tried to figure out what would happen if he hit it. With his shield, he gave it a bump, and braced himself.

Nothing happened.

He did it again, this time a little harder. The shield glowed a more prominent shade of purple for a moment at the impact, and then returned to its translucent coloring. He hit is this time, really hard.

"That won't work," Jemma's hesitant tone broke the silence.

"According to her file, her shield is practically indestructible." Fitz added.

Captain America turned to glare at the younger male, and the group shrunk back. "Sorry."

Steve let out a frustrated sigh. "No, I'm the one who is sorry. I can't believe she did that! I should be out there with her!"

Skye let out a huff of frustration. Did all the men get blinded by the gorgeous woman with the staff? It was almost like they were drawn to the gray-haired heroine. "Who is she, anyway?" Skye asked, hoping that the famous New York hero would answer before Fitz Simmons would stop him.

"Sailor Cosmos." Steve answered, just as she had hoped.

"No!" Jemma and Leo cried out at the same time.

"She doesn't have the clearance," Fitz continued.

"She's technically not a full member of the team yet," Simmons added on.

"I just assumed..." Steve began with a slightly panicked tone.

"Who is Sailor Cosmos?"

"No one!" Fitz Simmons cried out.

"Is there another way off the plane?" Steve asked the two scientists.

"That depends," Fitz answered.

"How high can you jump?" Simmons asked.

"You two are really creepy when you do that," Skye commented.

"High enough." Steve answered.

"This way!" Jemma urged as she and Fitz took the lead after grabbing a portable laptop, with Skye and Steve following. They went up the spiral staircase to the second story, and through a hallway.

"Uh oh," Fitz's voice cried out.

"What?" Skye asked.

Leo pointed to the windows of the hall, and four pairs of eyes turned to see that the same purple tint was on over the windows. Apparently, the warrior had prepared for them to attempt to exit another way.

"It might still work," Jemma spoke. "After all, it's not technically a door or window. If it's not open, you don't know it's there."

"Right!" Leo added, and the two scientists once more took the lead.

"Are they always like this?" Steve asked.

"Yup." Skye answered without hesitation. "You should see them when they have a red bull."

"What's a red bull?" Steve asked.

"Never mind." The hacker smiled.

"Here!" Jemma smiled as they all filed into the room. Steve and Skye followed them in, only to witness Leo and Jemma begin to fight over the portable control board. "I want to do it!" Jemma cried out.

"You did it last time!" Fitz argued.

"Guys!" Skye called out.

Fitz Simmons froze, and both blushed in embarrassment. Leo was able to snatch it out of Jemma's clutches, and began to type in codes on the portable device. Noise overhead caused Steve to look up, and he watched as small blocks of the ceiling just dissolved away until it eventually left a rather large opening in the ceiling.

"Wicked; we have a sun roof?" Skye asked.

"Thanks!" Steve told the young agents before his legs muscled bunched together and he leapt into the air. A thud sounded on the roof, signaling that he landed with no problems. A series of fast thuds followed, indicating that he was running, off to follow May and Cosmos.

"That was the coolest thing ever," Jemma sighed dreamily.

"I cannot believe that we met Captain America." Leo added.

"I'd do him." Skye commented.

8888888888

"You know something." Agent May's monotone voice rang out twenty minutes into their walk.

"I do." Sailor Cosmos answered in the same tone.

"Care to share?" May asked.

"Not at this time." Sailor Cosmos said. May was definitely a woman who's caliber as an agent was immeasurable. She practically reeked of super-spy mojo. However, when it came down to it against her, Agent May was way out of her league.

"This is it." May finally stated as they entered a very small clearing.

"Thank you." Sailor Cosmos told the other woman. "I'm going to need you to go back to the plane now."

"I can help you." Melinda stated.

"I appreciate it, but you really can't. You'll only be in danger against an opponent you cannot defeat." Cosmos told her in a stern tone. "I _can_ force you, though I would prefer not to."

The Asian woman hesitated for a moment, and then thought better of it. "Fine." May stated. "Just bring them back."

"You can count on it." Cosmos nodded in reply. It took Melinda a moment, but she finally turned away. Cosmos watched until the black of her uniform was no longer viewable before turning her attention to the small clearing. Staff in hand, she knelt down to inspect the ground. The bamboo plants were crushed and flattened, and as her blue eyes surveyed the surrounding vegetation, it was easy to deduce that a struggle had taken place. Ward and Coulson did not go down without a fight.

Not that it would have done them any good.

She rose back to her feet, and waved her free hand in the air. She could feel the different energies in the air. She took several steps forward, and then to the right. There. No mistake about it.

Sailor Cosmos' wings sprouted on her back and she took off into the air just in time to avoid an attack from above. Spinning around, she came face to face with a pair of youma.

"Sailor Agent!" The taller one of the two stated.

"Sailor Agent!" The second mimicked.

"We are the Sailor Agent team! Give us your star seed!" The cried out in unison.

"When I tell you two about this later, you will never believe me." Cosmos stated to herself as she clutched her staff in a defensive position. The taller one charged her, leaping into the air after her. Sailor Cosmos clutched her staff. "Sorry, Ward," she muttered, assuming the taller of the two was Grant before she knocked him away with her staff. Just as she knocked her first opponent away, the second S.H.I.E.L.D. agent-turned-Phage moved to tackle her.

A spinning shield came out of the trees, tossing who Cosmos assumed was Phil out of the way and into the ground. Silver streams of hair swirled out as she turned in time to witness Captain America burst into view. His shield went soaring back to him, and he caught it with trained ease. Just as it returned to his arm, he lifted it in time to prevent a barrage of bullets from Phage Ward, who turned his attentions on the blonde hero.

"No!" Sailor Cosmos shouted as she noticed Captain America ready to ram his opponent. "Don't hurt him!"

"Why?" Steve cried out in surprise as he looked up at her.

"That's Agent Ward!" Sailor Cosmos cried out just as she was tackled by Page Coulson.

"What?" Steve cried out in alarm. "What do we do?"

" **We** do nothing!" Cosmos snapped as she sent out a wave of energy, effectively blasting her liaison agent off of her. " _You_ will get back to the plane, and _I_ will take care of this! I told you to stay with the team!" She snapped.

"It's against my nature to let you go in without any support or backup!" Steven yelled back at her.

"Selene give me patience," she whispered to herself, "do I look like a damsel in distress to you?" Sailor Cosmos cried out as she raised her staff above her head. " **Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss**!"

Silver light surrounded the clearing, and Steve lifted his arm to block out the light. He watched as the two creatures suddenly straightened and give out a cry. When the light died, Agent Coulson and Agent Ward stood before them, yellow flowers sprouting on their foreheads with glowing crystals over the flowers. After a moment, the crystals sunk into the flowers, and the flowers were absorbed into their bodies.

Sailor Cosmos landed silently, and walked over to each agent in turn. She went over Phil first, and then Ward. Steve noticed that at the black haired agent, she seemed to hesitate and then shake her head, but he ignored it. "Are they alright?" Captain America asked.

"They will be fine, but they will need a lot of rest. Being turned into Phages will do that to a human." She told him. Turning to Steve, she regarded him with cold eyes. "Get them back to the plane."

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"To find the one responsible. _Alone_."

Steve grew a little angry. "I can't let you go alone. What if you need help?"

Sailor Cosmos huffed. "I am the most powerful warrior for Light in the universe. If you want to help me, get these two back to the plane and get May to monitor their vitals. I will not be long."

Captain America was ready to argue, but the divine female turned her back and gave a flap of her wings. He watched as she was propelled in the air, and then took off deeper in to the forest.

Phil Coulson gave a moan as he slowly opened his eyes. "I feel like I was hit by Thor's hammer."

Steven leaned down and helped his friend up. "Considering the condition you were in the last time I saw you, it's a vast improvement."

Phil looked abashed, and turned his head away. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright," Steve stated. "I was filled in. Let's get you two back to the plane."

"How did you get here?" Ward asked slowly as he held his head in one hand and shakily rose to his feet.

"Serenity." He answered. At his answer, Steve took note of the agent's reaction. He seemed to become a bit more alert and he looked around for her.

"Where is she?" Agent Ward asked.

"She left to go after whatever turned you two into monsters." Steven answered, his tone a little tight. Was there some kind of history between Serenity and Ward? If so, why did that bother him so much?

"We were turned into monsters?" Phil asked. "Do you mean Phage?"

"I think that was what she called you, yes." Captain America asked as he began to lead them back to the plane, allowing Phil to lean on him as they walked.

"I'm afraid to know the answer, but what happened?" Phil asked.

"Where should I start from?" Steve asked as they continued through the Chinese wilderness.

8888888888

So how is that? A nice little twist before Pepper's birthday party! Thank you all so much for your continued support on this story, your reviews have me blushing!

_~Sandreline_


	6. A Touch of Intrique

**A Touch of Cosmic Destiny**

**By:** _Sandreline_

Hello everyone! I am so sorry that I am taking so long to update – turns out that my husband and I are expecting a baby! :D So we have been celebrating and telling everyone the past week or so. But here is another update for you guys! Thank you for the wonderful feedback!

 

**A Touch of Intrigue**

True to her word, Sailor Cosmos returned to The Bus less than half an hour later, in pristine condition.

"What happened out there?" Steve asked, his voice a little short from frustration.

"I dusted the youma that was parading around turning humans into Phages." She answered as she willed her staff and uniform away. She remained in a black mini skirt with black knee-high boots, and a white plain t shirt that hugged her form.

"That's it?" He asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Like I said," she told him as she moved to the spiral staircase and began to walk up. "I can take care of myself." With a smirk, she carried on. She was going to do her best to not blow up at him for ignoring her orders; after all, he was only looking out for her. However, this would be his one and only 'get out of jail free' pass.

Captain America watched her until the silver streamers of her hair was no longer visible. He was so focused on staring at her that he did not noticed Phil come up next to him. "She's something, isn't she?" Agent Coulson commented.

Rogers fought off the blush. "She's stubborn."

Phil gave a knowing smirk. "Despite that, I've never met anyone with more pure a heart; even yours." He informed the taller man, before giving him a pat on the back. "Good luck!" He told the super hero as he, too, began to trek up the spiral staircase.

"With what?" Steve asked.

"Winning her heart." Phil grinned like an idiot at Steve's speechless expression before going to his office.

"God help me," Steve prayed. "I hope no one else has noticed."

8888888888

"Sailor Cosmos." Agent Ward greeted as she entered the common room of the plane.

"Agent Ward," she smiled warmly. "How are you feeling?"

"Great, thank you," He told her. Grant fidgeted on his feet. What the hell? He was a highly trained black ops agent, he shouldn't be fidgeting. "I, ugh, I just wanted to thank you." His words were spoken quickly. "For saving me, and all."

Another bright smile met him. "You're welcome. Just be sure to rest." Serenity was going to move passed him, but he stopped her.

"Ugh," He started. "I was wondering if I could get you a drink?" He asked. "We have a spectacular selection in the bar." Seriously, what was he doing?

Serenity's blue eyes widened. As if it wasn't enough that Ward looked so much like Endymion; now it sounded like he was trying to ask her out. She couldn't, and she wouldn't. "As much as I would love to, I have learned that I am not very good at holding my alcohol." She admitted shyly.

"That's an understatement," Phil's voice interrupted as he approached Serenity from behind.

Serenity pouted playfully. "Remind me why I saved you just now?"

Phil gave a chuckle. "Come on, I have a few things to go over with you in my office." He placed a hand on Serenity's back and began to lead her away.

"Bye, Agent Ward." Serenity gave a small smile over her shoulder as she was led away.

"Bye," Grant called back out as he watched them disappear down the hall.

"Dude, control yourself." Skye's mocking voice came from his left.

Grant turned. "What are you talking about?"

Skye leaned forward, tapping the corner of her lips with a finger. "You have a little drool riiiight here."

Ward scowled. "Don't you have training to be doing?"

"Nope!" Skye smiled brightly.

"You do now. One hundred pushups- go."

Skye scowled, and turned on the ball of her foot. "Damn it," she mumbled.

Ward watched her storm off, before he turned his attention back to the hallway that Serenity disappeared behind. Something about her just drew him to her, and he had no idea what it was. It was unsettling to him.

8888888888

"So," Serenity asked as she sat in the chair in front of Phil's desk. "Is this the part where you ask me to make sure that no one else finds out that you're alive?"

Phil shook his head. "Steve was not even supposed to find out; though, he already promised to keep it a secret." He gave her a pointed look. "I trust you know the _real_ story behind my death, and how I came back."

Serenity's eyes darkened and Phil felt the temperature drop noticeably in the room. "I am very much aware." Suddenly, the room was warm again, as was the look in Serenity's eyes. "I am so sorry, Phil."

Coulson shook his head. "I don't want to think about it, and it's not something for you to apologize for." He stated. "I just wanted to be sure that you will not tell anyone else the truth, or that I'm still here. The Avengers must not know."

The head of silver hair nodded. "I promise," she whispered. "Though, that will not stop me from kicking Fury's ass one of these days. He is getting dangerously closer and closer to cutting the cord on my patience."

"I'm sure he knows, Princess." Phil smiled.

"Phil!" Serenity whined.

"So," Coulson continued. "What the deal with you and Ward?"

The Lunarian's face turned red. "Nothing! I've never even met the man before!"

"Funny," Phil teased. "One of the best black ops agents in all of S.H.I.E.L.D. has turned from an emotionless robot to a love-sick puppy just by looking at you."

Serenity's blush ran down her neck and disappeared under the collar of her shirt. "It's nothing, Phil. He just looks like someone I used to know."

"Your Prince, by any chance?" Phil pushed with an arched eyebrow.

Serenity huffed. "And if it is?"

"I just hope that you don't break someone's heart, is all." Her liaison agent warned.

"Ha!" Serenity shouted. "I'm not an idiot, Phil. I am not interested in Ward at all. You have nothing to worry about. Besides," she pointed out. "Agent Ward and Agent May have a physical connection. From the strength of the wave, I'd say they go at it a lot."

Phil rubbed his eyes, as if he was attempting to get the image out of his mind.. "While I knew what they were doing, I did not need to know _that_."

Serenity smirked. "Oops." She told him in an obviously fake voice of innocent. "Is there anything else that you need from me? I think I need to get Steve back to the helicarrier, and then I need to go home."

Coulson smiled warmly. "It was good to see you, Sere," He told her. "Thanks for coming to save me."

The immortal smiled warmly and stood. "Just be sure to keep in contact this time, or I'll come after you." She turned and walked over to his door. As she got there, she paused, and turned to look at him over her shoulder. "Be safe, Phil. You're not just my liaison agent; you're one of the few friends I have left."

Coulson smiled and nodded. "See you around, Sere."

A wink was his answer as she stepped out of his office, closing the door behind her. Phil folded his hands together and rested them under his chin while propping his elbows on the arms of his chair. She was always a breath of fresh air. And he knew, just like he knew that Fury did, that she would be their only Hope.

8888888888

Serenity found Steve down where she left him, only now inside the lab with Agents Fitz and Simmons. They were both star stuck as they asked him question after question. She could tell he was slightly uncomfortable, but he was happy to oblige them with answers.

She lifted a pale hand to tap on the side of the open door. "Can I come in?" She smiled warmly.

"Yes!" Jemma cried out excitedly.

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news," The Lunarian began, "but it's time to go."

"Awww," Jemma and Leo pouted in unison.

"I'm sure we'll be seeing you again soon." Steve smiled brightly as he picked up his famous shield.

"You never know," Serenity added warmly.

"It was so good to see you again," Jemma told the silver haired woman.

"Thanks for helping our team." Leo added.

Serenity gave a wink. "It was my pleasure. Be sure to take care, and look out for Phil for me."

Both scientists nodded. "Done!" They replied in unison.

"Ready when you are." Steve told his companion.

Serenity smiled and waved her hand over the space for the open door. A black tear in space appeared between the frame, and Steve turned to give the young agents a salute. "Farewell!" The blonde called out before he stepped through. Serenity gave a small wave of her own before she entered, and the two scientists watched in awe as the black tear disappeared.

"Did we get any readings on that?" Leo asked.

"Afraid not," Jemma answered.

"Damn!" Fitz pouted. "That was the opportune moment."

"We could always check for residual energies." Simmons piped up optimistically.

"Then it's time to wake up Sleepy," Leo commented as he moved to get his trusted little robots.

8888888888

"Hello, Serenity," Agent Hill greeted as Serenity appeared behind Captain America. "Is everything alright?"

She smiled warmly. "All's well that ends well." She quoted.

Maria smiled in relief. "Thank you." She walked over the silver haired woman and gave her hand a squeeze before she carried on with her duties.

"I think I'm going to have a hard adjusting to all this new information," Steve told the woman who had been his companion for the last few days. "Traveling to other worlds, magic…"

"I'm sure you'll handle it a lot better than I did." Serenity smiled softly as she held her hands behind her back. An overwhelming sense of loneliness filled her at the thought of not seeing the incredibly sexy male that she had taken a shining to.

"So, tomorrow?" He asked.

"Tomorrow?" Serenity repeated in curiosity.

Steve gave her one of his trademark heart-melting smiles. "Pepper's birthday party."

"The party!" Serenity repeated with wide eyes. "Tony has my computer!"

Steve laughed. He couldn't deny he was incredibly attracted to her, and was suddenly very grateful that Tony had provided the perfect excuse for him to see her again. "I don't suppose you live anywhere near New York; it would be very ungentlemanly of me to not pick my date." _Hopefully_ , he thought, _she can't tell how nervous I am. I'm starting to sweat!_

Serenity blushed. "Right," She answered as she fidgeted slightly. "Um," she answered, not sure what to tell him.

Steve was a little relieved to see that he was not the only one nervous. "Or I can meet you somewhere?"

"Yes!" Serenity cried out a little loudly. "Uh, yes." She said in a more normal tone.

"There is a great little café at the corner of Bleaker and Eighteenth Street." He suggested.

The Lunarian smiled brightly, releasing her hands that she had clasped behind her back to hang at her sides. "I would like that. I'll have to open a portal for Thor when we arrive at Tony's place, anyway."

"It's a date." He told her, reaching for her left hand with one of his own. He gently lifted her hand to his lips and bowed over it, leaving a heat from his kiss on her knuckles that had the Queen holding her breath. Light blue eyes glanced up to meet her darker ones, the kiss still lingering as time seemed to stop. It was only for a moment, however, as Steve slowly released her hand and righted himself once more. "Five pm. Try not to be late." He teased.

"Tomorrow." She answered softly. Her pulse seemed very loud in her ears. "Bye." With a wave of her hand, another portal opened, and she quickly stepped into it.

Steve let out a breath that he did not know he had been holding. Not bad, considering it was his first time asking a girl out in seventy years. Turning around, Captain America finally took notice of the completely silent bridge.

Not even computers dared to make a sound as all the agent stared at the blue-clad hero with wide eyes. For several seconds, not one person made a move. Then, slowly, applause started to fill the air. Then, a call of, "Way to go, Cap!" echoed around the room. Blushed slightly, but giving a salute, Rogers decided to quickly make his way to his room on the helicarrier so he could clean up, rest, and schedule a chopper to take him to New York tomorrow.

It was going to be a long night.

8888888888

"Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god!" Serenity chanted as she raced through her closet in her apartment back in Tokyo.

"What's wrong?" Luna asked from the safety of the bed as another skirt went sailing through the air.

"Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god!" The Lunarian continued to chant while digging through her wardrobe.

"What is going on in here?" Artemis cried out in alarm, his fur standing on end as he witnessed the spectacle occurring in the bedroom.

"I have a date!" Serenity cried out in alarm. "And I have nothing to wear!"

"With who?" Luna asked, her maroon eyes narrowing as her tail twitched.

"Captain America!" She cried out.

"What?" Artemis screeched in disbelief. "What exactly happened while you were gone, missy?" The white feline demanded.

"That's not important right now, Artemis!" Luna snapped. "Are you referring to the Captain America who helped save New York several months ago?"

"Yes!"

Luna purred. "I've seen videos, and looked at his file on S.H.I.E.L.D.'s database. Impressive. Very attractive, too."

"Luna!" Artemis wailed.

"What am I going to do?" Serenity asked as she sank to her knees. "He's taking me to a party at Tony Stark's! All the Avengers will be there."

"Simple." The black haired feline commented. "Go shopping."

"I don't even know what to shop for!" Serenity exclaimed.

"Formal or casual?" Artemis asked.

"Casual, but its Tony Stark." Serenity answered as if that explained everything.

"So then go semi-formal." Artemis stated.

"Well that doesn't narrow it down very much…" The Lunarian huffed.

"Just go shopping. You could use a little bit of a break, anyway." The white haired feline purred.

"You two will let me know if anything comes up?" She asked.

Luna nodded. "Have fun." She told her charge as the young woman grabbed her purse. When the door slammed, the two felines shared a look.

"Background check?" Artemis looked at his wife.

"Why do you bother to ask?" Luna answered as she hopped off the bed.

8888888888

So, I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter! Next up, the party! Haha. Thank you everyone who sent me a wonderful review, you all made my day!

~ _Sandreline_


	7. A Touch of Dating

**A Touch of Cosmic Destiny**

**By:** _Sandreline_

Hello everyone! Thank you for the swarm of reviews, and all the well wishes to me and my husband on our baby! We cannot be more excited! Thank you so much! Here is a new chapter to help express my gratitude. Thank you!

 

**Chapter 7: A Touch of Dating**

"I feel like I should do something different with my hair," Serenity sighed as she looked at herself in her mirror.

"That is completely up to you," Luna commented. "However, I cannot image you without the buns."

Serenity gave a humming sound. With expert ease, she removed the pins holding her hair up, and let the silver strands cascade down her back in waves. Reaching up, she pulled her hair over her right shoulder where the strap of her dress hung, and gave a loose twist. She then took a black barrette clip and fastened her hair together just above her breast. The waves of her hair gave the strands extra body and bounce as it draped down the front of her body to her ankles. She stood up after giving herself one last check, and the Lunarian turn towards her guardian. "How do I look?"

The black haired feline took in her monarch's outfit. A black, one shoulder dress covered her form, stopping just short of the knees. However, there was also a hint of a slit on the left side opposite the shoulder the strap rested on. Black strappy heels adorned her feet, wrapping around her ankles and making a bow on the outer side of her ankles. It was simple, but elegant, and contrasted wonderfully with her shiny silver hair. "Beautiful." Luna answered honestly.

"Are you sure?" Serenity asked, checking her makeup. She wore only mascara and pink lip gloss, and she was worried she would look washed out.

"Are you calling me a liar?" Luna asked with a huff of indignation.

Serenity smiled. "No, I suppose I'm not." Making sure that she had what she needed in her space pocket, she blew a kiss to the alien cat. "Don't wait up!"

"Ha!" Luna replied as Serenity stepped through into a portal five minutes to five, New York time.

8888888888

The Lunarian stepped out of the alleyway two stores down from the café where she agreed to meet Steve. She closed her eyes for a moment and took a deep breath to calm her heart rate. She could do this. So what if it has been almost ten years since her last date? She was only twenty-six; she should be in the prime of her dating life. For the love of the Moon, she was a goddess! Why was she so nervous?

Yet she was about to go out on a date with the sexiest man that she had ever seen. Serenity had too many thoughts about shoving him against the wall and devouring him, running her hands over his rippling pectorals…

Time to focus! Taking one more deep breath, she stepped out of the ally and joined the crowd for the short walk to the café. As she stepped up to the front, she really was impressed. It held an air of Tuscan personality that blended well with the modern decoration that fit New York. It was clearly no hole-in-the-wall joint, but it still felt homely. Serenity reached for the front door, and stepped inside.

Soft jazz music played faintly in the air, and her nose was assaulted with the scent of java. She took a deep breath, and her shoulders relaxed. She loved that smell, even though in order to drink the dark concoction she needed plenty of cream and sugar. She began to look around, but Steve spotted her first. "Serenity!"

The blonde male, who had the attention of most of the women in the establishment, rose to his feet from a small table near one of the back windows. He was dressed in black slacks with a white button up shirt and a silver tie. It made his bright blue eyes stand out even from across the room. She smiled warmly as she walked towards him, and when she reached him, Steve wasted no time in taking her hand in his own and kissing her knuckles.

"You look more beautiful than Aphrodite." Steve complimented with a slight blush on his cheeks.

Serenity gave a small laugh. "Don't let my cousin hear you say that." She warned him as she sat down. He already had a coffee cup in front of him.

"Is your cousin…?" Steve asked, letting his words drift off.

The Lunarian gave him a playful wink, and cross her legs. Her face heated up as he noticed his gaze demurely travel down from her face to her legs, straying for a moment on the extra flesh that was exposed from her the small slit on her dress. "Silver tie?" She asked.

Steve cleared his throat. "I was drawn to the color." He admitted, his attention turning to her hair.

That was one of the sweetest things anyone had ever said to her, and she gave him a warm smile. "Have you ever been to one of Stark's events before?" She asked, trying to hide her apprehension.

"Just one." Steve admitted. "Tonight will be just the Avengers, so it will be more quite. I should warn you that Tony has a habit of going a little crazy."

"I believe you." Serenity told him in complete honesty. "It was a small whirlwind just from the short encounter I had with him before. So," She moved to continue. "What do I need to know about the rest of your team?"

"Well," Steve said. "I will remain with you all night, so if you are worried about fending for yourself, don't." He told her point blank. "I'm an old fashioned man."

"You just scored points in your favor." Serenity told him with a charming smile. Mamoru used to leave her alone all the time if they went to events. She leaned on the table, her chin in the palm of her left hand. "Keep talking."

Steve seemed to relax a little; was it possible that he was just as nervous as she was? He leaned forward as well, his voice not as loud in case anyone would eavesdrop. "I doubt I'll have to worry about you getting anyone angry, but if Bruce loses his temper, he turns into an unstoppable green giant with strength only Thor can handle."

"The Hulk." Serenity whispered back with confidence.

The hero nodded. "Yeah, he's dangerous, but a great ally and friend. It was some kind of science experiment that had gone wrong. I'm not good with anything high tech, so I wouldn't be able to explain it to you any better."

Serenity smiled. "I wouldn't be able to follow it even if you did. I've never been one for any of that stuff."

Steve seemed to relax even more. "Of course, there's Tony, our host. He takes some getting used to, and really knows how to push people's buttons. Pepper is a sweet gal, and she knows how to keep Tony in line. I really need to ask her how she does it." Serenity gave a soft laugh. "Natasha and Cliff will be there as well. Natasha is Black Widow, and Cliff is Hawkeye. She's killer with a gun and has some impressive manipulation tactics. When it comes to Cliff, let's just say you don't want to be on the pointy end of his bow and arrow." He rather liked how intensely her blue eyes were focused on him, taking in everything he had to say. He wasn't oblivious to the looks of the other male patrons that she was receiving, even those that were with a partner.

"So you guys have all stayed in touch, even after the Invasion?" Serenity asked.

"Pretty much," the blonde answered, holding the cup of coffee that was halfway gone. "We are all busy with our careers at S.H.I.E.L.D., except for Stark and Bruce, but we do what we can."

"That is very admirable." Serenity stated, a slight jealously swelling in her heart.

"We went to battle and saved the world," Steve told her with a shrug. "We're a team."

Serenity leaned back and moved her attention elsewhere, doing her best to ensure that the tears building in her eyes were dispersed before he noticed them. "Would you mind if I got a drink before we went to get Thor?"

"I'm your date, I will get it." He told her, rising to his feet. "What can I get the pretty lady?"

She gave him a soft smile. "A hot chocolate?"

Steve stared at her for just a moment, and then let out a chuckle. "Coming right up."

Her dark blue eyes watched him leave their table to get in line for the barista. As she watched him, she realized how much they had in common. She had lost her world long ago, and he had lost the world that he knew. They had each transcended time, though in different ways. He was a really sweet guy, and someone that she wouldn't mind getting close to. A small smile stretched her lips as he approached her with her drink in his hand, and his eyes sparkled in her direction. She was going to need to get over her anxiety, because this Moon Queen was going to give him a chance at her heart.

"So how are we going to get Thor from Asgard? Are we going to just go and get him?" Steve asked while handing her the steaming beverage.

"Thank you," She told him as she took it. "I was just going to open a portal so that he could come straight through. I don't feel much like letting diplomatic dances take time away from our date." As she spoke, she turned her attention to the inside of her hot chocolate cup as she took a drink, but from the corner of her eyes she noticed Steve smile.

"Do you like it?" He asked.

"It's good," she told him. "Where is Stark's place from here, anyway?"

"You can't miss it," the blue-eyed Irish man said. "Once we go outside, I'll show you."

"Let me guess; Prince Stark lives in the highest room in the tallest tower around?" She stated with a raised eyebrow in a mocking tone.

Steve chuckled. "Yup."

Serenity laughed. "He's an interesting person."

"That's one way to put it." Steve commented. "Are you ready?" He asked, offering her his hand to help her rise from her chair.

Serenity blushed, and placed her own hand in his. However, once she was standing, she did not let something; something that she realized Steve was not expecting. Instead, Serenity laced her fingers with his, and after a moment of surprise, Steve smiled warmly and led her outside.

888888888

Hello, everyone!

I am so sorry that this is short, but I am not feeling well an its killing my imagination. I am so sorry! Hopefully this will be enough to hold you over for a few days. Thank you everyone!  
 _~Sandreline_


	8. A Touch of Party

**A Touch of Cosmic Destiny**

**By:** _Sandreline_

Hello everyone! I am so sorry for my absence... but considering I could not take my laptop to _Ireland_ , I have been unable to update! Haha. My husband and I enjoyed a wonderful trip to Ireland, and we were even in Dublin for St. Patty's day. It was a wonderful experience that I will not soon forget. However, I am also now ready to bust out chapters!

Thank you all for your patience! Please enjoy, and again I am sorry for the delay!

 

**Chapter 8: A Touch of a Party**

"That was a rather interesting experience." Thor commented as he emerged from the portal. "Though much less thrilling than the Bifrost."

Serenity laughed. "I am grateful for that fact; if I had to go through that every time I teleported, I do not know how my heart would take it."

The three of them emerged into lobby of the Stark building, who's reconstruction had been recently completed. In the lobby, a security officer greeted them. After recognizing the two males that had were now standing before him, he became slightly hero-struck. "You're the Avengers."

"We're here to see Tony and Pepper." Steve cut in with another of his charming smiles, Serenity's arm looped in his own.

"Right, of course." He responded quickly, turning and leading them to a single elevator that was separated from the others in the lobby. He swiped a security pass, and moved aside for them to enter. "Before you go," His rushed voice spoke out. "Thank you, for saving us."

"It was our pleasure, sir." Steve answered as the doors began to shut.

Thor took the ride in the elevator to study Serenity and Steve, whom were standing beside him and almost making it a point to not glance at each other. A large grin spread across his face. Tony may have been on to something after all. They did look striking together, and Thor found himself wondering for a moment what their offspring would be like.

The elevator dinged before he could get too far into the daydream, and he followed Steve and Serenity into the large room. It was the same room he had been in before, where Hulk had bashed his brother Loki around like a rag doll. Now, however, everything was brand new and pristine, with a few additions.

"Ah, here they are now!" Tony's unmistakable voice sounded as he approached the newcomers, the signature glass of whiskey in one of his hands. He approached Serenity first, more than pleased with himself to see her arm linked with Captain Stuffy Pants. "Welcome to my humble abode." He took Serenity's free hand and brought it to his lips for the sheer pleasure of feeling Steve sear his with a glare. "You just get sexier every time I see you, Serenity. It's a wonder that Cap here does not have a nose bleed."

Serenity gave a small laugh. "Careful Tony, flattery will get you everything. I trust my computer is intact?"

"For the most part," he answered. "I do have some questions about it, or course, but first we have fun." He turned to Steve next. "Well played, sir. You do have some game after all."

Steve, not knowing what he meant by that, shook Tony's hand. "Thank you for inviting us."

"My pleasure. Thor!" Tony walked up to the Asgardian and they gave one another a man-hug, complete with pats on the backs; though Tony was the one that would have a bruise later. "Glad you could make it. Come, I want you all to meet Pepper. The rest of the guests are here already, as well."

Steve glanced down at Serenity, who smiled and allowed him to lead her through the grand room to a separate dining room that held a long table. Tony fell into step beside Thor behind the couple. "Told you." Tony proudly remarked.

"I must admit that you may be right," Thor admitted. "However, there are going to be complications should their relationship continue."

"Who cares about the complications?" Tony asked. "Steve needs to get laid, and as a man having had his fair share - having had most men's share of beautiful women - there is no finer one to have than that little goddess he has on his arm."

"Does Pepper know about this side of you?" Thor asked.

"That was before, I'm all hers now." Tony answered as they walked into the dining room. "Here's the birthday girl herself!"

Serenity smiled at the red haired woman in a striking emerald dress approached, a sweet smile on her face. "Hello," she spoke. "Thank you for coming. My name's Pepper, it's so wonderful to meet you finally."

"Nice to meet you, Lady Pepper," Thor nodded.

Pepper seemed off set for just a slightly moment at the intimidating boom of his voice backed by bulging muscled. "Please, just call me Pepper." She corrected.

"Very well," Thor agreed with a smile. "I wish you much health on this celebration of your birth."

"Why thank you." Pepper beamed before turning to Steve. "It is an honor to meet you, Mr. Rogers."

"Call me Steve, ma'am." He added with a smile. "Thank you for allowing us to join you for your celebration."

"Trust me, it's my pleasure." She added before turning to the silver haired woman that was slightly shorter than her. She was in awe, really, and slight disbelief from what Tony had told her. "You must be Serenity."

The Lunarian gave a nod of her head. "Happy Birthday, Pepper. Thank you for allowing us to come."

"Are you kidding?" Pepper answered. "The more female company, the better. It's not always easy dealing with so much testosterone and ego every day."

"Hey," Tony butted in with an offended tone.

Pepper laughed, and Serenity found herself instantly liking this woman. "Come, let me introduce you to everyone while we let the men gossip."

"We talk, Pepper, it's women who gossip." Tony called out as Serenity slipped her hand from Steve's arm and joined it with Pepper's.

"Sure, Tony." Pepper replied as the two women turned their backs on the men and walked to the other occupants in the room.

"Was I just stood up?" Tony muttered in disbelief.

Thor laughed and pat Tony and Steve on the back, Tony almost spilling his beloved copper beverage. "Come, let us converse and feast!" The Asgardian cheered.

Meanwhile, Pepper led Serenity up to the first guest. "Serenity, I would like for you to meet Bruce Banner, a dear friend and remarkable mind." She introduced.

The middle aged man in glasses gave the goddess a shy smile. "Hello." He answered.

Serenity gave him a blinding smile, though her powers seemed to wrap around the man in an invisible cocoon. She could see the green persona under his skin, could feel its rage and anger as well as Bruce's determination to keep it caged under his skin. "It is very wonderful to meet you, Bruce."

"That's sweet," Bruce answered, not sure to believe her or not. "To my understanding, you are one of S.H.I.E.L.D.S. most guarded secrets. Is that true?"

Serenity gave him another smile. "At my request. After all, despite the attack that happened in this city, the world is still not yet ready for what it is I possess."

"And what is that exactly?" Bruce asked her.

He was not very trusting, but it did not bother the Lunarian in the slightest. She was about to answer when two humans came up to them.

"Sailor Cosmos," The red headed woman answered. "Natasha Romanoff, known as the Black Widow." She offered a hand to the silver-haired woman, her tone all business.

"Call me Serenity, please." She answered while taking the woman's hand. The squeeze that Serenity received was a test, and Serenity made sure to meet it equally. This seemed to please the S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, and Serenity received a nod of approval.

"Clint Barton, Hawkeye." The man gave point blank as he also extended a hand.

"Pleasure."

"Did I see that you came with Rogers?" Clint asked.

She smiled. "I did."

"Wonder how the Cap pulled that one off." Natasha coyly smiled as she brought her glass of red wine to her lips.

"Well now that everyone has been introduced, let's eat!" Tony smiled as he approached, taking Pepper's hand in his own. "Jarvis! Tell the chefs to begin serving!"

"Yes, sir." The computerized voice responded.

Steve appeared at Serenity's side once more, giving her a small smile as he offered her his arm. A faint blush appeared on her cheeks and smile smiled back, and allowed him to lead her to their places at the table. Doing her best to be nonchalant, she lightly ran her fingers over the muscles in his arm, causing shivers to go down her spine. Damn, did he have a delicious body! As they reached the table, Steve even was so kind as to pull out her chair for her before taking his seat to her right. As she smiled at him, he reached over and placed his calloused hand over hers for a brief moment before returning it to his side.

Two waiters appeared, pouring water and wine into separate glasses for the guests. As their drinks were filled, Serenity was surprised to see a small quartet walked into the room with their instruments. She turned her blue eyes to Pepper, who looked positively giddy at the prospect of her own classical concert. After a small nod of their heads to Pepper and Tony, they took their places in the corner of the room and began to play.

"You always have to get the best of everything, don't you?" Bruce teased his friend sitting beside him.

"It's a requirement." Tony replied.

"Tony, it's wonderful." Pepper beamed. "Thank you."

The man behind the iron smiled. "Anything for my girl." He added.

Dinner was a wonderful affair with some of the finest food that Serenity had eaten in quite a long time. The Lunarian found herself enjoying a humorous firsthand account of the invasion from the Avengers surrounding her, and answered several questions that had been asked of her.

"So I think it's time for your present!" Tony cried out.

"You didn't have to get me anything," Pepper corrected.

"Too late, come this way." Tony stated as he stood and led Pepper out of the dinning room.

"Should we follow?"Natasha asked.

"May as well." Clint answered he stood as well.

Serenity smiled as Steve pulled out her chair for her, offering his hand. She was only all too eager for a change to feel him up again, so she took it as he led her out. Once everyone was standing in the main room once more, Tony clapped his hands twice. "Jarvis!"

"Yes, sir." The computer replied.

"Lights. Camera. Action!" Tony ordered.

The lights in the room turned off, and the table that Tony led Pepper to turned out. It was the computer that generated the images into 4D that Serenity had seen before. Everyone watched as what appeared to be parts to a robot armor appears, floating and spinning around and grouping together to form an image.

"Tony, is that..." Pepper whispered in disbelief.

"You bet, babe." Tony smiled. "I've already started working on it."

"So now we have an Iron Woman, too?" Clint asked.

Pepper cheered and wrapped her arms around Tony. "I can't believe it!"

Serenity smiled as she watched them, and the rest of the group smiled and offered congratulations. "Welcome to the Avengers!" Thor boomed out.

"Finally, we have someone to help keep Tony in line." Natasha teased with a smile.

"We will be happy to have you, Pepper." Steve added.

"I'm not sure about joining the Avengers," Pepper spoke up. "I do still have Stark Enterprises to run, after all. But it's nice to be able to have the option!"

"So, Iron Woman," Tony commented. "Are you ready for dessert?"

8888888888

So, I know this is short and sweet, but I wanted to end it here so that I can get this out to you guys today. I know it's a filler chapter, but it's something! I hope that you all enjoyed it! See you soon with more action in the next chapter! Yes, there will be a battle scene!

Love you all!  
~ _Sandreline_


	9. A Touch of Heat and Helplesness

**A Touch of Cosmic Destiny**

**By:** _Sandreline_

Hello everyone! First and foremost, I am sorry for the lack of updates. The baby has been making me all sorts of weird and off my game! _As an apology, this is a_ _ **VERY**_ _long chapter! Just for all of you!_

**Important Note** : For those of you that have not seen Captain America: the Winter Soldier or the new Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. episodes, SEE THEM. You should all know by now that I am a comic book nerd, so I use those in my story to keep up-to-date on the plots. THEREFORE the whole Hydra thing put a real wrench in my plans…. SO I AM GOING TO NEED TO MAKE _MAJOR_ CHANGES IN MY IDEA FOR THIS STORY. _So please be patient with me while I work on basically re-doing all the chapters that I had ready to go_. Thank you for your understanding!

_**If you have not seen Captain America: the Winter Soldier, you will want to hold off on reading due to spoilers. This is your only warning – if you do not head it, that is all on YOU.** _

 

 

**Chapter 9: Touch of Heat and Helplessness**

To Steve's surprise, the party did not last until the early hours of the morning. In fact, it was barely ten when the birthday girl called it a night and the billionaire did not argue.

"I believe I shall take my leave as well," Thor admitted. "If my Lady would so kindly allow."

Serenity smiled warmly, and gave a wave of her hand. The Avengers team was slightly surprised to see a black tear in space appear. "Give my best regards to your mother, and Lord Odin as well." Serenity told him.

"I shall do so." The blonde muscle powerhouse smiled. After a moment's hesitation, Serenity moved to give the Asgardian a hug. "Stay strong, Thor. You will overcome the darkness."

Thor was confused by the Lunarian's words, but knew better than to ask. Giving a round of farewells, the Thunder God entered the portal to return to his own world.

"That's impressive." Bruce commented as he turned his eyes to the silver-haired woman. "What are you exactly?"

"Not mortal, and not human." Serenity replied with a smile.

"Trust me, Bruce," Natasha spoke up. "You want her on our side. She's probably the only one who can stop the Big Green."

"That's a new one," Clint joked at the nickname. "We'll have to add it to the list."

"Haha," Bruce retorted sarcastically. "I figured you guys would have known by now that nothing can stop him."

Serenity walked up to Bruce, and stood before him, looking him dead in the eye. However, it was the Hulk that was looking back at her. "I can help," She told him, reaching out a hand to touch his own. "You would have a better understand with him if you would not fight him quite so much."

A sensation that Bruce never thought he would feel again washed over him. Calm. How long had it been? How many years since he had last felt himself relax for just a moment?

Bruce Banner did not know when he had closed his eyes, but he opened them again to see Serenity had returned to Steve's side. "What are you?"

Serenity smiled warmly. "A friend."

"Well, thank you all so much for coming, but I have a private party with my lady here to attend." Tony piped up.

"Tony!" Pepper cried out while slapping his arm.

"Oh, please. We're all adults; though some are more adult than others. So, thank you for coming, have a great night, and exit stage left." Tony smirked with a wave.

Pepper shook her head. "Thank you again, everyone, for coming. I had a wonderful birthday."

Natasha and Pepper exchanged a short hug, and everyone else took their turn. By the time everyone separated, Steve found himself not quite ready to part company with the Lunarian at his side. As they walked outside of Stark Tower, he took her hand. "You know," He began, "We aren't that far from Central Park. If you would like to join me, we could, you know, go for a walk?" He asked in a slightly nervous tone.

Serenity was inwardly squealing, but she only let a bright smile show. "I would love that." As he led her down the street with a smile in return, she moved a little closer to him so that their arms were almost touching, and her fingers laced with his. "I hear that Central Park is very dangerous at night." She told him.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you." Steve told her sincerely.

Serenity gave a coy smirk. "Actually, Captain, I was going to let you know that _I_ would protect _you._ " She teased.

"Is that so?" Steve bantered back.

The Lunarian nodded. "You may be the muscle, but I am the magic."

Steve looked down at the goddess beside him. "I will never argue that."

Blue eyes snapped up to stare into pale blue, and she blushed. Well, that came to bite her in the butt. So much for her witty banter; he turned it right around on her with that charm of his!

They soon entered the park, where the only light was coming from the lamps and the full moon overhead. At first when they crossed the entrance, there were several couples enjoying a walk as well, but they were all taking their leave. Wise decision, too, but the couple that was entering was an exception. Serenity would be sure to burn any thug that interrupted her date, that was for sure!

Steve led her along the side walk, walking under lamp lights and the branches of trees that allowed Serenity's home to peek through. There was a comfortable silence around them as they just enjoyed the presence of the other, but Serenity also wanted to take the time to better get to know the hero. "So, where are you from?" She asked.

"Well," Steve began, growing a little uncomfortable. He did not have the best childhood, after all. Bucky was one of the few good things in his life, and Bucky was no longer around. "I was born in the 1920's in the lower east side of Manhattan. My parents were Irish immigrants, and back then it was still hard to get work or make a decent living for the Irish."

"I heard about that in my history class. The Irish immigrants had it very hard back then." Serenity said softly.

"It didn't help that my dad died when I was a kid. My mom passed away from pneumonia when I was in my late teens. My buddy Bucky, though, he was always there for me. The only way he could have been more of a brother was if he was related by blood." Steve said, though the familiar ache for the loss those in his past filled him. He still had not been able to fully mourn Bucky, because to him, it was less than a year ago when he watched his friend fall to his death.

Serenity placed her other hand on Steve's arm, offering him comfort. "I know," She whispered. "I lost everyone, too." She removed her hand, and once more turned her attention forward. "It is not easy, suddenly being alone." She turned to glance at him. "What gets me by is knowing that my loved ones would not want me to dwell. They always wanted the best for me, to be happy. So for them, I carry on."

Steven took a moment and thought about her words. "You're right." He told her.

She gave him a grin. "I usually am."

Steve gave a laugh, which helped to further dissolve the suddenly somber mood they found themselves in. "So is there anything that is not in your file that you can tell me about yourself?"

"Let's see…" She playfully began. "I love ice cream, chocolate preferably; I love video games and comic books."

"Really?" Steve asked.

"Why, is that so hard to believe?" Serenity teased.

"No, just interesting." Steve smirked. "Before the war, I actually studied art. Specifically, I drew comic books."

"Really?" Serenity asked, her eyes going wide.

"That's the honest truth." The blonde male smiled warmly at the giddy expression on the Lunarian.

Serenity gave a small bounce in her step. "That's so cool!" She replied, feeling like her teenage self for the first time in over a decade. "You sound like my perfect kind of guy!"

The war hero blushed at her words, deciding the change the topic. "What did you study in college?"

"Nothing." She answered. "I didn't go. They don't exactly have classes on saving the world or inter-galactic diplomacy. Besides," she added with a laugh. "I used to get terribly grades. I never really cared for school."

"It couldn't have been that bad." Steve tried to cheer her up.

Serenity winked. "My average test score in math was a 30."

Steven blinked. "Alright, that's bad."

The Lunarian grinned. "Told you. Anyway," she continued. "It would have been easier to study without having to save the world and listing to my cat lecture me constantly about being a hero."

Steve stopped walking, which caused Serenity to stop as well. "Did I just hear you say that your cat…"

" _Someone help!_ "

Both heroes head snapped to the north, where off in the dark distance a female form was running through the park. Just a few yards behind her in determined pursuit was a tall male, and the flash of steel in his hand was their indication that he definitely had a knife and bad intentions.

Without hesitatation, Steve took off running. It was his intent to first get the girl to safety, but as he approached he watched as Sailor Cosmos swooped down from the sky, her wings spread out as she grabbed the girl and lifted her into the air out of harm's way. The woman continued to scream, but now Steve would be able to focus his attention on the attacker.

"What the hell?" The unknown assailant cried out as he watched his victim be lifted into the air by an angel. Steve took the distraction to stop in the man's path.

"Give me the knife." Steve ordered calmly.

"Fuck you, man." The brown haired thug stated in a heavy New York accent. Now that Steve was this close, he could see that the attacker was covered in tattoos and clearly in a gang. "You just cost me a night of fun." Taking in the clothing that Steve was wearing, the stranger changed gears. "Give me your wallet, or I'm going to slice you into more pieces than a pizza."

"What kind of threat is that?" Steve asked.

"One I'll carry out, if you don't have over all your cash." He said, holding his knife out at Steve.

"I'll let you handle him." Sailor Cosmos spoke from somewhere above and behind Steve.

"I am the muscle, after all." Steve said without taking his eyes off his opponent. The attacker lunged in a very sloppy manner, waving the knife around like an amateur. Steve expertly leaned to the right, and sent a right hook into the man's jaw, making sure to use caution so as not to break it but still cause harm.

The man went down, but he quickly got back up. "Stay down, son." Steve warned.

He did not listen, and began slashing as he approached Steve. Clearing the gang member did not recognize him as Captain America, or he would be running in the opposite direction. Sailor Cosmos watched from her perch on a tree branch as Steve continued to give fluid movements and dodge the sharpened blade. Her blue eyes snapped in fury as she watched the man pull out a gun from the back of his pants. Before she could react, Steve had been shot.

With a cry she leapt out of the tree, but the bullet wound did not stop the super hero from ending the fight. With a kick the attacker was sent flying back, the gun and knife falling out of his hands as he connected harshly with a tree.

Steve placed his left hand over his right side, where the bullet had impaled him just below the ribs. He winced and tried not to take big breaths. Sailor Cosmos was standing before him, worry etched on her face as she placed her hands on his shoulders. "Steve! Steve, are you alright?" She asked.

"Yeah, I've been shot before. Nothing new." He told her. "I just need to get to a doctor."

Sailor Cosmos huffed. "As if!" Her hands ran themselves down his chest, taking advantage of feeling his muscles while they began to glow silver. Steve had frozen at the feel of her hands running down his flesh, and he felt like he was overheating while at the same time having a bucket of water dumped over his head. The pain increased for just a moment, but that was most likely due to the bullet that was digging its way out of his body. The bullet fell to the ground, and was immediately forgotten as Steve felt his body repairing itself. It took a few moments, but Sailor Cosmos stepped back and admired her work. "Doctor's have nothing on me."

"That was… thank you." He said. No pain, no scar.

Cosmos smiled warmly at him. Doing her best to fight off the blush that she could feel heating her cheeks. "You're welcome."

"…did you feel me up?" Steve asked point blank.

Sailor Cosmos shed her transformation, once more standing as she had appeared earlier in the night. Her cheeks were so red they could have beat Rudolph's nose. "I did not!"

Steve smirked. "I think you did."

Serenity huffed while trying to cover her embarrassment at being caught. "You're imagining things."

"I am?" He asked with a cute tilt of his head as he stared at her. "Because I was going to say that if you did, you are welcome to do it again."

Her blush had officially spread down her neck. Her mouth opened a few times, but nothing came out. Steve took a step closer to her, bringing them inches apart. He looked down into her eyes, enjoying how adorable she was when flustered. "Are you sure?"

Serenity's mouth opened and closed, not quite sure what to say. How did she want this to proceed? Steve moved to lean in closer, and her nose filled with his masculine scent.

"Um, excuse me?" A feminine voice interrupted them. Both heroes turned to look at the woman they had just saved, standing just a few feet away from them. She was nervously twisting her hands together and shifting from foot to foot. "I just wanted to say thank you, for saving me. I don't know what I would have done… thank you so much." She added again.

Steve gave her a small smile. "Our pleasure, ma'am. Your safety is our reward."

"Would you like us to take you home?" Serenity asked.

"Would you mind? I don't know where in the park I am, and I really don't want to run into any more trouble…" The brunette gratefully muttered. With a wave of her hand, Serenity teleported the woman home. Sometimes having her powers was the coolest thing in the world.

"Steve?" Serenity said as she looked back up into his eyes. He had not stepped back when they were interrupted, and his presence was making it impossible to think of anything else but the connection vibrating between them.

"Yes?"

Without warming, Serenity jumped up and wrapped her arm around his neck, pulling him down into a kiss. Steve let out a sound of surprise before he slowly wrapped his arms around her form. The kiss was nothing intense; it was gentle, sweet. But still Serenity felt her toes curl, and Steve could not tell if his heart was beating as he pulled her form more against his own. They were lost in their own little world.

Meanwhile, the woman they saved appeared suddenly in her apartment. She was dazed for a moment before a smirk stretched across her lips. Moving over to her phone, she entered a four digit code, and then entered another six digit code.

"Voice confirmation."

"Agent Turner reporting. Verification code 4585. Confirm that Captain America is with Sailor Cosmos. Repeat, we can confirm that Captain America is with Sailor Cosmos. We will need to modify the plan."

"Understood. Report has been received. Hail Hydra!"

"Hail Hydra!" she echoed before ending the call.

8888888888

One week later, Serenity found herself walking hand-in-hand with Steve through the newly opened Captain America exhibit in Washington, DC to visit the Smithsonian Museum. She was dressed in jeans with a body-forming spaghetti-strap white shirt and a blue long-sleeve lave over-shirt that hung off one shoulder. Steve was wearing a baggy sweatshirt with a hat pulled low over his eyes, hoping to avoid being recognized.

"Relax," Serenity smiled while trying not to laugh. "No one will be looking for Captain America in his own exhibit."

"I would rather not take the risk." He answered. "I would hate to be embarrassed in front of you on our third date."

Serenity smiled warmly, her hand tightening in reassurance in his own. "True, that is more of a fifth-date sort of thing. All I have to say is that you were not cut out to be a ninja." She leaned up on her tippy toes using their joined hands to tug him towards her. "Relax, everything will be alright."

She could feel the tension in his shoulder lift away as they relaxed, and he gave her a small smile. "Come on, I'm interested to see what they did."

"Will you let me know if they got anything wrong?" Serenity asked they approached the entrance. "I expect the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth." She teased.

"I will be sure to set the record straight." He winked at her as Steve handed the man their tickets, making sure to keep the bill of his hat tipped down.

The tour was rather incredible; it was very detailed and impressive with its displays, and had original footage from the war of Steve and his team. "So that's where it went…" Steve muttered to himself.

"Your costume?" Serenity asked. They were standing before one of the displays. The wall was an enlarged photo of Steve and his team, the Howling Commandos. In front of the pictures were mannequins, each with a World War 2 uniform of its owner, who was seen wearing it in the picture behind it. "Dum Dum Dugan," Steve stated as he pointed out each member, trying to keep the feeling of loss at bay. "Jim Morita," he pointed to another. "That's Montgomery Falsworth, Gabriel Jones, and Jacques Dernier."

Serenity admired the uniform of Steve, who was in the center with a replica of his vibranium shield propped on a rock. "And Bucky?" She asked softly.

He nodded, turning to his left and seeing glass memorial with Bucky's name and image. Serenity let his hand slip out of her own as he slowly approached, though not getting too close. Serenity followed him, though being curious and giving him his space. Her eyes scanned to the words that were written. "… _the only member of Howling Commandos who gave his life in battle."_

"He was a true hero." Steve told her.

Serenity slipped her hand on Steve's once more, lacing their fingers together as she looked up at him, watching him stare at the image of his best friend. "He always will be."

Steve looked down at her with a warm smile. Giving one last glance at the memorial, he gave her hand a gentle hug. "Come on, I want to show you the picture of Tony's dad."

"I still can't believe that you were friends with him." Serenity smiled softly while glad to help cheer him up a little.

"He was a great guy. He had a knack for being ahead of his time with his inventions, and he was well known for his charm on the ladies."

"Well, there's your DNA test." Serenity laughed.

Steve chuckled as they came to a portion of the exhibit where there were three particular photos. The first was, of course, Howard Stark. The second was Colonel Chester Phillips. It was the third that made him pause.

"Who is she?" Serenity asked, sensing a connection. She would not get jealous; after all, she had a past love as well.

"Peggy Jones." He answered. "She was a great gal; she really believed in me."

Serenity looked at her photograph. "She was one of the ones to originally begin S.H.I.E.L.D., wasn't she?" She confirmed.

"Yes." Steve answered. "She's still alive, though her memory is not fully there. She's in hospice care." He told her.

She smiled softly at him and squeezed her hand. "But you were reunited."

He smiled softly down at the goddess beside him. "Yeah. It was good closure."

A bright smile was his reward as, right there in the middle of the Smithsonian, Steve Rogers leaned down to cup her cheek, and gently bring their lips together in a simple and sweet kiss.

8888888888

Two weeks after their visit to the Smithsonian, Steve found himself cooking for Serenity at his apartment. The candles were still burning on the table behind them, and there was a cd of smooth jazz playing softly in the background. Dinner had gone wonderfully, with some slight teasing that she ate almost as much as him, and plenty of flirting.

In retrospect, that is probably how they ended up on the couch in a heated lip lock.

The relationship between them had continued to escalate over the past month, with the two of them having three or four dates a week. The gentle and sweet kisses had begun to turn hungry and passionate. This would explain why Serenity was now rising to her knees, slowly shifting herself into his lap by placing both of her toned legs on each side of his hips while refusing to break contact with his lips.

Steve had placed his own fears of inexperience aside when they had first started taking progressing to their level. Serenity had explained that she did not have much for experience than him, and that they would learn together. Well, it was working out _damn_ well, if he did say so himself!

He moaned as she pressed her hips down around his very obvious erection; however, it must have felt equally good to her because she let out an echo. Serenity's body hummed at the feeling of his strong hands sliding down to her waist, clutching her hips and pulling her tighter again him. His muscles twitched beneath her fingers as she ran them up his arms and to his shoulders, and she reveled in the knowledge that this honorable, drop dead sexy hero was with her.

Steve let his hormones take control as he let his lips leave her own, trailing kisses from the corner of her mouth to her jaw, and traveling along her jaw to her neck. Serenity's eyes snapped open, silver swirling with blue at the pleasure that curled her toes when he nipped the flesh of her neck just under her ear. The blonde male beneath her took her reaction as a good thing, if her hands fisting in his hair while she gasped was any indication. She truly had to be a goddess, because the taste of her skin was just too much as he trembled beneath her.

They were interrupted by his apartment phone ringing. Serenity gave a whimper. She did not want this to end – _never_ had she done anything like this before, and it felt too good to stop. She did not want it to stop. Steve felt the same way, because between kisses as he moved to the other side of her neck, he told her to ignore it.

After a minute, the phone stopped ringing and once again they could hear the smooth jazz in the background that helped to set the mood. However, the reprieve only lasted a moment before his cell phone began to ring instead. Serenity had both of her hands cupping his strong jaw, and she pulled back just enough to talk. "Should you check that?"

"I really don't want to," He answered. "But I should. It might be S.H.I.E.L.D." They hesitated just a moment more, and slowly separated. Serenity sat beside him on the couch as Steve reached over to grab his cell phone off the coffee table and answered it. "Rogers."

" _Are you screening my calls_?" Tony's voice spoke out. " _Because that is totally unacceptable, unless you happy to be getting the hanky panky on with your goddess_."

Steve grumbled, and Serenity blushed, easily able to hear every word that Tony was saying. "Now is not the time, Tony."

" _Oh my god, you are_." Tony's voice stated in a completely professional tone. " _Do you need me to tell you what to do?_ " He asked. " _Make sure you have protection, and be sure to get her permission if you want to film it. That's important_."

"Tony!" Steve growled.

"I _can't believe it took you so long, do you know how much money I owe Thor_?"

"Thor knows?" Serenity asked out loud.

Tony, upon hearing the silver-haired woman over the phone, yelled so loud that Steve had to pull his cell phone away from his here. " _Serenity, darling! I want to be the first to congratulate you on getting through to Captain Honor Code, here! Can you settle the debate for me? Does he wear boxers or briefs?_ "

"Goodbye, Tony." Steve grumbled.

" _No, wait_ ," They both heard Tony protest before the call ended.

"Well," Steve stated after a moment. "At least he waited to embarrass me in front of you until well after the fifth date."

Serenity smiled as placed her hand over his own, which he lifted to his lips. Their eyes met over their connected hands, and as they both started to slowly lean in for another kiss, they were once again interrupted.

" _Sere, you had best get home_!" Came a feminine voice over the communicator that Steve had seen only once before. The image of a black feline appeared on the small screen. " _There's a youma sucking everyone dry at your old high school's spring festival!_ "

"The cat really does talk!" Steve whispered in disbelief with wide eyes.

"Yeah, it's getting her to shut up that's the trick." Serenity responded.

" _What_?" Luna snapped as her maroon eyes narrowed.

"I'm on my way." Serenity replied, snapping the communicator shut. She sent her boyfriend an apologetic smile. "I think it's safe to say our date is over…" she admitted regretfully.

"Or just on hold until tomorrow." He answered. "There's a dance place in Jersey that has swing dancing on Friday nights."

Serenity smiled brightly. "I'm getting better." She reminded him, the memory of their first time dancing making him wince. "Call me."

"I will." He answered. They exchanged a quick and gentle kiss before Steve watched her step back into one of her portals. It was just as well, he thought as his phone buzzed. It was from Natasha, and they had a mission. Like Serenity said, the date was over.

8888888888

"So things are going good with you and Cosmos, huh?" Widow commented as they made their way to their target. The Russian assassin was not sure if Steve knew, but the entire Strike Team that accompanied them was listening intently.

"You could say that." Captain America replied as he took his shield off his back.

"Oh, so things are going _really_ good." Natasha smirked. "I'm glad. I like her."

"Nice to know you approve." Steve smirked. "It means you'll stop trying to set up me with other women."

"And risk the wrath of a goddess?" The red-head asked with a raised eyebrow. "Do I look like an idiot?"

Steve laughed. "So what's the target?" He asked, getting back to business.

8888888888

"I have a problem." Serenity blushed as she grabbed a pillow from her couch and squeezed it to her chest.

"What's wrong?" Artemis asked as the while feline jumped up on the coffee table to look at his charge.

"I think I am in love with Captain America."

"Well, I approve." Luna commented. "If anything, he is _too_ perfect a candidate. He would make a fair and just king."

"Luna, I think it's safe to say that the only kingdom I'll be ruling is the Moon. Crystal Tokyo was over before it began."

"You never know what the future holds." She advised.

"She has a point." Artemis agreed with his wife. "I don't understand the problem, though."

Serenity blushed and squeezed the pillow tighter with her arms. "It seems too good to be true. I feel like I should be waiting for the proverbial bomb to go off, you know?"

The two guardian cats exchanged glances. "Sere, you cannot think like that." Luna spoke.

"Yeah; what happened to the girl who take any risk and fight any battle if it meant following her heart?" Artemis added.

Slowly, Serenity smiled. "You're right."

8888888888

The crowd cheered as the home team scored another home run, and Steve and Serenity stood up to cheer with them. Sitting back down, Serenity waved one of the workers walking up and down the aisles for a hotdog. "Are you sure you're not bored?" Steve asked while leaning over to her.

Serenity paid the hot dog vendor and turned to give Steve a quick kiss. "Not at all." She told him honestly. "Maybe when I was a teen, but in high school I played a game, and I have been hooked ever since. Thank you for bringing me."

He smiled that charming smile of his that made her weak in the knees; thankfully, she was already sitting down. "No problem. After all, it's an American tradition."

She took a bit bite of her hotdog, chewed, and swallowed. "Is it any different?"

Steve shook his head. "The crowds are bigger, and the grass greener, but it hasn't changed otherwise." He was grateful for that, too. Wrapping his left arm around Serenity's shoulders, he grinned as she leaned into him and continued to finish her hot dog. It was just so easy for him to be normal around her, not at all like the clumsy naïve boy like he was with Peggy.

The announcer's voice came on over the speakers. " _It looks like Benite is trying to steal third!_ "

The crowd, Steve and Serenity included, cheered on the home team.

8888888888

Steve's baseball hat fell to the floor, yanked off by Serenity as his apartment door slammed shut and locked with a click. Their mouths did not separate as he pushed her up against the wall, his hormones and adrenaline getting the better of him as he used more strength then necessary before he hoisted his girlfriend up. Fortunately, he was dating a goddess, who if anything seemed even more turned on by the aggressive actions as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

Steve let out a moan of approval, holding her captive against the wall while kissing her senseless. She returned the passion with just as much fervor, their hands roaming wherever they could. Her hair had come undone from her traditional streamers and now cascaded to the floor in a silver wave. One of Steve's hands found itself fisted in her soft hair as his other hand helped to hold her up as he did his best to maneuver them to the couch. When his knees hit his couch, he sank down to lower Serenity to the cushions while he remained over her. One of Serenity's legs slid down from his waist to wrap around his leg, giving her the leverage she needed to rub her own hips against his hard erection. The action sent them both gasping.

"I think…" Steve panted between kisses, "that we… should slow down…"

"Why?" Serenity asked, her hands running down the rippling muscles of his back as rocked her hips against his again.

Steve groaned. "Because I really want to do things to you right now that are not proper," he informed her.

In a bold and daring move, Serenity moved one of her hands up to his blonde locks, forcing his head back to look into her very serious eyes. "Does this feel wrong to you at all?"

"God, no." He answered hotly.

"Do you care for me?" She continued, her hand running down his neck and then to his rock hard arms.

Steve rested his forehead on her own, taking mild amusement that we forehead was glowing with a crescent moon. Should he tell her? He had been contemplating his feelings for the woman beneath him, who was so loving and strong, a warrior as well as an average woman. To him, there was not a better match in the world, but he was also scared. He didn't exactly have any experience, and he did not want to rush into anything. At the same time, he felt that time was not an issues, considering the circumstances. Taking a deep breath, he finally answered her. "I love you."

A blinding smile was his answer. "Then what are you waiting for?" She asked him in a whisper, and then gave him a sweet kiss on the lips. "I love you, too."

The hero felt as if his chest was going to explode at her confession as the intensity between them once more escalated. However, Steve found himself pulling away once more. "I still think we should slow down," he told her, though he had never felt such a desperate pain from the little Captain before. Sure, he knew about sex and how it worked, and would listen as the guys would talk about the women they had been with, but that was never his style.

Serenity's chest was heaving up and down from the passion between them. There was such an intense, magnetic bond between them that now that they had progressed to such a level, it was hard to pull away. "Then again," Steve continued…

"There are other things…" Serenity finished his thought.

Steve looked down at the swirling blue and silver eyes beneath him, complimented with thoroughly-kissed lips and her rising chest. The goddess before him had no idea how much she had him under her control.

Serenity was thinking along the same lines as she looked at the male specimen above her. This was a chance for her, a chance she wanted to take. He was no longer mortal, but a being them was able to keep up with her, magic aside. The thought of seeing what was under that shirt had her clit practically throbbing with desire.

The blonde hero rose up to his knees, lifting the t-shirt over his head. The Lunarian greedily drank in the sight of his defined abs and chiseled chest, her eyes raking in his form as Steve brought the shirt over his head and tossing it to the floor. Without hesitation, Serenity loosened her legs from around his waist and moved to sit up, letting her hands run along his muscles as they twitched under her touch. Steve remained still, watching her look of amazement as she explored his body and enjoying the gratification he felt that she was so enamored with his form. He may have been given the muscles by the serum, but he did still have to work to keep them in such shape.

Serenity stopped after getting her fill, looking up into pale blue eyes. Moving her legs under her, she rose to her knees as well, slowly lifting her own shirt over her head as she did so. It was Steve's turn to stare in wonder as he held his breath. She did not have muscle in the same sense that he did. However, she was toned; so very, very toned. With the added curves of her chest and her ass, Steve had no doubts that she was a goddess sent for him to worship. His hands found the bare skin of her stomach and trailed up from her waist to her ribs, stopping once he reached the dark blue of her lacy bra. "It's not fair that you have on more layers." He told her; though he was not arguing about the way the bra seemed to beckon him to admire her chest.

Serenity leaned forward on the couch, pressing her bare flesh against his own. It was the most incredible sensation that she had ever felt. She did not reply, instead enjoying as Steve reached behind her back and attempted to find the clasp. It took him a moment, but Serenity closed her eyes and tipped her head back as she felt it come undone before Steve slowly slipped the straps from her shoulders. He left a train of kisses from her neck to her now bare shoulder, and Serenity found herself arching into him.

She had read plenty of Mina and Makoto's romance novels; she may be innocent in body, but she had always been curious and anxious to do some of the things that she had read about. Now she could not imagine doing them with anyone other than Steve. Sliding her hands down his abs, just barely using the tips of her nails as she did, she moved to undo the button of his jeans and slide the zipper down. Without the hard material blocking him, Steve's hard erection popped out towards her, only retained by his boxer briefs. "Well, I guess I know what to tell Tony now," Serenity teased.

"You had better not." Steve warned her in a half joking, half serious manner.

"Then maybe you should even the odds?" She said, shyly looking up at him through her lashes.

With a groan, Steve moved his hands to the back of her knees and pulled, flipping her on her back on the couch. Serenity gasped both in surprise at his own bold move, and in pleasure. As much as she loved her boyfriend's morals and honor, she was greatly enjoying this more wild side. Steve made quick work with her jeans, sliding them passed her hips, over her thighs, and finally her ankles before he tossed them to the floor. She wore a matching dark blue lacy thong underneath that had him salivating.

The Lunarian reached out her hands to him, beckoning the hero to join her. However, Steve felt that at this point, it would be far more romantic and gentlemanly to move her to the bed. So, he leaned down and wrapped his arms around her, picking her up like the Queen that she was and walked her down the hall, his jeans barely hanging on his waist. Serenity would have swooned if she had still been a teenager. Upon entering his room, he brought her to his bed and gentle laid her down on it. Quickly he rid himself of his jeans, letting them be forgotten on the floor. He then moved to kneel over her on the bed, kissing her sweetly as his hands slowly moved to slide that sinful pair of lace from between her legs, leaving her bare to his view. After tossing them to the floor as well, he simply watched her for a moment, taking in her curvy form. However, her hand soon grasped his own and pulled him down to her, letting him fall to lay beside her.

It was only for a moment before her curiosity got the better of her, and one of her hands slid down his body to the tent in his boxer briefs; boy scouts could camp under there! She hesitated for just a moment, trying to recall when the women in those romance books would do, before she placed her hand on his erection. It was surprisingly hard and yet soft at the same time. She grew bold.

Steve gave a gasp and then a deep groan as her slender hand slipped under the band of his underwear and wrapped her fingers around his throbbing member, pushing the top of his boxer briefs down slightly. She gave a small smile as he twitched in her hand, and slowly began to pump him up and down. His whole body tensed. Whatever she was doing felt… indescribably good. "God, don't stop."

Serenity hummed, feeling equal pleasure at having her boyfriend at her complete mercy. Giving it just a little more pressure, she moved her hand up and down his length faster. Within moments he had turned over onto his back as his eyes rolled into his head, panting for breath. His hips were jerking out of his control with her movements, and as Serenity decided to move just a little faster, Steve's body froze and he gave a cry. The Lunarian did not stop; instead absorbed by his reaction and the white substance that was proof of his spent pleasure. Mina and Makoto's romance novels had _nothing_ on the real deal!

Steve's stomach and chest muscles were twitching as he came down from his first euphoric high, and his eyes snapped open. Serenity had let him go, and had curled up on his side while resting her head on his shoulder. She was glowing with feminine pride. After a few seconds, as Steve caught his breath and removed his underwear completely, using it to clean himself.

Then, with a twinkle in his eyes, he turned to his girlfriend. His voice was husky as he spoke. "I think I need to return the favor…"

Serenity gave a squeak a moment before he was on top of her.

8888888888

Always the gentleman, Steve had returned the favor more than once; because once he had her crying out his name, he did not want her to stop. Despite his strength, her gasps truly made him feel truly powerful, to have this goddess that desired him so.

They had fallen asleep a few hours ago, but out of habit Steve was awake with the dawn. She had curled up into him while they slept, burying her face in his chest and tangling their legs together. He could feel her faint breaths on his skin, and he knew then and there that this was what he would always want to wake up to.

Today was going to be a wonderful day.

"Go back to sleep." She mumbled.

He kissed her forehead. "Can't." He answered. "It's a new beautiful day."

"Tell it that I said to wait." She told him, wrapping her top arm over around him as if to keep him prisoner.

Rogers smirked. "As much as I would love that, we both have to rise and shine."

One blue eye opened slowly, staring at him as if he was crazy. "I would fall in love with a morning person…"

The blonde male laughed. "If you get up, I'll make you breakfast before I go on my run and you have a universe to look after."

That seemed he found the magic word, because she instantly sat up, her hair a curtain of silver behind her. "Pancakes?" She asked hopefully.

He smirked. "Sure, those haven't changed in the last seventy years, right?"

The couple had eaten breakfast quickly, both in wonderfully happy moods. When it came time to part, it took them almost twenty minutes. After last night, they were both more comfortable in the physical stage of their relationship, and the kissing and groping was enough to assure the other that they were nowhere near finished with what they started, though they would wait to go further.

"I'm going to need to do a long run," He told her, feeling the strain of his boxer briefs against his erection.

Serenity smirked. "Or you could take a cold shower, I hear that works."

He kissed her one more time, before moving to kiss her temple. "When will I see you again?" He asked.

"Soon, or I couldn't stand it." She answered. "Will you call me later?"

"Tonight." He promised, one hand cupping her cheek.

She smiled brightly. "Have fun on your run." She told him. "I love you."

Steve leaned down so their noses were touching. "I love you, too." They met in one more kiss, gentle and sweet but also of promise. When they pulled away, they gave one last smile to the other before Serenity went through a portal, knowing if she did not leave now, she never would.

Steve stayed in his hallway a moment longer, already wishing she would appear in his arms. After taking a deep breath, he opened his door. "Long run," He told himself.

8888888888

"On your left," Steve told the runner ahead of him as he passed the first time.

Steve did the same thing when he passed him a second time. "On your left."

And a third. "On your left."

"Don't you even dare!" The other runner challenged, picking up his speed in a futile effort the catch the super soldier.

The fourth time that Steve saw the runner, he was propped up against the tree. "Need a medic?" Steve asked playfully.

"What I need is a new set of lungs," the man said. "You realize you just ran twenty six miles in thirteen minutes?"

"Was that all?" Steve replied with a smirk.

The man snorted. "Was that all," He replied. "You should be ashamed of yourself." The man told him. "Go do another lap as punishment." He paused for a moment. "Did you do it? I assume you just did it."

Steve laughed, and held out his hand. "Steve Rogers."

"Yeah, I figured that much." The other runner said while Steve helped him to stand. "Sam Wilson."

8888888888

"Well you are glowing brighter than the full moon," Luna purred while pointing out the obvious. "I take it that things are going well with Captain America."

"Very well." Serenity sighed happily on her bed as she stared up at her ceiling, before sitting up as looking at Luna. "I love him."

"Well, good, I'm glad." Artemis piped up as he jumped up to join them. "You have always been someone who needs love in their life. After becoming Cosmos, we were worried we had lost the happy girl we knew and loved."

"She's still here." Serenity smiled dreamily.

"Ok, now it's getting too mushy for me." The white feline teased.

Serenity was about to retort when the symbol of Pluto flashed on her forehead for a moment, before it was replaced but the bright shine of the gold eight-pointed star. Serenity gasped, and clutched her heart.

" _You must leave, Cosmos_." A voice filled the room.

" _The events that are unraveling as we speak must come to pass. You cannot intervene_." Another added.

"It's Destiny and Fate!" Luna stated in shock as both felines looked around the room. Serenity was unaware of anything but the visions in her mind. Tears began to flow down her face. Steve. Fury. Phil. Ward. S.H.I.E.L.D. Hydra. She let out a sob.

" _In order to ensure that you do not intercede, we decree that you must leave this planet for an Earth week_." The first voice commanded.

" _You may not have any communication_." The second added.

" **So we have stated, so it shall be**." The two voices spoke as one. With a sob, Serenity was transformed into Sailor Cosmos, and vanished from before her advisors with a cry.

"What just happened?" Artemis asked.

"I don't know," Luna added. "But it seems as if there is nothing that we can do."

Both felines were surrounded by silence. Whatever it was, if Fate and Destiny were interfering, it was nothing good.

8888888888

So, what do you all thing? 18 pages long enough to make up for the absence? I hope you enjoyed it!

Thank you all for your continued support! You are all so awesome!  
~ _Sandreline_


	10. A Touch of Loss

**A Touch of Cosmic Destiny**

**By:** _Sandreline_

Hello everyone! Thank you so much for the wonderful feedback that you all gave me on the last chapter! I am so relieved that you enjoyed it – I was really worried with the whole Hydra curveball! But I have been able to come up with some wicked ideas…. Though a forewarning, it will most likely no longer factor in the other Marvel movies, for the sake of my muse's sanity. Haha. So, pretend any future Marvel movies will not exist for the sake of Sere/Steve! I hope you all enjoy!

 

 

**Chapter 10: A Touch of Loss**

"No!" Sailor Cosmos screamed as tears coursed down her cheeks and she appeared in an unknown world. "No!" Her pale form sank to the floor of wherever Fate and Destiny had sent her, her fists pounding the ground at her knees. "Send me back! I have to go back!"

" **The events that have been set in motion must occur** ," Fate's feminine voice surrounded her from wherever the being was hiding in the universe.

" **Your interference would throw the timeline off its needed course** ," Destiny added in his deep tone, almost chilling her bones as the words seemed to pass through her.

"He needs me," Sailor Cosmos cried. "Please do not let him go through that alone! The lives that will be lost… the _chaos!_ " She begged. "When he realizes that I am not there when he needs me most… you cannot just separate us like that!"

" **You dare defy us**?" Destiny's voice took on a challenging tone.

" **She is not** ," Fate's kinder tone interfered. " **Serenity, we cannot allow you on Earth until your Steve Rogers has completed the task before him. However, we are not so cruel as to leave you completely alone.** "

Her tear-stained face looked up, trying to see her surroundings with her blurry vision. "Where did you send me?" She asked the pair.

"Odango?"

Silver hair spun as she turned to look at the familiar yet hesitant tone. "Sieya?"

"It is you!" A second voice added.

"Yaten? Taiki?" Sailor Cosmos spoke up, wiping her tears from her face.

Sailor Star Fighter knelt beside the fallen angel. "What are you doing here? Are you alright?" The black haired senshi asked.

Sailor Cosmos shook her head just before wrapping her arms around the neck of the friend that she had not seen in several years.

"She's not Sailor Moon anymore," Sailor Star Maker pointed out in awe. "She became Sailor Cosmos."

"What happened to her? Why is she like this?" Sailor Star Healer asked in slight worry for her fellow silver-haired senshi.

"Odango?" Sailor Star Fighter asked softly.

"A lot has happened…" Cosmos began.

"Let's get her to Kakyuu." Sailor Star Healer advised. "Maybe she can help."

Sailor Star Maker nodded, and she and Healer helped Cosmos to her feet. "Come on," Fighter said soothingly as they lead her out of the courtyard and into Kinmoku's palace.

8888888888

Steve walked up the stairway of his apartment building, doing his best to shake the feeling that something about the mission just did not add up. He has always followed his instincts before, and they have yet to lead him wrong. In any event, all he wanted to do when he got to his apartment was call Serenity. It had not even been a day and already he just wanted to have her in his arms.

When he got to the top of the stairs, he paused. He did not leave the radio on, let alone so loudly. With caution and trained stealth, he entered his apartment. When his eyes landed on the form of Nick Fury, who clearly was suffering from an unknown injury, he did not fully relax.

"I do not remember giving you a key," Steve told him.

"Like I would need one." Fury answered.

The unexpected arrival of company kept Steve from realizing that his message machine was blinking, alerting him to a new message that he would not hear for some time.

" _Steve, this is Artemis. I am one of Serenity's guardians. There is something that you need to know…"_

8888888888

The Fireball princess welcomed the Lunarian princess with open arms, and immediately ushered her senshi and Cosmos into her private chambers. Tea was brought by a maid, who respectfully did not remain to eavesdrop. Sailor Cosmos had removed her transformation, returning to her form as Serenity, which was still more mature and different than the blonde teenage form the Star Lights remembered. Serenity had launched into her story, catching them up on the events after they left, and what – or rather who – brought her to their door.

"After everything you did for them, they left you?" Yaten snapped. She could not believe it. Especially after viewing the loyalty that they had for their princess, they all just up and went their separate ways? The silver haired woman huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"You could have come to us, could have joined us here." Seiya said in soft tone.

Serenity smiled softly. "I thought about visiting," she answered, her blue eyes looking at the ebony haired female before turning to Kakyuu. "I'm so glad that Kinmoku is doing well and that you're all happy."

"We have you to thank." The red-haired princess smiled. Casting a green-eyes glance to Seiya, the fireball princess turned her attention back to Serenity. "This Steve Rogers," she began.

Serenity smiled softly. "I know," She replied. "I never thought I could love anyone the way that I loved Mamoru," She did not notice the sad glaze that filled Seiya's eyes at her words as she continued. "But there is something different. Steve has such a wonderful heart, and is such a gentleman. He treats me like a princess, where Mamoru would often make me feel like I was just a child that he had an obligation to."

"He sounds wonderful, from what you have said. A true warrior." Taiki added.

"He is amazing," Serenity added with a smile, just before her lips trembled as tears threatened to spill once more. "What is happening right now, on Earth… the world will be tossed into chaos!"

"His power will grow exponentially from this," Kakyuu's eyes gleamed with worry and fear.

"That is why I don't understand why they will not let me go back!" Serenity cried out. "I can prevent it from getting to that point!" The tears slipped down her cheek. "The man he is fighting… it's his best friend, Bucky! They grew up together, like brothers, and Steve thought he died in the war on a mission. It turns out… Hydra did horrible, horrible things to him! When Steve finds out who he really is…" Her words became stuck in her throat.

"Sh, sh." Seiya soothed, rubbing the Lunarian's back in circles.

"The Star Lights would never make it in time," Kakyuu said with remorse. "I am sorry that there is nothing that we can do."

Serenity shook her head and spoke in a soft voice. "It is not your fault. I just hope that Luna and Artemis were able to contact him…" She placed her head in her hands. "He's going to get hurt so badly…"

8888888888

( _Serenity, where are you_?) Steve thought as he climbed into the blue pickup truck. ( _Something big must be happening for you to be missing this… please be safe, and hurry back. We need you…_ )

"So," Natasha asked from the passenger seat. "Where did Captain America learn to steal cars?"

"Nazi, Germany. And we're not stealing, we're borrowing; feet off the dash." His voice came out a little clipped, though he did not mean for it to.

"You know," Natasha stated after a moment of thought, "She does have a whole universe to look after." She paused again. "Sorry if you feel like you cheated on her for kissing me, or something. It was for the mission."

"Yeah, I know." He answered.

"Maybe she can't help us because of some unknown force that's stopping her." Natasha went on, trying to make him feel better.

"That's what worries me." Was his reply. What is powerful enough to stop _her?_

8888888888

The Star Lights did their best to take Serenity's mind off the events that were occurring on Earth. They took her around Kinmoku, meeting the people that she risked her life to save. As welcoming and grateful as the people of Kinmoku were, Serenity was unable to stop herself from viewing the events on Earth.

The unfortunate time that she checked in on Steve was just as a missile struck the building he was in, causing him and Black Widow to leap into catch in the floor for cover. She began crying anew, not sure if he would be able to get out from under all the concrete that was piled on top of him as fire raced up to the sky.

The next time that she dared check on him, he was reunited with Agent Hill and Director Fury. Serenity felt relief when she saw the scene, because that meant that there was hope. After all, Fury had lived this long, she very much doubted that he could be killed if he knew the attack was coming.

Serenity was not one to accuse anyone of any ill intent, but she was more than sure that one of the Star Lights or even Kakyuu herself had someone slip something in her tea to make her sleep. When the Lunarian woke up, she was groggy and had trouble recalling the last few moments before everything went black. She quickly looked in at Steve, and found him lying in a hospital bed. She felt helpless; if she was there, she could heal him, or maybe not have been in that state at all.

"Please," Serenity begged to Fate and Destiny. "Please let me go back to him…"

Silence was her answer.

8888888888

She had been sitting in the courtyard of the Kinmoku palace three days later when it happened. For a moment, Destiny's tone left her unable to breathe as the unsettling feeling of a chill in her bones filled her. " **These events had to occur. If Hydra was not threatened into revealing themselves, Chaos would have gained too much power**."

" **You know that even we have rules that we must abide by**." Fate's more soothing by equally powerful voice reminded her.

"What now?" Serenity asked, knowing that only those they chose to hear them, could hear them. To anyone else, she was simply talking to herself.

" **Now, you may return**." Destiny told her. " **You are still the Keeper of Balance. The Earth will need you in this time of rebirth**."

"Wait," Serenity suddenly gasped in realization. "Was this it? Was this one of the events that led to Crystal Tokyo?"

" **In a way, yes**." Fate answered. " **The future that you saw is no more. However, a similar outcome can still be achieved**."

"I don't think S.H.I.E.L.D. would support me being Queen of Earth." Serenity told them. "They were ticked off enough learning I was the Queen of the Moon."

" **The organization that you know is no more** ," Destiny spoke. " **What will come- what you need to assist in creating- is the future**."

" **They are not your guardian court, but the Avengers do have a place in the world's defense that they must claim**." Fate added.

" **Go** ," Destiny ordered in a cold tone. The moment his words registered, she felt her transportation powers unlock, once more available for her use. " **Do your duty**." His command was followed by the disappearance of his presence, much to her relief.

"What do you see in that guy?" Serenity asked Fate, knowing that her mate was no longer listening.

" **He is not as bad as he appears**." Fate's amused tone answered before she felt her presence leave, as well.

"Odango?" Seiya's voice stated from behind her.

Serenity looked over her shoulder. "Seiya." She greeted in a soft tone as she stood.

"You're leaving, aren't you?" She asked.

Serenity nodded. "I am," She answered, saddened by the crestfallen features on her friend's face. "However, I promise to visit more. And you are all welcome anytime."

Seiya hesitated for a moment, before the familiar cocky grin stretched her lips. "We will, you can count on it. After all," She said. "I have to make sure that this Captain of yours will treat you right."

Serenity smiled brightly, and gave the slightly taller woman a hug. "Thank you," she told the Star Light.

"Be safe, Odango." Seiya told her as they separated.

"Ja!" The Lunarian winked before she stepped into a portal. It was time to go home.

8888888888

Natasha walked out of the cemetery, not sure what she would do now. She needed to get off the grid, and create a new identity for herself. It was going to be a long, rough road.

As she approached her black corvette, a breeze caused her red hair to fly in her face, obstructing her view. It was only for a moment, but that was all the time that was needed for the silver haired woman to appear at Natasha's car.

"Serenity." The Russian's voice spoke, not sure if she should be happy to see the goddess or angry beyond belief for her lack of assistance in the whole ordeal they just went through. They stared at one another in silence for a moment, before Natasha continued. "You can still catch Steve," Black Widow stated. "He's back there with Sam."

Serenity's blue eyes turned longingly to where Steve was standing, just making out his form in the distance. Her heart broke as it called out to him, but he was already walked away. First things first; if she wanted to make her disappearance up to Steve, she had work to do. "I have a plan." She stated while watching Steve's retreating back slip out of sight. Turning her blue eyes to Natasha's own, she continued. "Do you want to help me bring back S.H.I.E.L.D., and undo the damage done by Hydra?" She asked. "I can promise you revenge on a scale you could not imagine."

Natasha looked into the eyes of the Lunarian, before a small smirk stretched the corner of her lips. "Get in; I'll drive."

8888888888

I know this was nowhere near as long as the last chapter, but I am hoping that this all makes sense. It's not easy fitting in the SM/my ideas with the Marvel World.

_**Very important:**_ So, I wanted to give you all a heads up – for those of you that enjoy my fan fiction, would you be interested in readying/purchasing (For super cheap, it's through Kindle) my original books? (I am thinking of having a 1st 500 get I free deal thing.) If you are interested in learning more, follow me on at  /booksbykarisa or at  /KarisaWilliams . I am so excited! My cover art will be completed at the end of May, and the book published on Kindle the first week of June! I am working on a three, possible 4-part series and the first book is finally ready to go! _It's all thanks to you readers, that I have the inspiration to finally publish my own work! Thank you!_

_~Sandreline_


	11. A Touch of Reunion

**A Touch of Cosmic Destiny:**

**By:** _Sandreline_

Hello everyone! Thank you so much for the wonderful feedback, as you always do! I hope you will enjoy what I have in plan for our Avengers!

Just a reminder, because my muse cannot handle the constant curve-balls of Marvel, from this point on pretend that any move after Captain America: The Winter Solider does not happen! Thank you!

 

**Chapter 11: A Touch of Reunion**

"So you still haven't told me where we are going." Natasha told the silent woman riding shotgun.

"Tokyo." Serenity answered her.

"That's going to take awhile," the red head answered. "How do you expect me to get on an international flight without creating a new cover?"

The goddess turned to look at the Russian, with an arched eyebrow. Clearly this woman did not remember who she was speaking to. "Who said anything about flying?" Natasha did not have time to questions the look in Serenity's eyes before a large, black tear appeared in front of her car.

"What the he-" Natasha cried out as she slammed on the brakes. It was futile. The car was completely engulfed in the portal, and Natasha felt as if she passed through a freezing cold waterfall. It was only a moment, but the scenery instantly changed. The black corvette stopped perfectly in front of a white, two story house in what Natasha undoubtedly knew was Tokyo.

"Warn me before you do something like that!" The Russian snapped as her emotions got the best of her. She was not one to be taken by surprise, and she found herself not liking the feeling.

Serenity, for her part, simply opened the door. "This is my house," she informed the assassin, who also climbed out of the vehicle. "We start here."

Natasha slammed the driver door closed, and looked at the quaint looking two-story. It was something out of what the American Dream was to look like, with a grass front yard with bushes of flowers, and what she assumed to be a decently sized backyard. The second story even had a balcony that was shadowed by a large tree. "So this is where the goddess lives while on Earth." She stated with a straight tone.

The Lunarian looked over her shoulder at Natasha. "This was my parent's home, they willed it to me." Turning her gaze away, she walked to the front door and unlocked it. Natasha did not need to be told that everyone that Serenity had cared for in the past was gone, so she left it alone. Instead, the redhead closed the front door behind her, looking at the modernly decorated home.

"Luna? Artemis?" She called out.

"Serenity!" A feminine voice cried out in desperate relief. The Russian turned to see a black cat and a white cat come dashing down the stairs, leaping into the arms of the Lunarian. "Are you alright?"

"We were worried about you." A male voice sounded.

"Those cats are talking." Natasha stated with wide eyes, though her deep voice was deceptively calm.

Three sets of eyes turned to look at her before Serenity set the two felines down. "Luna, Artemis, this is Natasha Romanoff, known as Black Widow."

"Ah, yes." The black cat's maroon eyes landed on the stranger. "We've seen her file."

"Hello." The white cat greeted, before turning to his monarch. "We've kept an eye on everything as best we could, but we wouldn't mind some clarification."

"S.H.I.E.L.D. is no more." Natasha spoke out. "Hydra had infiltrated our organization, staying in the background this whole time."

"Did you get a hold of Steve?" Serenity's soft voice asked the cats.

"I left him a message," Artemis answered with a tone of regret.

Serenity closed her eyes for a moment. She had a feeling that he had not received it, and she could not reach out to him just yet. "I have a plan."

"Which is?" Luna asked.

A look of complete seriousness settled across her features as she held her head high. "We are going to re-assemble the Avengers; in essence, they will be the new replacement for S.H.I.E.L.D."

"How will we get missions?" Natasha stated. "Anyone that is a former member of S.H.I.E.L.D. is on the run from the American government, or seeking employment elsewhere."

"The only mission will be defense." Serenity spoke. "There will be no more spying, no more undercover work." She leveled in her regal tone. "The world is going to be very wary from this point in time on, and watching every move any of you make with a critical and judgmental eye."

"I'm no stranger to that." Natasha stated while crossing her arms over her chest.

"The point is," Serenity continued on, "that trust has to be re-established, and that is going to take a long time. Thankfully, however, most of the world is aware of the Avengers and trusts them already."

"So you plan on bringing the team together again, and take the lead." Natasha summed up. "You'll just use whatever magic you have to tell us of any threats that we need to take care of."

"Yes, I will assist with monitoring the world. No," Serenity continued. "I will not be the leader."

"What?" Artemis asked in surprise.

Natasha frowned. "I'm as surprised as the feline," she spoke. "Why not?"

"Because," Serenity answered as she moved to lean against the wall in the hallway. "My identity has been well guarded, and only S.H.I.E.L.D. is aware of Sailor Cosmos outside of Japan. The leader must be someone that the _world_ both knows and trusts; someone who has been proven of good heart and judgment, someone they have unwavering faith in."

"Captain America." Luna spoke up confidently.

Serenity nodded.

"Well," the redhead smirked. "First things, first. We need a base; somewhere we can easily access, but is impossible for others to find."

Serenity looked at her guardians, and the two cats exchanged glances. After a moment they looked back to their monarch and gave a nod. "We have better than that." Luna spoke.

"We do?" Natasha asked with a raised eyebrow.

"We have a home," Serenity replied as she pushed off the wall. "Somewhere everyone can live and feel safe, without any worry from the outside world."

"Nothing on Earth comes to my mind," the Russian replied smartly.

"Exactly." Artemis answered. The smirking cat unnerved the assassin. One, because the cat could smirk; and second, because of the twinkle of mischief that was in its eyes. She had a feeling she would be taken by surprise a lot in the coming days.

888888

"You've got to be kidding me. The Moon?" Natasha stated. "How am I even breathing right now?"

Serenity stood at the base of the palace steps, looking at her companion. "A thousand years ago, all of the planets were inhabitable, until Queen Beryl attacked and destroyed my home. I have been able to revive my kingdom, though the palace sits empty and unused aside from my visits."

"How has NASA or the government never found this place?" Black Widow asked, slowly taking a few steps. It wasn't a figment of her imagination, it was real. She was really on the moon, in a palace made of crystal and ivory, and that was really Earth in the distance.

"Magic." She answered with a smile. "We get an alarm that is triggered by a satellite or rover every once in awhile, but it's easily taken care of."

"So you expect the Avengers to just agree to come and live here, watching over the Earth?" Natasha asked as Serenity led her inside. She was doing her best to hide her awe, but she could feel how wide her eyes were.

"No, but it is here if they need it." She answered. "If you like, you can call this your home, too."

The red head looked at the goddess. "You're telling me that I can have my choice of rooms, and live like a princess on another planet, while still doing the job I love?"

"Yes." Serenity smiled warmly, realizing that she had won.

Natasha hesitated. "What about technology? I doubt you have internet here. And how the hell are we supposed to get around?"

The goddess gave a laugh. "Oh, the things I have to show you."

So she did. Serenity took Natasha on a grand tour of the palace and gardens, showing her everything from the Control Room (which allowed her to hack any computer on Earth, no matter the security without getting traced), to the portal room. It would allow them to be teleported anywhere on Earth from the Moon, and their communicators doubled as portal activators.

"You really have thought of just about everything," Natasha commented after a whistle.

"Not really, which is why I still need your help." Serenity answered. Her eyes seemed to darken as she spoke her words next, and Natasha realized that she felt guilty for leaving, despite it being against her control. "We need to contact the others and get them here."

"Well, Thor shouldn't be a problem," Natasha brought up. "He has his own teleportation that takes him world-to-world." Serenity nodded. Natasha continued to think. "We should start with Bruce; right now, he is the one who is the least occupied, and it would be safest for him to get away from Earth."

Serenity's answer was to shift into Sailor Cosmos. "Then let's go."

8888888888

"You've got to be kidding me," Bruce Banner commented as he slipped inside his current refuge.

"Have you ever known me to kid, Bruce?" Black Widow asked as she smirked.

The human form of the Hulk shook his head. "What do you want, Natasha? S.H.I.E.L.D. is gone, caput. You have no one's orders to follow, so why are you here?"

"I'm here because of h _er,_ " Natasha answered as she gave a nod of her head towards the silver-haired woman sitting in a dinky chair in the corner. Bruce had no idea how he had not seen her before.

"Serenity." Bruce gave a nod of his head in greeting.

"Bruce, it's nice to see you again." Her melodious voice answered. Just the sound of it gave the monster inside of him a slight feeling of peace.

"To what do I owe the honor?" He asked, taking the glasses off his face and crossing his arms over his chest.

Serenity motioned for him to take a seat in the chair before her. After a slight hesitation, he approached her slowly. Once he was seated, she spoke. "We are going to bring back the Avengers."

"Why?" Bruce asked.

"Because the world needs to know that despite everything, they will still be protected; that they still have a place to turn that they can trust." Serenity answered.

"S.H.I.E.L.D. is gone," Natasha spoke up.

"I heard," Bruce answered. "It's everywhere; Hydra was hidden inside, and took control."

"That's the short version, yes." Natasha answered.

"The fact remains that Hydra is still out there, and now that they have come so close, they will not be ready to give in so easily." Serenity continued. "It order to keep Chaos at bay, we need to take the incentive. The world needs to know that no matter what, they will have people that they can turn to who will do what is right."

"And where exactly to you plan to have our little clubhouse?" Bruce asked. "We can't exactly hole up in a helicarrier or at Stark Tower."

Natasha smiled wickedly. "Please let me tell him."

Her tone made Bruce a little nervous.

888888888

Tony Stark let a broad smile stretch his lips at the sight of the silver haired goddess as she entered his private abode using one of her portals. "Hello there, angel." Tony grinned. "Natasha." He added with a nod. "To what do I owe the beautiful pleasure?"

The red head rolled her eyes. "Please Stark, you know why we are here." Natasha went on.

"Well of course, but there is always the non-existent chance that I am wrong." He replied. "So, my theory is that we are bringing back the Avengers after Cap's little adventure." The billionaire sent a wicked smile to Serenity. "So, does he wear boxers or briefs?"

Sailor Cosmos' face enflamed with embarrassment, and she clutched her staff tighter. "Are you in, or out?" She asked in a cold tone.

Tony held up his hands. "I get it, keep off the 'Captain Hot Pants' topic." He admitted. "I've a full team of workers taking care of any trusted former S.H.I.E.L.D. agents that are coming to my company, including Maria Hill." He added. Both Serenity and Natasha were relieved to hear that their friend was alright. "So, since they are taking care of everything for me, that has left me with nothing to do but see just how deep this Hydra thing goes, and where they are taking it to."

Sailor Cosmos sent Natasha look, and for a moment, the former assassin actually seemed to fidget. "There is something that Steve and I found out about your parents, Stark." She told the billionaire.

"What?" Tony asked, actually slightly confused.

"It turns out," She began, her blue eyes looking at the ground, "that your father found out about Hydra infiltrating S.H.I.E.L.D. It wasn't an accident that killed them… it was an assassination."

Silent filled the air, and Cosmos could see the anger rise up and surround Tony's form as his aura glowed a bright red. Outwardly, he was able to appear surprisingly calm, though his tone could rival the coldness of the planet Pluto. "When do we strike." He stated more than asked.

"Come with us," Cosmos answered as she opened up a portal. Tony did not hesitate as he entered first.

8888888888

Sailor Cosmos took a deep breath to soothe her nerves. Natasha had gone on her own to bring Cliff, otherwise known as Hawkeye, to their new base of operations. It was an opportunity that she would not turn down, as it meant that she would be going to retrieve Thor.

She took another deep breath. Queen Frigga had passed on, and had joined those before her in Elysium. She knew that Thor would be angry with her for not stopping the death of his mother, and the loss of the woman was a chip in her own heart as well. She did not want anyone to witness the explosion that was sure to happen at her reunion with the thunder god.

With steel resolve, Sailor Cosmos opened a portal, slightly surprised to find that the male she was seeking was already on Earth.

"What the hell is that?" She heard a female's voice just as she emerged.

When she stepped completely through, her blue eyes settled on the surprised eyes of Thor, who was standing beside who she assumed was the female he had fallen in love with, Jane. As she predicted, it only took a few moments to register to Thor that she was, indeed, standing before him, and his rage consumed him. With a roar, he moved Jane behind him and charged Cosmos at the same time.

Her deep blue eyes softened with sadness. Lifting her staff, she froze Thor in his place, his fist pulled back as he prepared to strike her less than a foot from her person. "Thor," her tone was void. "Cease this foolishness that your anger causes."

Jane Foster's eyes were wide as she observed this unknown and frighteningly beautiful woman effortlessly stop her boyfriend. Who was she, and what was going on? Slowly, she moved closer as her curiosity got the better of her.

"You could have stopped it," Thor's angry voice spoke, free from the freezing of time. "If you had been there, she would be alive!"

Sailor Cosmos let her eyes lower slightly as she fought off tears. "Even I have rules that I must abide by, Thor." She told her fellow immortal. "If it is the will of Fate and Destiny that I do not interfere, because the events must take place, then even I am unable to defy their will."

Thor did not care. "She shouldn't have had to die!" He growled.

"Thor..." Jane's worried and cautious voice called out.

The silver haired woman turned to look at the female in question before turning back to the blonde male. "If you are able to control your temper, then and only then shall I release you."

He was silent in answer, his eyes still shining with fury and the feeling of betrayal. Sailor Cosmos could not blame him, for she also felt that she had betrayed the Asgardian. However, that did not make her words any less true. "I am terribly sorry for your loss, Thor, son of Odin," Cosmos spoke softly to him. "If it had been within my power to prevent the loss of such a shining star, I would have not hesitated."

Thor's bright blue eyes landed on her darker ones, and being so close to the goddess he was able to see the universe swirling in their depths, and her sincerity. He felt the anger slowly drain from his body. She was right.

Sailor Cosmos, sensing his calm, lifted the powers of Pluto from him. His arms went slack at his sides as he stood before her. "It's strange to see you in Earth clothing." Cosmos pointed out in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"Who are you?" Jane spoke out.

Thor moved to wrap his arms around the waist of the brunette. "Allow me to introduce Sailor Cosmos, the Keeper of Balance and a goddess of the highest standing." With a small yet warm smile to the human at his side, he continued, "Your highness, this is Dr. Jane Foster."

Wide brown eyes landed on the silver haired woman in the short white dress. "Oh," She stated softly, "It's nice to meet you."

"You as well," Sailor Cosmos replied before once more looking Thor in the eyes. "The Avengers need you."

"Is everything alright?" He asked.

Sailor Cosmos shook her head. "Are you aware of what has occurred in the last week?"

Jane answered for him. "We returned from Asgard not that long ago…"

"Then there is much to fill you in on. She can come with us, as they may look for her out of association with you." Sailor Cosmos ordered. "There is much that you will need to know."

8888888888

Alright, I think I will stop there for now! The only missing puzzle piece is Steve. So next chapter, we will get some of his side.

_**Important note:**_ **Remember, after** **Captain America: TWS** **, everything that occurs will be my version and not whatever Marvel may come out with.** I don't think my muse can handle so many curve balls! Haha. So, for the sake of my story and the plot, pretend that anything else Marvel does in the movies that have been yet to be released have nothing to do with ATCD!

Thank you all so much for your support! I hope you enjoy!  
~ _Sandreline_


	12. A Touch of Exploration

**A Touch of Cosmic Destiny:**

**By:** _Sandreline_

Hello everyone! Have I lost a lot of you with the last two chapters? I was getting a flood of reviews, and while I would never demand them, the fact that I am only getting a couple for the last two chapters has be worried that I upset some of you with the change of plot. If so, I am so sorry! I hope those of you that I haven't lost will continue to enjoy!

 

**Chapter 12: A Touch of Exploration**

"Odin's beard," Thor's voice spoke out in the middle of the Moon Kingdom's Throne room.

"Oh…my…god..." Jane echoed as she noticed the Earth in the sky off the horizon.

"Welcome to the Moon Kingdom," Serenity smiled. "Or as Tony called it: our new clubhouse for the Avengers."

"Well," Tony's voice interrupted as he entered with Bruce, Cliff, and Natasha, "it _would_ make all the boys in the neighborhood jealous."

"Hello," Bruce greeted the new arrivals.

"Banner," Tor greeted with a mighty hand.

"Hello," Jane weakly input from behind her boyfriend.

"Everyone, this is Dr. Jane Foster." Thor introduced with a smile as he took her small hand in his own.

"Oh, so this is her." Natasha smirked at the brunette.

Jane was not sure what to say to that, but she immediately recognized Bruce Banner. "Wow," she spoke, going up to him and shaking his hand eagerly. "Dr. Banner, it is such an honor to meet you." She told him.

"Likewise," Bruce added, though nervously. "I've read some of your research; it's very impressive."

"Wow," Jane repeated with wide eyes, slightly flustered at the praise.

"So," Cliff asked as he turned to the goddess. "Where's Steve?"

The other members of the Avengers all turned to look at Serenity, who was looking away. Jane, who was confused, looked up to her boyfriend. "Oh, I see." Thor spoke, his face not giving away any expression. "You were sent away by Them, weren't you?" Serenity only nodded in response.

"We've all told her that he would understand, but she's proving to be stubborn." Natasha added wryly.

"In any event, it's time to get him." Tony added. "By the way, I still haven't found the scotch supply in this place."

"Even if he puts up a fight about finding Bucky," Natasha continued while ignoring the second part of Tony's statement.

Serenity looked at the people surrounding her, suddenly feeling a bond forming with them. They reminded her so much of her friends… "You are right," she told them softly.

"Don't be chicken about it, either." The billionaire remarked. "Cap will understand; he has the world's biggest heart, even after it was frozen for seventy years."

"You just couldn't pass that up, could you?" Cliff commented.

"Nope." Tony answered with a smile.

"So what is the deal with this place?" Jane spoke up. "It's so big, how will we ever find our way around?"

"You get the hang of it pretty quick." Came a male voice from the floor.

Jane looked down, gazing into two pairs of feline eyes. "Did anyone else here that?"

"Lady Luna, Lord Artemis." Thor greeted with a nod of his head.

"Welcome Thor, son of Odin." The black cat spoke in a feminine voice.

"The cat talked…" Jane spoke softly.

"You have no idea," Cliff smirked as he crossed his arms over his back.

Artemis turned towards his monarch. "We'll show them around and fill them in. Go."

Serenity nodded, giving a weak smile to the Avengers that were assembled in the Throne Room, and stepped into a portal and appeared before the Gates. She was going to need some time to get her nerves under control.

8888888888

Steve gave a frustrated sigh as he let his head fall into his calloused hands, rubbing his face before letting them rest on his forehead. He was sitting in Sam's living room, and had just finished going through the file that Natasha gave him for the twentieth time.

Hydra was evil.

He had known that, but he had not truly comprehended just how utterly and devastatingly evil they were. The experiments they did to Bucky… the torture, the freezing to preserve him… his eyes filled with tears. Bucky had always been there for him, through everything. Bucky always had his back, and protected him.

Steve had not been able to do a damn thing to save Bucky from this.

Guilt ate at him. Remorse ate at him. Helplessness filled him.

Steve's bright blue eyes turned to look out the window of Sam's living room, viewing the trees in the background. ( _Where are you?_ ) He thought as his mind wandered to the silver haired goddess he had fallen in love with. Natasha had made a point when she said that Serenity had a whole universe to look after. But it had been two weeks since she left his apartment and there had been no word. If something was keeping her from coming to help in the fight against Hydra, what could be powerful enough to stop _her?_ ( _I need you. I miss you._ ) Steve pleaded, wishing that she would somehow hear his thoughts.

"Hey," Sam's voice spoke from the door, catching Steve's attention. "Do you know this girl?" He asked. "She just appeared out of nowhere looking all fine, and was asking for you."

Steve stood up from the couch as Sam moved to the side, revealing the petite Lunarian he had just been wondering about. His voice came out a cracked whisper as he took in her overly nervous form. "Serenity," he breathed out.

"Steve…" She replied in an equally breathy voice as she nervously shifted on her feet. Her dark blue eyes were tearing up at the sight of the blonde male before her, wanting nothing more than to press her lips against his and tell him over and over again how sorry she was.

Sam observed the two people before him, and decided to slowly make his exit. So this was the girl that Black Widow had told him about, the goddess on earth that was dating Captain America. No wonder she was such a sight. Seeing that they clearly needed their privacy, he slipped out.

The moment that he noticed his friend disappear from sight, Steve felt his body move of its own accord. Instantly he was across the room, his muscled arms wrapping around his girlfriend and pulling her flush against him, his cheek resting against her hair. "You're alright," He whispered, his body giving little tremors of relief as he realized she was once again at his side. "You're safe."

Crystalline tears coursed silently from Serenity's closed eyes as she clutched the shirt that covered his hard chest in her fists, taking in his masculine scent. "Of course I'm alright," she told him. "I'm not the one who ended up in the hospital."

Steve pulled back just enough to look down at her, his hands moving to her face as he used his thumbs to wipe away her tears. "How do you know that?" He asked her.

"I know everything," She answered, her tears continuing to slip down her cheeks. "I saw it all happen before they took me away, to keep me from stopping it…"

"Who?" Steve asked angrily, a possessive glint in his eyes.

"Fate and Destiny," she answered. "They sent me to another planet on the other side of the universe. They forbid me from interfering, and locked my ability to teleport… they said it had to happen. That everything had to happen!" She sobbed. "But I could still see everything. I had to sit and watch everything that happened… all the stars whose lights were extinguished…" She let out a sob. "What happened with Bucky, you getting hurt…" She clenched her eyes shut and slammed herself into his chest. "Please don't be angry, I tried! I would have done anything to be here, to help you protect S.H.I.E.L.D., to protect you…"

"Shh," he told her, wrapping his arms around her and kissing the top of her head. "I knew something had to have happened… it's alright now."

"No, it's not!" She argued. "You needed me!"

Steve let one of his hands run up and down her back in a soothing manner, doing his best to keep his own tears at bay. "Fate and Destiny," he began, "are they _the_ Fate and Destiny?"

"Yes," she told him. "As the Keeper of Balance, they have the ability to force me against interfering on any matters they deem must occur."

"So you had no choice," he summed.

Serenity shook her head, still buried in Steve's simple white t shirt. "I tried," she told him desperately.

"I'm not mad, sweetheart," he told her, moving to sit down on the couch and pulling her down with him. It was the truth; she was safe, and he was happy to have her in his arms again. "I knew it was something like that. I was just worried about you, in case Hydra got you."

Dark blue, tear-filled eyes looked up at him from where she had burrowed her body into his side. "You mean that?" She asked hesitantly.

"I can't tell a lie," he added. Serenity let out a sob of relief, and Steve gave her a small smile as he once again wiped her tears away. "You're here now, that is all I care about."

Serenity felt as if the weight of the world had been taking of her shoulders, and she wrapped her arms around him. After a moment, she looked up at him. "Your wounds?" She asked hesitantly, worried she may have upset them.

"Fine," he answered, not wanting to tell her that she was leaning into the side Bucky had shot him.

The Lunarian, however, would not accept that for an answer. Without hesitation, she lifted the button of his shirt to his chest to inspect his wounds for herself. With an angry hiss, her hands began to glow silver, just like when she had healed him before. The feeling of her powers caressing his flesh as the pain of his wounds ebbed away with the wounds had him giving a sigh of relief. The tension that had filled his body the last two days since he first looked at Bucky's file vanished, and soon the silver light dimmed away. It was replaced by her slim fingers caressing his exposed skin, leaving a trail of lava that shot straight between his legs. "Sere…" he whispered as she slowly shifted her gaze to meet his.

"Not in my living room," Sam's voice spoke up as he carried in a try of drinks. "I thought you two might like something to drink." He added as he set the tray down on the coffee table.

Both of the heroes blush, and Steve pushed his shirt back down. "Sam," he began, "This is my girlfriend, Serenity. Serenity, this is my buddy Sam."

"You are Falcon," she answered with a smile, extending a hand for him to shake. "Thank you for being there for Steve."

"My pleasure, ma'am." Sam answered as he shook her hand. "I have heard an interesting rumor about you, if you don't mind me asking for clarification."

"Not at all." She gave a soft smile as she wiped the last of her tears away. "Ask away."

He moved to sit on the couch opposite them. "Agent Romanoff said that you are a goddess."

"I am," Serenity answered as she returned to Steve's side, her right side pressed against his left. "I am the descendant of the moon goddess Selene, and the current Queen of the Moon."

"Typical," Sam smirked. "The big guy here has to have the best of everything."

Serenity smirked, and Steve wrapped his left arm around her waist. "I'm just lucky, I guess." Steve asked.

"So I take it you are going to help us take out Hydra." Sam continued with his dark eyes now serious.

Serenity shook her head once. "I have something better." Turning to Steve, she asked, "I take it Sam is not part of the team?"

"What team?" Steve asked.

Standing, Serenity offered her hand. Steve took it and stood as well, their fingers lacing together. "The Avengers." Serenity answered.

"The Avengers are all scattered," Steve answered in confusion.

"No, they are just waiting for you." Serenity answered. Turning to Sam, she asked him, "Are you in?"

Sam looked to Steve, and then back at the female who had the longest hair he had ever seen. "The falcon unit was destroyed taking down the helicarrier."

"I am sure Tony would be able to correct that." She smiled. "So what do you say?"

Sam met Steve's gaze, and gave a smirk. "I'm in."

With a wave of her hand, Serenity opened a portal in Sam's living room. "Where are we going?" Steve asked, his hand tight around her own.

"Home." She answered as she stepped through, pulling him along with Sam right behind them.

8888888888

"This shit is for real?" Sam asked after introductions and the tour. "I'm on the moon, I talked with cats, and I get to stay here, rent free, in my own suite?"

"That's the jyst." Cliff commented. "Wait till you check out the armory."

"Isn't this a bit much?" Steve spoke up hesitantly. "We don't want the world to think we are looking down on them."

"It's for our own safety," Natasha brought up. "There isn't anywhere on Earth that we can all live that without looking over our shoulders, or sleeping with our eyes open."

"Reds got a point," Tony added. "Even I've been having issues."

"Besides," Cliff added. "How will they ever know?"

"So then it's decided." Thor's booming voice spoke up.

"I'm not so sure I should stay here," Jane spoke up, still unsure about if anyone would go looking for her.

"You are most welcome to," Serenity's melodious voice spoke up, once more in her regal gown while on her home planet. "Our technology is far more advanced than those on Earth; you would be able to do more work, and have a much easier time proving it."

"A trial period wouldn't be a bad idea…" the scientist stated with a sparkle in her eye.

"It's a real treat." Bruce added, glad to have someone other than Tony to talk to about science. "She has an extensive library, too."

"I, for one, am eager to get a look at Project Falcon." Tony added. His comment prompted everyone to go their own ways, each still getting settled into the Moon Palace and working on plans to take down Hydra. This conveniently… aka intentionally… left Serenity and Steve alone.

"So," Steve began.

"I should probably show you to your suite, if you want." The Lunarian replied nervously.

"I get my own?" He asked.

Serenity looked up at him with surprised eyes. "It's just, considering…" she stuttered.

Steve pulled her against him form, one arm wrapped around her waist and the other cupping her cheek. "I've been without you for two weeks," Steve brought up. "I missed you more than you can image, and it got me thinking…"

Serenity's blue eye widened. "Steve?" She asked.

His other arm joined the other in wrapping around her waist, and he leaned his head down to rest his forehead against hers, which was adorned in the blazing crescent moon that he found utterly enchanting. "I only got to have you sleep at my side for one night, but that one night was enough to let me know that I don't want to go another night without holding you."

That was the most romantic, incredible, and sappiest thing she had ever heard. "Steve…" she spoke fondly.

"I know it's not exactly moral," He stated, not understanding how people in this modern world had lower morals than when we he was from, "but we are not exactly normal people in a normal situation. So," he asked her, placing a kiss on her insignia. "What do you say? Care to share your room with me?"

Serenity let out a laugh, before wrapping her arms around his neck. "Then I should probably show you were you are sleeping from now on."

"After a kiss," he told her. "I still have yet to kiss you," he added just before swooping in to claim her lips. The Lunarian let him, eagerly responding to the sudden yet welcoming assault on her lips. It was not gentle and sweet, it was needy and passionate. It was to reassure one another that they were together, safe and sound, and make up for the separation of the past two weeks. Heat flamed between the two of them as they pressed tighter together, touching wherever they could and moaning softly.

"I almost forgot!" Tony's voice cried out as he walked in, completely ignoring the compromising position of the couple in the room. "I still don't know if he wears boxers or briefs!"

A moment later and Tony went screaming from the room with a blast of fire trailing behind him.

8888888888

"I don't know how to use half of this equipment," Jane spoke up as she, Thor, and Bruce explored the very large laboratory and science facility of the Moon Palace.

"I know what several of these are, but I do not have the knowledge to use them." Thor admitted to his girlfriend.

"I found this yesterday," Bruce spoke up, moving to a shelf that had several binders on it. The couple walked over to the doctor, and looked at the shelf. Separated in three white, pristine binders with blue letters were the following titles:

" **Mercury's Lab: How to for Dummies** ", " **Mercury's Equipment: How to Use and Care For** ," " **Mercury's Logs: Sere and Mina, Glossary in Back** ".

"Okay then…" Jane said, not quite sure how to take the discovery, but at least they had manuals! Serenity was not kidding when she said everything was far more high-tech than on Earth.

8888888888

"So how do you think this will work out?" Cliff asked Natasha as he examined one of the bows on the armory wall.

"I think it will work out fine," the Russian answered. "It will be rough for awhile, but there's a lot for us to do and deal with."

"This is some impressive shit," Sam added while looking at the swords that glistened on the wall. "I thought Serenity said the Moon was a peaceful kingdom?"

"It used to be," Luna's voice spoke up as she and Artemis walked in.

"Though we had an impressive guard." Artemis stated. "And the other Sailors, as well."

"Why are there eight different styles of each weapon?" Cliff asked while picking up a different bow.

"Each planet had their own unique form of the weapons, such as each country on earth has their own." Luna told him. "Try the Martian bow, the one to your left in the center." She added. "Martians were renowned for their archery skills."

"Thanks," Hawkeye piped up as he reached for it.

"So what happened to the other planets?" Sam asked as he looked around.

"Queen Beryl destroyed them." Artemis stated with a heavy tone. "Serenity was able to restore the Moon Kingdom after she destroyed Beryl."

"So when she and Steve get married, they will rule the Moon together?" Sam asked.

Luna and Artemis exchanged glances, and Natasha rolled her eyes. "Come on, kitty cats," she teased. "You can't expect us to believe that you have any reason to think they won't be together forever."

"It's not that." Luna spoke up. "It's just that the future that we knew has been changed; no one can know what the future has in store."

"Well I, for one," Cliff added while taking the Martian bow and a quiver of arrows from the walls, "am eager to find out. And I plan on starting with taking out a lot of Hydra traitors."

8888888888

"This is bigger than my apartment," Steve brought up as Serenity brought him to the royal wing and showing him her – their – suite.

She gave a small laugh. "Wait till you see the tub, then." She teased as she moved to step away from him.

Steve's muscled arm shot out and grasped her hand, pulling her back to his side. Now that they were alone and could ensure no interruptions, Steve could not help himself. His lips once again assaulted her form, and Serenity could do nothing but fully and freely comply. She let him take control, molding their bodies together with only their clothing keeping then separated. Suddenly, his large hands where on her ass, cupping it before lifting her up off the ground. Serenity wrapped her legs around his waist, her gown riding up and clumping along her thighs. Steve moaned at the feeling of her heat pressed against the bulge of his jeans, and he began to walk over to the massive bed that he was sure he would enjoy.

He gently lowered his goddess onto the bed, never breaking contact as he climbed over her. "Sere," his dark voice enveloped her as his lips moved to her neck, causing her legs to tighten around his waist.

"Don't stop," she begged in a breathless whisper, pleading as her fingers dug into the muscles of his back.

Steve moved along her jaw and back to her lips. "I meant what I said earlier," He told her, resting his forehead against hers as he caught his breath. "This is forever, and I plan on making an honest woman out of you."

Serenity smiled warmly. "Does it look like I'm arguing?" She asked him. "I love you, Steve. I want to stay with you."

"I love you too, sweetheart." He replied, before leaning up and pulling his shirt over his head. Serenity's lust filled eyes greedily took in the image of his naked and rippling torso as he lowered himself back over her body. "Can I show you?" He asked, suddenly a nervous wreck.

Kissing him soundly, she gave him her answer. "We'll show each other."

8888888888

End chapter.

(Hides) Don't kill me! I wanted to post this before I had to leave! I will have another one up soon – and the next one is hot and heavy smut between our two leads! It will be worth the wait! So don't kill me!

~ _Sandreline_


	13. A Touch of Bliss

**A Touch of Cosmic Destiny**

**By:** _Sandreline_

Hello everyone! Thank you so much for all of the wonderful reviews! The only reason I asked about it in the last chapter was because everyone seemed to disappear, and I was really worried that I did something in the last two chapters that everyone did not like. So I am relieved that was not the case! As always, I never ask for reviews or demand an amount before an update, I just wanted to make sure that no one was disappointed in the change of plot!

So here you go, everyone! Hot and steamy chapter just for you!

 

**Chapter 13: A Touch of Bliss**

Slender fingers ran over trembling abdominal muscles as Steve hovered over Serenity's form, their mouths sealed together in a heated kiss. The Lunarian had a feeling that she could never get tired of feeling his chiseled form moving under her touch, and in a fit of desire she added some pressure as her nails ran down from his chest to the top of his jeans. Steve pulled away from the kiss with a pant, his hands clutching the sheets on either side of her like it was a life line. Her blue eyes sparkled suddenly, a mischievous glint appearing at his reaction, and she slid the pads of her fingertips up his chest and then repeated the action.

Steve lowered his head to her collarbone, his shoulders trembling. "If you keep that up, this won't last as long as I want it to."

Serenity could not stop the smile that stretched her lips as her hands went around to his back. "Then you should do something to stop me, because your reaction is a serious turn on."

With a grunt Steve leaned back on his knees, looking down at her swollen lips and flushed cheeks. He had a goddess beneath him, who desired him and wanted to be with him forever. His bright blue eyes flashed just before he gave a growl, and he moved to shred the long gown from her body. Serenity gave a gasp; one of surprise, not fright. Not only had she not expected him to do that, she had not expected the rush of heat and the dampness between her legs when he did that. Apparently, she had kinky tendencies.

The blonde male also had a nice surprise when he ripped her dress open – she had not been wearing a bra. The corset-like top of her gown did not provide a need for one, so she was completely bare before him now, aside from the red lace panties that covered her core. His eyes raked in her form like a man dying of thirst, his calloused hands sliding from her knees up to her thighs. Her legs trembled slightly, but it was enough for him to notice, and a small smirk was now reflected on his own lips; he was not the only one affected by the intensity between them. He let his thumbs get teasingly close to her center, and Serenity's hips bucked slightly on their own in an attempt to get more contact. However, Steve let him hands continue up to her sides, sliding along her torso as he laid the lower part of his body along hers. He placed his weight on his left forearm, his left hand sliding under her right shoulder. His lips once more descended on hers as his right hand hesitated for just a moment before it slid over to cup her breast.

Serenity moaned into the kiss, her skin overly sensitive as she felt sparks shoot into her nervous system anywhere he touched her. He gently began to knead her fleshy mounds, his thumb moving to flick over a nipple. Her back arched into his touch, her left leg bending at the knees as her hips grinded along the hard tent in his jeans. Steve's hold on her chest tightened slightly, causing her to once more grind against him as their lips continued their kiss. One of her hands was in his hair, the other around his shoulders, and when his lips left hers to trail down her jaw to her neck, her tilted her head back to allow him more room.

Hormones were completely in control of his actions as Steve's teeth nipped at her flesh where her neck met her shoulders, and Serenity let out a loud moan, arching her back further into him. His right hand slid away from her breast and to her back, pulling her chest closer to him. Serenity let out a moan of protest, but quickly submitted as her boyfriend let his lips continue to their destination. Each placed his kissed her left her skin tingling, and she found herself asking for more. After what felt like an hour, Steve's lips finally closed around her pert nipple.

Serenity let out a cry of pleasure as her eyes closed shut in pleasure. Steve felt a boost of confidence from her reaction, and let his tongue slowly slide over the nipple. Her cry was louder this time, and the hand that was in his hair was pulling him closer to her breast in a plea for more. Ever the gentleman, Steve obliged, and took a good portion of her breast in his mouth and sucked.

Serenity's legs wrapped around his hips as she tossed her head back, letting out a long gasp of his name. It was the most amazing sound that Steve had ever heard, and let his tongue run over her nipple once more. Her nails dug into his back, but the war hero felt nothing but pleasure as it sent jolts through his body.

His pants were becoming far too tight, and Steve ripped himself away from his silver-haired vixen and moved to stand. Serenity was confused and panicked, until she saw him swiftly undo the button and zipper on his jeans, and slide his pants and his boxer-briefs down his muscled thighs. Her eyes watched as she wet her lips at the sight of his pulsing erection bounce between his legs, pointing right at her in promise. He was swiftly climbed back over her, but before his lips could once more sink down to her flesh, her hand eagerly wrapped around him.

Steve sucked in a breath at her grasp, having forgotten how wonderful it felt. His forehead lowered to rest on her own, their blue eyes locking together. Serenity licked her lips slowly, his eyes catching the movement and he moaned slightly. Suddenly her hand was moving, pumping his shaft in a steady rhythm as he once more clutched the sheets desperately.

"Oh, god," He moaned, his eyes closed as he hips jerked in her hold. Shifting beneath him caused him to snap his eyes open, and he watched as his girlfriend's silver head slid its way down the bed beneath him. He watched as she did not stop until his twitching member was poised over her lips. When she took him in her mouth, he let out a gasp and lowered his head to his forearm, eyes screwed shut in pleasure.

The Lunarian hummed as she moved her tongue along the length in her mouth, bobbing her head gently and doing her best to avoid scraping him with her teeth. She did not understand why she enjoyed doing this to him so much; perhaps it was the thrill at the power she held over him, to make him quiver and cry out her name. Her name sounded so sexy when he said it, his voice hoarse in pleasure as his body shivered and he did his best to not shove his long length down her throat and choke her. It was thrilling!

Suddenly, Steve lifted himself away from her tempting lips, gasping for breath. He was so close to coming it was insane, and there was no way he was going to ruin this so soon. Strong hands wrapped around Serenity's arms, pulling her back up their new bed as she gave a squeak of surprise. With no hesitation those same hands then pulled down the lace underwear that she was wearing, and quickly tossed them somewhere on the floor. His mouth aggressively landed on her own as he lowered himself on top of her, and she replied just as eagerly. Shifting slightly he once more place his weight on his left forearm and slid his right hand down her body.

Where his hand cupped her core, Serenity's hips rose up to meet him in response. Their lips continued their dance as she moaned, her legs spreading of their own volition to allow him more room. Slowly, Steve let one of his fingers slip between her nether lips. Serenity gasped into their kiss, and he gave a grunt at feeling just how wet she was for him. He left his finger slide over her several times, causing her to rock her hips with his movements. Unable to hold back any longer, he let his finger slip inside of her.

Both moaned. She felt tight, warm, and wet, and Steve was suddenly wondering how amazing it would feel to be inside of her. He started to pump his finger in and out, never fully leaving her warm cavern as his finger became covered in her juices. For her part, Serenity rocked her hips with his movements, not even bothering to wonder why she was not feeling any of the discomfort she had expected to feel.

When Steve added a second finger moments later, Serenity arched up into him, her nails digging into his back as they broker their kiss, and Steve pressed his forehead to the pillow next to hers. "You're incredible," he told her, completely engulfed in everything that was her. Her sounds, the flush of her cheeks, the glaze in her eyes, her very essence itself was making him addicted, and he was unable to control his hormones.

"Steve, please," She begged him, turning her blue eyes to look into his. "Please," she begged, knowing what she wanted but not quite able to say it.

"There's no going back," he told her. "You need to tell me now if you want to stop."

"Never," she told him, her hips rocking against his fingers. "I need more."

Slowly, the blonde male withdrew is wet fingers from her slick core, and lifted himself to hover over her waiting form. Her legs lifted to wrap loosely around his waist as he positioned the head of his eager and throbbing penis at her lips. Lowering his lips to hers, he slowly pushed himself inside of her.

At first, it was amazing. Steve hissed in pleasure at the tight, warm walls engulfing him. Serenity wrapped her arms around his neck, beginning to feel some discomfort as his large size stretched her open. Steve did not push in more than just the tip of his head, gently sliding out and sliding in to get her use to the feeling. The last thing we wanted was to hurt her, and since it was the first time for both of them he wanted it to be as wonderful as possible.

After a minute of the shallow pumping, a glisten of sweat starting to appear on his brow from fighting the urge to blow then and there, he gentle ease further into her. Now the discomfort was becoming more apparent, and Serenity was grateful that her hero was taking the time to allow her to adjust. It was not until his body suddenly jerked forward and he was fully sheathed inside of her that she gave a cry.

"Shit, I'm so sorry!" Steve gasped out. She had felt so good, he had not been able to stop himself from the sudden urge to slam into her.

The fact that he had just cursed only slightly overruled the pain. Willing her body to relax, Serenity shook her head while taking a deep breath. "Don't stop," she begged him, her legs tightening around his waist when she realized her was about to pull out of her.

"Are you alright?" He asked while looking down at her.

"So long as you don't stop," she told him again, gently kissing his lips while taking a deep breath. She received plenty of pain during battles, she could get through this.

Steve seemed hesitant, but after she looked him in the eye, he slowly and gently pulled out before pushing himself back in. He maintained a steady and gentle rhythm, their gazes locked as it seemed they were the only two people in the universe.

Soon, Serenity's head tilted back. The pain was gone, pleasure beginning to rise up in its place. With a pant, she cried out his name. "Steve, more!" She pleaded.

He was never one to disappoint his girl, and so he complied. His own breathing was labored, doing his best to keep himself from exploding inside of her at the sheer pleasure he was feeling. He began to pick up the pace, his trusts becoming a little harder as he did so.

Serenity let out a cry of pleasure as Steve rode into her, her hands coming to clutch his bulging forearms as he held up his upper body to prevent squishing her under his form. Soon, Steve found himself rearing back on his knees as his hands held her hips, and Serenity was eagerly pressing her own hips down to meet him thrust for thrust as she cried out his name.

Steve was letting out moans while he grit his teeth together, doing his best to focus on pleasing the woman he loved. One more thrust and Serenity let one of her arms fly over her head, pressing against the headboard of the large bed as she arched her back. "Steve!" She cried out. "Right there! Don't stop!"

"Never," he told her, giving an experimental upward thrust of his hips when he slid all the way inside her. She cried out his name again, prompting the male to repeat his action. On the fourth roll, he let out a gasp. Serenity gave a pleasured wail as her walls clutched Steve's member even harder and she arched off the bed, coming so hard that she finally understood what it meant when her friends said she would see stars. It wasn't the ones on his uniform, either. Two more thrusts and Steve let out a roar, emptying himself inside of her as he fell forward, barely able to brace himself before he crushed her.

Both were breathing heavy, and glistening with a light coat of sweat. They stayed like that for several moments, just trying to catch their breath before finally locking eyes once more. "That was amazing," he told her. Serenity could not respond verbally, only able to give a small nod of her head. Feeling a swell of male pride at the satisfied picture his goddess made, he claimed her lips with his own once more. "I think we need a bath," he told her beginning to kiss down her neck to her collarbone. Hopefully, it would take her awhile to realize that he had accidentally given her a hickey during their foreplay.

Serenity found herself still unable to respond. Her body was humming; she was so fulfilled and content that she did not want to move at all, even if she was sweaty. Her lover, seeming to notice that she was a little inebriated from their session, smiled slightly as he slowly pulled out of her. Serenity let out a whimper in protest, but was silent as he picked her up in his arms. "What do you say to a bubble bath?" He asked.

"Hm kay," she answered dreamily as he walked her into their bathroom. As he set her down on the counter, she couldn't help but notice that he was still proud and erect. Weren't they supposed to go down after having an orgasm?

Steve noticed her gaze, and gave a deep blush. "I guess that's another super serum side effect." He told her in embarrassment.

She smiled shyly. "I'm not complaining," she told him.

"I think we should wait," He told her. "I don't want to risk hurting you again."

"I'm a goddess, remember?" She told him as he filled the tub. Looking at him, she felt herself wanting him all over again, as if she couldn't get enough. Suddenly, she had a naughty thought as she remembered a scene from one of the smutty romance novels that Mina and Makoto had lent her. When Steve once more picked her up and lowered her into the large tub with him as it filled with water, she moved to straddle his lap and slid herself on top of him. Steve let out a gasp at the unexpected attack, his hands gripping her waist as she began to ride him, using his muscled shoulders as leverage.

The Avengers would not be seeing Captain America or Sailor Cosmos until breakfast.

8888888888

W shrieking whistle greeted them as they entered the dining room the next morning for breakfast, compliments of Tony Stark, who was red faced in glee. "So Captain Honor Code finally became a man." The billionaire teased.

"Tony," he warned.

"I'll set you on fire again." Serenity added.

"I get it, I get it." Tony said with an eye roll.

"You can b e such a child." Natasha rolled her eyes.

"Congratulations, you two." Banner greeted awkwardly.

"Thanks?" Steve asked more than replied.

"So," Clint spoke with as he crossed his arms over his chest, a smirk on his lips and a knowing gleam in his eyes. "Does he have as much endurance in bed as he does in the gym?"

"Leave them be," Thor's booming voice rolled out, though he had a pleased smile on his face. "This is a time for celebration."

"Why exactly?" Serenity asked as she moved to take her seat at the table and eat.

"Because this-" Tony's reply was cut off by a kick in the shin from Natasha.

"…is true love, and that is something to celebrate!" Jane jumped in while trying to ease the tension.

"Moving on!" Steve told the team.

"So," Clint spoke up again as they all settled down to eat. "Where do we start?"

"With Coulson." Serenity's words were met with silence as all eyes turned to look at her.

"Uh, sweetheart," Tony cut in. "Agent Coulson is dead…"

"No, he's not." Steve answered. Accusing eyes landed on him. "What? I just found out!" He added. "Fury hid it from me, too. From everyone."

"He did die," Serenity spoke up. "However, Fury was able to bring him back to life."

"How?" Jane asked, remembering the agent that she had met several times before.

"You do not want to know." Serenity's eerie tone gave them all pause. "Coulson has been leading a S.H.I.E.L.D. team that is just as classified as the Avengers," she explained to them. "As of yesterday, Fury gave Phil the full position of Director and a mission to rebuilt S.H.I.E.L.D. We start with him."

"He's really alive?" Thor asked just to clarify.

"Really, really." Serenity answered.

The room was silent for a few moments longer, but Natasha spoke up. "So then we know where we start." The red head pointed out. "Once we find Phil, we can form a plan to take back S.H.I.E.L.D."

"No," Serenity answered. "It truly is gone. There is no rebuilding it. However, there is a way to evolve it." With a smile, she began to eat her breakfast.

"That smile of hers is creeping me out; should we be worried?" Tony asked.

"It's Hydra that needs to be worried." Steve answered.

"Well, then what are we waiting for?" Bruce asked. As everyone began to eat breakfast, Serenity couldn't help but smirk. Hydra was going to be in for a world of pain, and she couldn't wait to watch the show.

8888888888

So, was that steamy enough for all of you? Haha. I hope you liked it! Next chapter, enter the team once again for another cameo before the Avengers launch an attack on Hydra!

Love you all!  
 _~Sandreline_


	14. A Touch of Healing

**A Touch of Cosmic Destiny**

**By:** _Sandreline_

Hello everyone! I am very happy to announce that the mockup for the cover art on my original book is out! If you guys would like more information, please visit my facebook page **facebook.com/booksbykarisa**.

I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Thank you for all the wonderful reviews!

 

**Chapter 14: A Touch of Healing**

"Where are we?" Bruce asked as he looked around. They appeared to be in some kind of hanger, through it was rather barren.

Everyone had decided that it would be best for Jane to remain on the Moon, which was fine with her because she wanted a chance to play in the science lab. Thor wanted to see for himself the man that he watched his brother stab through the heart was, indeed, alive, and had been the first to emerge through the portal to the unknown destination. The rest of the Avengers team stood behind Thor and Cosmos as they all took in their surroundings.

"Oh my god…"

Sailor Cosmos and the others turned around to see the wide, brown eyes of Jemma. "Agent Simmons," The Lunarian greeted warmly, letting her transformation fad away to reveal form fitting jeans that stole Steve's attention for a brief moment.

The shock of seeing the Avengers team in its entirety quickly rolled off the surprised scientist as she charged towards the silver haired woman, grabbing her hands and beginning to tug her away. She had been walking passed the hanger when she heard noise, and wanted to check it out. Now, tears filled her eyes and began to roll down her cheeks. "Please, please! You have to help!"

Dark blue eyes suddenly filled with worry. "What's wrong?"

"It's Fitz!" Jemma cried, still trying to tug the goddess with her. "Ward trapped us in a pod that sank to the bottom of the ocean, and to save me…"

"Slow down," Natasha's soothing voice rang out as she stepped forward. She noticed the icy cold look that suddenly filled Serenity's eyes and decided to intervene. "Would you mind giving us the whole story?"

"I'll be happy to," Another voice spoke up.

All attention turned to see the familiar form of Phil Coulson in his traditional black suit, leading a team of agents behind him.

"He really is alive," Tony stated in awe.

"Mr. Stark," Phil greeted.

Thor stepped forward and took the agent in a tight hug, causing Phil's face to flush blue from the lack of air. After a firm pat on the back, Thor stepped back. "I cannot begin to express my sorrow for the actions of Loki…"

Phil raised a hand to silence the god of thunder. "I don't hold anything against you."

"How is this possible?" Bruce wanted to know.

"It's a long story." Agent Mae spoke up.

"Welcome to the Playground," an unknown member spoke from beside them. "I'm Agent Billy Koenig, and it is a real honor to meet you all. I will have lanyards for all of you as soon as possible." His gaze finally landed on Serenity. "It is a special honor to meet you, your highness."

Serenity opened her mouth to order the man to not call her that, but as he expected her reaction, Phil quickly cut her off. "Agent Fitz is in critical condition. The only way he can survive is if you heal him." With a head nod to the rest of the ground, he continued. "I will fill them in on everything, since I assume you are up to date."

With a nod of her head, Serenity finally allowed Jemma to pull her through the door and around the corner, leaving Captain America staring after her. After a moment, he turned to Phil. "You know, I still have your cards. I signed them all."

"I really appreciate that." Phil answered with a smile. "And it's good to see all of you."

"Shockingly impressive is more like it," Skye's voice finally filtered through.

"If you want to follow us, we will give introductions and tell you everything." Coulson added.

"That would be for the best." Clint stated from beside Natasha and Bruce.

8888888888

"Garrett?" Black Widow stated with disbelief.

"That one I did not see coming," Clint added.

From beside Steve, the unfamiliar agent leaned over to talk quietly with him. "It's a great honor to meet you, Captain." The special ops agent began. "Agent Antoine Triplett; my grandfather was a Howling Commando, Gabriel Jones."

That caught the blonde male's attention. "You're Gabe's grandson?" Looking at the agent now, he could see a familiar resemblance. "He was a good man, and a good friend. It's nice to meet you." Steve added.

"Pops told stories about his adventures with you. You were my hero." Triplett smiled. "If it weren't for you, I don't know if Hydra would have been taken down so easily."

"We'll get them all," Steve promised.

"I know." Triplett answered.

They turned their attention back to the other Avengers. Now that everyone was caught up on the events that had occurred, the discussion had taken a turn. "Have you tested to see if this gh-325 was created from the body of the Chitauri?" Bruce asked. "If Hydra had infiltrated S.H.I.E.L.D. from the very beginning, and went all the way to the top, it could be possible that they took some of the bodies left in New York because they saw an opportunity."

"Not only could they use the alien anatomy, but those things were half machine." Barton added.

"Which they could have used to assist them with this centipede project you told us about." Tony jumped in. "It's the already perfected combination of anatomy and machine. They would have just had to study it."

Phil shook his head. "It was not Chitauri," He told them. "I got a good look at the creature."

"Is there a way you can draw it?" Barton asked. "Cosmos may know of the race."

"I'll get started on that," Phil answered. "In the mean time, we have a few more pressing matters."

"So what now, Director?" Natasha asked with a small smirk at the corner of her lips.

8888888888

Three hours had passed, and still Jemma was passing on the other side of the stasis thank that held Fitz. She had filled Serenity in on his condition as she brought the goddess to the med bay, and did her best to not freak out any more than she already was when the silver-haired woman rushed over to the prone and damaged for of the weapons tech. She knew that Serenity was something outside of her scientific understanding, and given the circumstances, if magic could save Fitz, than she would happily convert to a believer.

Jemma had watched as a glowing silver orb had appeared out of the Lunarian's chest, and bathed the woman in silver light. The light had trickled down from the orb that floated between her outstretched hands and dusted itself over Fitz's form.

That had been three hours ago, and Jemma finally sentenced herself to taking a seat. It was like she was a specter, unable and afraid to do anything as she had to watch while Serenity was enthralled in her concentration. The only reason the scientist knew that time was passing was because the goddess had gotten even paler than she usually was, and a glimmer of sweat was beginning to perspire on her brow.

However, the vitals on all of the medical screens that Leo was attached to continued to show an increase in his condition. His heart and blood pressure had stabilized, and his breathing was no longer labored. His ashen skin was getting a glimmer of pink to it as well. Jemma clasped her hands together and closed her eyes in a prayer; she was not sure what she would do if Serenity told her there was nothing else to be done.

"Found them." Billy's voice startled Jemma out of her revere.

"I was getting worried." Steve's relieved voice added as Jemma turned to see Billy, Phil, and Steve standing at the door.

Phil's face was alarmed. "How long has she been using the Crystal?" He asked in worry as he noticed the trembling arms holding the Silver Crystal over Fitz's prone form.

"A little over three hours, I would say," Jemma answered with a voice of uncertainty. What was the big deal?

Phil rushed forward suddenly in an attempt to get her to stop, but was bet with a shimmering silver shield that surrounded the goddess. "Serenity, enough." His bold tone called out.

"I just need a little longer," her voice came out strained.

"It's not worth your life." He reprimanded her, causing Steve's eyes to widen as he felt like he was dunked in an ice tank.

"What?" Steve snapped.

"I can do it; I am much stronger than I use to be." Serenity answered. "His mortal body is in a fragile state, I have to go slow or I will cause more damage than I save."

"And how much for your life force have you used to heal Fitz?" Phil's dangerous voice snapped back. That was news to Steve! "Enough."

Serenity held on stubbornly for several more moments, until Steve's pleading voice cut through the air. "Sere…" With a sigh, she quickly checked on the progress that she had made. Deciding that Fitz was no longer in danger of dying or suffering brain damage, she decided it would be alright to take a break. Her Crystal floated back into her chest and the silver light surrounding her and Fitz vanished. For a moment, she was just fine, and offered Phil and her boyfriend a warm smile. "He'll be alright," She told them second before her eyes rolled into the back of her head.

Steve lunged forward to catch her, barely making it in time. Phil let out a disappointed sigh. "I take it she hasn't told you about that yet, then." He stated more than asked.

"All I know is that was the Moon Crystal. Why did she pass out?" He asked while looking her over.

"That Crystal is also her star seed, her life force. It is the most powerful object in the universe, and only she can wield it; but it comes at a price." The agent told her.

"Then she's never using it again." Steve adamantly said as he stood and cradled her body against his.

"Will she be alright?" Jemma asked in worry, having stood from her chair to check on Fitz.

"Just just needs rest. We can show you to a room, if you want." Phil told him.

Steve nodded. "Please, tell her thank you. For me. For Fitz." Jemma added when he turned and walked away.

"I will." The blonde male answered as he left.

Phil turned to Jemma. "If she says he'll be fine, he'll be fine." He assured the younger agent on his team. "I know you'll check anyway, so just give us an update on his condition and meet in the conference room." He told her.

"Yes, sir." She answered with tears of relief in her eyes. Phil nodded and left the room as well. After he showed Steve to a room to lay Serenity down in, he would have to find food. A lot of food. A whole bunch of food.

8888888888

I know, this chapter is short and sweet. I am very bored right now, so I do not have much juice flowing. I apologize for the filler chapter, but I hope it helps explain how I am going to roll everything together.

Next chapter… how do you all feel about the Avengers storming a Hydra base?

See you all soon!  
_~Sandreline_


	15. A Touch of Moving Forward

**A Touch of Cosmic Destiny:**

**By:** _Sandreline_

Hello everyone! I am so sorry for the long update – but that would be because I have been focusing on my book getting published! **Her Motivation** is the first book in my series "Her Legacy" – and it launches for Amazon on Monday, June 16, 2014! Please feel free to visit and/or like any of my sites to stay up to date, and find the link to get it! **_FIRST 100 TO PURCHASE IT GET IT FREE!_**

Facebook: /booksbykarisa

Website (removing spacing): www.karisawilliams.wix.com/books

That being said, here is the next chapter that you all have been waiting for!

 

**Chapter 15:** **A Touch of Moving Forward**

Serenity woke up with a groan, quickly followed by a stomach grumble. "I haven't done that in a long time…" she said to herself as she brought a hand to her head, her eyes still closed to avoid being blinded by the lights that she knew were above her.

"And you're never doing it again." Came her boyfriend's deep and very serious tone.

Serenity gave a pout, pulling the blanket over her head and rolling to face the direction his voice came from. "Phil is such a blabbermouth," the goddess whined, knowing full well that her liaison agent spilled the beans to his idol. Whenever she used too much power, she lost all regality that she had learned over the past decade and reverted right back to a whiny sixteen year old.

"Because you were going to tell me?" His angered tone filled her ears.

Pout still in place, she slowly lowered the blanket to meet the bright blue eyes of Steve Rogers, his bulging arms crossed over his chest as he leaned back in the chair that was just beside the bed she was currently resting in. "You know, I can think of a much more pleasing activity to make me feel better than having my boyfriend give me 'the look'." She told him, and for a moment she swore that Stark was projecting his words from her mouth.

The Captain blushed for a moment before the stern look appeared once more. "You could have killed yourself."

"Goddess." She reminded him with a frown.

"Not if you destroy the object that gives you your immortality." His deep voice filled her ears.

Serenity gave a huff and sat up in the bed, leaning up on one arm as she looked at him. "Even if I did die, I would just be reborn again. I've lost count of all the times _that_ has happened."

Baby blue eyes lowered in anger. "Did you stop to think about how I would feel if something happened to you, before you rush off without a plan and get yourself killed?"

Serenity's cheeks were tinted with pink from both rage and a slight blush. "I wasn't going to let it get anywhere near that far," she told him. "I was just healing Fitz to save his life, not take down Chaos. It really isn't a big deal."

The blonde male's posture softened as he let out a sigh, and moved to join his goddess on the bed. He took one hand and cupped the side of her face. His eyes conveyed the worry he was feeling to her. "I am going to worry," he told her. "If there are things out there that can keep you from me again- keep someone as powerful as _you_ \- and if this Crystal of yours can kill you, then I am going to worry."

Serenity gave him a soft yet loving smile. "Like you said, this is it," she told him. "Together forever; I will always be with you, no matter what."

Steve did not reply, instead he leaned forward to place his lips over hers, claiming them in a slow and sensual kiss that had her toes curling. Wrapping her hands around his neck, she gave a gentle tug towards her to hint that she wanted more. Steve wasted no time in climbing over her body, all too eager to once more worship her while pounding home.

8888888888

"Are they going at it again?" Clint asked from beside Bruce at the table, watching Natasha drag in a pouting Tony to the meeting room by his ear.

"They are in love, leave them be!" The red head voiced, mostly to the perverted playboy billionaire that she caught standing outside the room the two heroes were currently breaking in.

"Anyone else hungry?" Billy asked the agent while bringing in trays of food. Simmons and Skye assisted with bringing in more trays as well. They had a lot of people to feed, after all, and set the trays down before going to do a second trip for more.

"Starving." Thor's deep voice rambled as he entered the room with Bruce.

"We should save some for the bunnies; they will be hungry when they finish up." Tony commented.

Simmons decided to change the subject. "Fitz is doing much better!" The English woman spoke. "He is practically completely healed. He is still unconscious for the moment," the worried scientist spoke slowly, "but his vitals have stabilized and he shouldn't run the risk of any brain damage."

"That's wonderful." Skye smiled brightly, knowing how her friend cared for the young male member of their team.

"Like I said; if Serenity said he is fine, he will be." Coulson's voice added as he entered the room as well, Agent May at his side.

"Hello, Director." Agent Koenig smiled.

"Do I smell food?" Serenity's eager voice sounded as she and Steve were the last to arrive.

"And here they grace us with their presence," Tony smirked.

Steve sent him a glare while Serenity went right up to Phil and kissed his cheek. "Aw, you remembered!" She told him before moving to take the empty seat closest to the food. The Avengers were about to witness quite a sight as her big blue eyes shined in delight before moving to pile food on her plate.

Steve sat beside Serenity, having already become accustomed to her strange appetite, before doing the same. "So, are we going to discuss the plan?"

All eyes landed on Serenity, whose cheeks were bulging out with food. "Wha?" She asked while surprisingly not spitting out her food. Quickly swallowing, she pointed her fork at Phil. "You go first."

Phil smirked. "Nick Fury has officially named me the new Director of S.H.I.E.L.D., or what is left of it." He told the two teams assembled before him, each of them eating in a much more dignified manner than the Lunarian was. "He charged me with the rebuilding of the department; the world is going to need us, now more than ever." He nodded to May, who inserted a UCB drive into the computer. "Agent Koenig's equipment picked up these images from just outside our solar system early this morning."

As May shifted through the images from the satellite, Tony leaned forward. "That's a Chitauri battle command ship." He stated with great anger.

"Are you sure?" Banner asked.

Iron Man nodded. "I got a real good look at their ships before they were blown up by the nuke." His dark eyes were blazing in anger. "They must not have liked the pretty explosion it caused."

"So since they can't use a portal, they have spent the last year travelling the universe, trying to invade us again."

"But now they don't have Loki to lead them," Natasha pointed out.

"Cut off one head," May began to quote.

"Actually," Serenity softly spoke up. All eyes turned to her. "I am sure that Loki is well aware they are on their way. He will either go into hiding to avoid their wrath over his previous failure, or try to take command once more."

"My Lady," Thor began, "my brother is dead. He was killed by the leader of the Dark Elves just two moons ago."

Her knowing eyes landed on the lighting god. "You of all people should know when it comes to Loki that you see only what he wants you to see."

There was silence for a moment as Thor contemplated this. "Loki is alive?"

"Then I still have an opportunity for revenge." Clint stated like it was nothing.

"I cannot reveal too much, but he has been hiding in plain sight. In fact, the last you saw him, he was parading as your father, Odin, placing himself on the throne of Asgard." Serenity detailed.

Anger had the blonde male clenching his fists, but Natasha cut in. "Let's focus on the alien invasion, shall we? Loki is only a possibility; like she said, he may go into hiding to avoid the Chitauri retaliating."

"We still have Hydra remnants to deal with as well." Skye pointed out.

"Well this is just lovely…" Simmons sighed.

"Which brings us to the point," Phil continued. "The world needs to know that they can still rely on us for protection. We have two teams, and each one is going to have their own mission." Using a hand-held clicker, he changed the images of the Chitauri ships to one of coordinates. "Based on the Chitauri's current location, we expect it will take them a little less than two months to arrive in Earth's atmosphere. In that time, we will be gathering all the members of S.H.I.E.L.D. together and doing our best to get out defenses up to par. Meanwhile," he clicked the hand-held device again, "Captain Rogers is going to be leading the Avengers, getting battle plans set up. When the Avengers are not planning, they will be doing come PR."

"You've got to be kidding me." Bruce cut in.

"Not at all, Dr. Banner." Phil in. "The Avengers are known globally; and despite the fiasco with Hydra, they world still trusts their heroes. We are going to need that trust, now more than ever. The people of Earth will not support us as thing are now, but they will support the Avengers. That's why it is crucial you make it know you are working with and support when is left of S.H.I.E.L.D."

"That's all you, Captain Honor Code." Tony cut in.

"You too, Mr. Stark." Agent May added. "You have a large following – your 'groupies' will listen to you."

"Was that a joke?" He asked half-heartedly of the very secluded agent that had yet to crack a smile.

"The fight should be much easier, now that we have a goddess added to our ranks." Clint added.

Serenity did not comment on Clint's remark. "The Outer Planets defense systems will slow them down, though how they can hold them I do not know."

"Come again?" Skye asked with a raised eyebrow.

Serenity restrained the urge to sigh. There was just something about the girl that makes her wary. "The Outer planets were assigned the protection of the solar system from outside threats." The Lunarian explained. "They have measures in place for just this sort of event. How long they can hold the Chitauri back, however, I am not sure. The defenses have not been activated in at least a thousand years."

"Any time we can get is a blessing." Natasha pointed out.

"We have to remember that S.H.I.E.L.D. will no longer monitor potential threats," Steve cut in. "No more spying, no more undercover missions. We are going to wait until a threat appears, and take care of it." He met the gaze of everyone at the table. "No more secrets. If we need to have the world trust us, then we can't have them thinking of us as spies. We need to be the heroes they are looking for, and that means we need to react to something that happens, not make assumptions or judgment."

"Agreed." Phil added. "If we just return to doing what we did before, all we're doing is placing ourselves under scrutiny."

"So then let's go back to the Moon and start a battle plan," Clint brought up. "The systems there are way more advanced, and more useful."

"The Moon?" Simmons asked while the agent's went silent.

"The new base for the Avengers," Bruce spoke up. "A place where we can be safe, yet still be able to protect the world."

"Except for the fact that there is no life on the Moon? Oxygen?" Skye questioned.

"Little girl," Tony interjected. "You're sitting in a room with a god, a goddess, a Hulk, and a super soldier who was frozen in time. You should be more open-minded by now."

"That is so cool," Jemma spoke, turning to Serenity. "So you really did go back to the Moon after all."

Serenity nodded. "Of course; I cannot bring back the Silver Millennium, but I was able to rebuild my kingdom. Besides," She added. "Like Bruce said, there is no place that is safe on Earth for the Avengers. It only made sense to turn it into the base. Besides, that big palace gets lonely when your only companions are two cats."

"So we need to start reaching out to the survivors of Hydra's attack," May brought up. "Everyone from mechanics to pilots to weapons experts. We can't fight a war without weapons, and based on what we know of the Chitauri, we will need a lot of firepower."

"I will dig through the files and see if I can find any weaknesses in their physiology that can give us an advantage." Jemma added.

"I just smash things, so I'm all set." Bruce joke shyly.

"We can start working on battle plans on the Moon," Steve brought up. "And getting the word out that the Avengers are still there for the people."

"Then I believe this is where we go our separate ways." Phil added. "Oh, and Thor?"

"Yes?" The Asgardian answered.

"If you see your brother before I do… give him my regards."

Thor nodded. "You have my word."

Everyone stood from their seats, and Jemma quickly moved to Serenity's side. "I can't thank you enough for healing Fitz," she told the silver-haired woman.

"I was happy to help. We will need everyone; besides," she added with a teasing tone. "I can see how much you care for him. What sort of Champion of Love would I be if I didn't help?"

The scientist's face was burning red, and she lost the will to even argue the status of her relationship with Fitz. Instead, the brunette nodded and stepped away. "You know," Serenity continued, "I believe he will be waking up soon." Jemma's wide eyes blinked before she turned to go towards the medical wing.

"I trust you'll take care of her," Phil told the Captain as they clasped arms to say farewell.

"I will." Steve answered.

"Good. I approve." Phil said with a smile.

"You shouldn't be worrying about me," Serenity interrupted as she joined them. "You should worry about yourself, if I ever find out something happens to you again."

"We keep a close eye on him," Agent May commented.

( _But will you be able to help him through what is beginning?_ ) Serenity thought. ( _I will be back, and soon._ ) "You know how to reach us if you need anything."

"See you soon." He told her.

"It was such a pleasure to have you all here," Billy spoke as he addressed the Avengers. "Come back anytime."

"Take care of them for us, Billy." Natasha commented. The agent nodded.

"Then let's head home and get started." Clint spoke. "Man, I love that I get to call an alien home."

"Just get in the portal." Natasha said as it opened up beside them, Bruce and Thor stepping through first.

"Always so pushy," Tony commented.

Steve and Serenity went through last, giving one more glance to Phil and his team. Steve nodded and stepped through, but Serenity hesitated one second more. "May," She called out.

"Yes?" The Asian answered.

"As one woman who was betrayed to another… I hope you beat the hell out of him." She spoke, not needing to mention who she was referring to.

The female Agent smirked. "I did."

Serenity smiled, and vanished.

8888888888

I know, this was a filler chapter, but I was working ever spare second on my book!

**Her Motivation** is the first book in my series "Her Legacy" – and it just launched for Amazon exclusively for the first 90 days! Please feel free to visit and/or like any of my sites to stay up to date, and find the link to get it! **_FIRST 100 TO PURCHASE IT GET IT FREE!_**

Facebook: /booksbykarisa

Twitter: /KarisaWilliams

Website (removing spacing): www . karisawilliams . wix . com 'slash' books

Thank you so much for the support, everyone!  
~ _Sandreline_


	16. A Touch of Proclamation

** A Touch of Cosmic Destiny **

**By:** _Sandreline_

Hello everyone! I am **so** sorry for the delay in updating. For those of you that saw my update this week, I posted a Sailor Moon crossover one-shot; in there is an author's note as to why. My husband and I had our baby boy eight months ago, so I've had zero free time. That, and I'm working on the second book of my series as well. However, now that he's old enough to entertain himself with his toys, I can get back to writing! So I apologize deeply for the delay!

**Storyline Reminder:** This story will not no longer be merging with the show AGENTS or the movies. There are two many twists to keep up with. So please keep that in mind that from here, it is my creative genius mixed with what I know of the comics/movies, but not following them.

Again, I am so sorry for the wait! Enjoy!

 

 

**Chapter 16: A Touch of Proclamation**

"So," the deep voice of Thanos rumbles out to space. "She's there." Iridescent blue eyes narrowed in a sick pleasure as his square jaw was emphasized by a sinister smile. "Now this is getting interesting…"

8888888888

"Is there a way that we can send out a message to everyone on Earth?" Steve asked the next day. They were having another meeting to discuss the progress they had made and any plans.

Luna and Artemis nodded from their places. "Absolutely, in the Communication's Room. It originally allowed for communication across the universe, but I'm sure we can modify it."

"Give me five minutes and I'll turn that 'can' into a 'done'." Tony told them confidently.

"What are you planning?" Sam asked.

"Earth needs to know that we are here. That they are not defenseless." Steve continued and turned to Tony. "We need to hack every television and radio broadcast and let them know we're here, and working on getting everything fixed." Steve looked at everyone around the table. "All of us are going to be in it; we need to show a _united_ front. We need to show that we trust each other, and we won't let them down."

"All of us?" Serenity blinked in surprise.

"Duh," Tony rolled his eyes. "You're kind of the glue that brought this team back together, not to mention gave us a place to live."

"But I thought that we all agreed that Steve was going to be the leader!" She protested. "No one outside of Japan knows who I am! Why would they care?"

"Haven't you heard of the internet?" Banner joked. "More than just Japan knows about you now."

"He's telling the truth." Natasha smirked. "I looked you up on YouTube myself, back when you first joined S.H.I.E.L.D."

Clint crossed his arms. "You have to be searching for you, since you don't just pop up, but there are videos of of you going back all the way to when you were still a blonde."

Serenity blushed. "Oh, no!" Covering her face with her hands, she let out a whine. "I was such a rookie back then… tripping over my feet, falling down…"

Familiar sounds came from across the table, and slowly the Lunarian looked up. Jane was holding her smart phone in her hands, one of said videos streaming on her phone. "Sorry," She squeaked with a smile. "I was curious."

Tony grinned like an idiot from his chair while Thor, Clint, Sam, and Steve moved to look at the small device.

Serenity placed her face back in her hands.

"Um…" Thor commented with a confused look on his face. "This does not seem at all like the legendary Cosmic warrior..."

Steve's wide eyes were glued to the screen. "So the skirt was always that short?"

Serenity screamed as Tony, Natasha, and even Bruce burst into laughter at his words. "I was still only Sailor Moon back then! I was fourteen! Bite me!"

"I don't think Cap would like that too much." Sam teased.

"Well," Jane tried to make her feel better. "If it helps… you seem to have come a long way?" She encouraged.

"You have no idea." The two feline advisers added.

"Back to the subject at hand?" Banner asked, seeing Serenity send a murderous glare to the black and white cats.

"Yes, you included, Sere." Steve told her. "Even if it _was_ just Japan, you still have a reputation as a savior to the people of Earth. You are a powerful warrior, and that strength would act as additional reassurance."

Serenity sighed. "Fine, but I'm in the back." She said. "The back-back, half hidden behind Thor and Hulk."

8888888888

"What going on?" A government official sounded in the Pentagon. "That's a secure line – are we being hacked?"

"Sir, it's on every channel!"

"Every radio station!"

"Even satellites!"

"What's is it?"

Every monitor on earth was being taken over: laptops, ipads, smart phones, televisions. For a full minute, the screen showed a white background with a the big 'A' that was the icon for the Avengers. Then the screen changed, and the broadcast began.

"Citizens of Earth," Captain America's strong voice went out. He stood before the assembled heroes, looking as powerful and determined as ever. "As you know, there has been a take over by an evil organization known as Hydra." He paused for a moment. "We're here to tell you that you don't have a reason to be afraid. We won't let Hydra win. We _will_ fight, and we _will_ protect you from any threats. There will be no secrets, no spying, no plotting. But," at this, his blue eyes narrowed. "We _will_ be watching. We _are_ going to fight for you, to protect you. So don't give up hope." At this he turned to look at Sailor Cosmos, who,as she promised, was trying to wedge herself between Thor and Hulk. "Recently, someone has taught me that hope is a very powerful weapon." Cosmos smiled at the hero, and Captain America returned to face the camera. "Don't give up hope on us. The Avengers will always be here for you."

The system the died, and the regularly programmed material returned to normal. Government officials around the world were stunned into silence, but the populace had no trouble, after the shock, of cheering with relief.

8888888888

When the transmission ended, Cosmos let her transformation fall as she walked over to Steve. Without hesitation, though she did have blush on her face, she gave her fiance a kiss.

"Not that I'm complaining," the blonde spoke as he pulled his mask back, "but what was that for?"

"For being a sweetheart, and my hero." She told him.

"I'm getting cavities." Clint teased.

"Can we eat now? I'm ready for lunch." Sam asked, and Natasha nodded her head in agreement.

"I second an opportunity for sustenance." Thor added as Jane joined him at his side.

"I could eat," Bruce added, having calmed himself out of his Hulk form.

"You guys go ahead," Serenity said, stepping away from Steve. "I have something I need to check on quick."

The others nodded and filtered out, but Steve stayed behind. "Is everything ok?" He asked with a worried glance.

She smiled at him. "Of course! But I _do_ have a whole universe to look after, and I need to check on something. I won't be long."

Steve nodded and turned. "Just be safe." He warned her.

She gave a wink. "Always."

Now why didn't he believe her?

8888888888

Sailor Cosmos appeared in what must have been some kind of space ship. It was a decent sized room, but her concern was the green-skinned female sitting on the bed.

Sailor Cosmos turned her silvery blue eyes on the other female. "Gamora."

"What are _you_ doing here, goddess?" The woman practically hissed, though fear was clear in her eyes as she stood in a defensive position.

"Thanos is coming." Sailor Cosmos told her.

"If you're expecting me to protect him, you couldn't be more wrong." Gamora snapped as she crossed her arms over her chest. For a moment, Sailor Cosmos let the thought of Gamora and Hulk together filter in her mind.

Willing her staff away, Cosmos moved over to the sole chair and sat down, crossing her legs and giving a chilling smile as she looked around the room. "On the contrary, your hatred for him is why I'm here." Turning her gaze to the adopted daughter of her enemy once more, she continued. "I need your help."

8888888888

I know, I know! It's short! But I wanted to get SOMETHING out to you guys, and this helped get the juices flowing! So, what do you think? Thank you all so much for your patience! I hope this helps!

All my love,

~ _Sandreline_


	17. A Touch of Merging

**A Touch of Cosmic Destiny**

**By:** _Sandreline_

Hello everyone! Wow, that was quite some feedback I got for the last chapter! Thank you all so much for your congratulations, as well as your kind words on the twist! Ha-ha. I originally was not going to, but since so many of you reviewed _and_ wrote to me that you wanted it, that I have decided to toss in the members of the GOTG! Just for a little while, though. They will be more background characters. Cosmos and the Avengers are still the headliners here, folks!

**Important Author's Note on the GOTG line:** Yes, I know that in the movies, they are not making J'son of Spartoi the father of Peter Quill. However, as I said in the last several chapters, as those movies are not out yet, I am taking my own liberties. Ergo, in my story, it IS his father, but I'll add a twist.

PS – YES, there WILL be a sequel to my newly posted one shot "The Work Proposal"!

Thank you again everyone, and enjoy!

 

**Chapter 17: A Touch of Merging**

"What the hell, woman?" Spoke an obnoxious male voice as Gamora as he entered the dining room of the ship. "Not even ten hours after we leave Nova and you're prancing around with your knickers in a twist!"

"Groot! Groot!" Came a high pitched cheer.

"Would everyone take a chill pill?" Peter cried out from his seat.

"Why would one want to take a pill that is cold?" An imposing figure questioned.

"Enough!" Gamora snapped, crossing her green-skinned arms. "I am not calling this meeting for me."

"Then who did you call it for?" The same impatient voice from earlier asked.

A think arm snaked out to point at the door behind them. "Her."

All eyes turned to look at the angel adorned in silver, who had a wicked smile on her lips. "Hello!" Gliding into the rooms, her white heels clicked on the metal flooring as her silver cape grazed behind her.

"Groot! Groot!" Came the same happy chirp as before, only this time the small tree had a bright smile as it waved twiggy arms up and down. It was almost as if the little tree was fighting to get out of his pot to get to the strange woman.

"…whoa…" Peter whispered, in the same state of awe as the rest of his crew. "Who are you?" He asked as a few sexually themed images popped into his head.

Sailor Cosmos moved to the table where the wriggling plant was posted, lifting a pale hand in its direction. Once her fingertips were in reach of the branches, Groot gave a bright smile as his tips reached out and wrapped around them. "Groot!" He cried out happily. Where they joined, silver and gold light merged. It spread to cover the humanoid plant, and when the light died down a moment later, Groot was twice his size.

"What did you do to him, lady?" A talking raccoon snapped at her, moving to grab Groot's pot protectively in his hands.

"And here I thought talking cats were bad," The silver haired woman's voice twinkled out. "I did nothing. I answered his call for light. It was a greeting from one pure soul to another."

"I am Groot!" The growing bark smiled brightly in her defense, now able to return to saying his full sentence.

"Wait a minute, how did you get aboard my ship?" Peter suddenly asked, momentarily breaking out of his trance. They were floating in the middle of space, after all!

Sailor Cosmos let her eyes taking in the group before her. "You did a great favor in my name, standing against Ronan's chaos, and protecting the innocents of Nova. You have earned your title as Guardians of the Galaxy, and my trust."

"What makes you think we need your approval?" Drax asked, crossing very imposing arms over his bare chest.

"I am Groot!" The voice reprimanded the burly being.

"What do you mean, 'show her respect'? Who is she?" Rocket asked the form in his hands.

Sailor Cosmos gave a small laugh. "My apologies, I have gotten used to everyone already knowing who I am. I am Sailor Cosmos: Guardian of Balance, Queen of the Stars, and goddess of Terra's Moon in the Milky Way Galaxy." She gave the slightest dip of a curtsy with a smile on her face.

"Myths and legends." Drax rumbled, not believing her words. "It's nothing but a child's story, about a princess who protects the cosmos with magic."

"Oh, she's the real deal." Gamora commented as she leaned up against the wall. "You should be more open minded after being a part of an Infinity Stone."

"I boarded your ship through one of my portals," Cosmos answered Peter with a smile. "I came to speak to Gamora, and was informed that the entire group must be included. All or nothing, was it not?"

Gamora did not voice a reply, only met her with a look.

"Why would you have business with Gamora?" Peter asked.

Sailor Cosmos held up a pale hand, and a turquoise mirror appeared. In the mirror was an image too familiar with several of the members around her. "Thanos." The large muscle man with blue skin and red marks clenched a fist and slammed it on the table at the name. She continued. "He is currently preparing to attack my home kingdom. My team and I are preparing for his battle as we speak; however, due to your recent actions, I wished to extend an invitation to you all as well." The mirror vanished in thin air, back to her sub-space pocket. "Will you fight with us, and put an end to Thanos and his Chaos?" She asked.

"Time out," the raccoon snapped. "If you're who you say you are, why would you need our help? From the titles you threw out, you're supposedly all powerful."

She huffed, and the golden eight-pointed star on her brow blazed in warning. "Rocket of Halfworld, you had best be mindful to whom you speak!" Raw power laced her words; but it left them all believers. "Even a goddess had rules and limitations to abide by." She told them. "Now," she continued, "Will you be my allies and fight with us, or should I take my leave?"

"What do we get out of it?" Peter asked.

Sailor Cosmos looked at him. "As if doing something for the good of the galaxy isn't good enough… Each of you will get your own rewards. For you, Star Lord, I shall gift the identity of your father."

"Can she do that?" Drax asked to Gamora, who was leaning nearby him.

"She can." Gamora continued. In a louder voice, she addressed the rest of them. "Look, I already told you she is who she says she is. Aside from that, _she_ is the one thing that Thanos _fears_."

Drax stood, and turned his attention to the silver-haired female. "I shall join this fight. If it means revenge for my family, then I gladly stand by your side, Silver Warrior in the short dress."

Cosmos placed a hand on her head. "Please, don't start with the uniform!" She groaned. "Call me Cosmos in this form."

Peter stood and gave her a skeptic look. "You really know who my father is."

Sailor Cosmos nodded. "I do. Though I cannot promise a happy reunion, I can give you the truth of your past."

"I'm in." Peter told her, holding out his hand for a shake. When she took it in her own to seal the deal, he continued with, "Are you single?"

"Oh jeez," Rocket groaned.

"Engaged to an immortal superhero with super strength." She smirked.

"Doesn't hurt to ask." He admitted truthfully as he let her hand go. "It's a shame, though."

"Well, I guess I'm in, since the rest of you are." Rocket answered. "Do I get to blow stuff up?"

"Probably more than you can handle." Cosmos answered.

"When do we leave?" Was the raccoon's reply.

"First," Cosmos answered, summoning her staff from thin air. "There is no way that this space ship can get across the galaxy in time. I've never teleported something bigger than a car before, so this may be tricky…"

"What is a car?" Drax asked with curiosity.

"This is going to take longer than I thought…" Sailor Cosmos began, knowing her fiancé was going to be upset with her for taking longer than she said. "Perhaps before we go, I should probably fill you in on some information…" She told them, pulling out Neptune's mirror once again.

8888888888

"Cosmos to cats. Where are you fur balls?" Sailor Cosmos snapped after five minutes of calling over the communicator.

"How do you work this thing?" Jane cried out, not understanding the symbols at all.

"Steve should be back with Lady Luna and Lord Artemis shortly." Thor added, trying to help his girlfriend answer the communication. While the technology was similar to that of Asgard, he only knew how to speak Lunarian, not read it.

"Is anyone there?" Cosmos snapped. "I swear I'll take away all your catnip if you don't answer in the next ten seconds!"

"Wait," Banner interjected as he entered, holding one of the user guides that Luna and Artemis had made for them. "You need to hit this button and then this one…"

An image of their silver-haired friend appeared on the screen. "Finally!" She answered.

"Sorry!" Jane squeaked. "Still learning."

"Not your fault; where are those cats?" Cosmos answered.

"I think your underestimating how big your palace is." Bruce answered with a small chuckle.

"Well, I don't supposed either of you know how to turn off the protection spells around the kingdom long enough for me to teleport something through, do you?" Sailor Cosmos asked.

Banner, Jane, and Thor all looked at each other, and then shook their heads. "Sorry," Banner answered.

"Steve went to get them," Jane added. "They should be back shortly."

"You appear to be on a spacecraft of some kind." Thor spoke from beside Jane.

"With an interesting crew, I assure you." Cosmos answered with a smile. "You'll meet them shortly, if I can open a portal big enough for it to pass through. But it has to enter the Moon's orbit the old fashioned way, so I need the shield down."

"Found them!" Steve's deep voice called as he walked into view on the screen, Luna and Artemis leaping onto the control panel. "Is everything alright?"

Cosmos let out a blinding smile at seeing him. "Yes." They held gazes for a moment, until a voice in the background made her blush.

"That must be her intended; a much more suitable choice in comparison to you, Peter. He looks like a strong warrior."

"Who is that?" Bruce asked as the rest of the Avengers team followed Steve in.

Sailor Cosmos looked over her shoulder. "Are you eavesdropping?" She asked.

"Relax, goddess, we're just curious." Suddenly, a raccoon in an interesting outfit hopped up on the control panel on her end, staring at the people assembled. "That's a weird looking bunch of creatures, if you ask me."

"Says the talking raccoon," Artemis snapped with a twitch of his tail.

Blazing eyes turned to the talking white cat. "Are you talking to me, hairball?"

Artemis hissed. "I don't see any other scavenging trash eaters!"

Rocket pressed his face against the camera. "What's your problem, haven't gotten your cat nap yet?"

"At least I'm civilized, you tree hugger!" The Mauan replied.

The raccoon's hair bristled. "You want to bring it? Just wait till…"

"Enough!" The same deep voice as before sounded. Those in the Moon Palace watched as an overly muscled man with blue skin and red markings appeared on the screen, lifting the raccoon away from the panel and setting it down on the floor. "These friends of the Silver Warrior in the short dress are to be our allies; we must not fight with them."

"Stop calling me that!" Cosmos groaned. "Luna, Artemis, I need the shield lowered while I attempt to teleport this spaceship into our orbit."

"But Sere, you've never done…" Luna warned.

"Just do it, please! I want to get home!"

"Lowering shields." Artemis added, his white paw hitting several buttons.

"Stand by." Cosmos spoke. "Peter, now!"

Those in the control room on the Moon watched at the symbol of Cosmos glowed on her brow and she raised her staff. Sweat beaded on her forehead as her broach also began to glow, but just a few seconds later, an alert that an unknown ship entered the Moon's atmosphere appeared, and the spaceship appeared on another panel.

"Sere!" Steve cried out as he watched her fall to her knees on the screen. A green skinned woman appeared to help her up, and Sailor Cosmos smiled weakly. "We'll meet you in front of the palace." She told them. "Peter, you can take her down now! And watch out for the fountain!"

The transmission ended, and everyone quickly made their way to the front of the palace, Steve already way ahead of them.

8888888888

Steve was waiting outside as the loading door was lowered, and Sailor Cosmos used her staff to walk out. He rushed forward, his shield on his back, and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her against him. "Are you alright? Why did you fall?" He asked her, looking her over.

She just gave him a bright smile, letting her transformation fall and be replaced with her regal gown. "I had to open a _really_ big portal. Which has never been done or was supposed to be done… so it took a lot out of me. I'm fine, really."

Steve gave her a deep kiss, which she eagerly melted into. When he pulled away, he gave her a stern look. "I'm watching you."

"I know, my hero." She answered with a smile. "How was everything while I was gone?"

"That's a colorful costume." Came Peter's voice as he and the others joined them.

Serenity smiled as the two teams faced one another. "Avengers, meet the Guardians. Guardians, meet the Avengers."

"I think I've met my quote for meeting aliens this week." Tony added.

"I'm from earth." Peter spoke, stepping forward. "Peter Quill. You may know me as Star Lord."

Thor, Tony, Bruce, Sam, and Clint all exchanged glances, before bursting out laughing. "Star Lord?" Clint asked.

"Like 'Hawkeye' is any better." Natasha added.

"Well, hello gorgeous." Rocket spoke up, placing his large gun on his shoulder. "Who are you?"

Natasha looked down at the talking raccoon. "Black Widow." She replied with an ominous tone.

"Moving on," Rocket continued, having a feeling that she earned that name for a reason.

Steve still had his arm around Serenity's waist as she began introductions. "Natasha, this is Gamora. She's basically your green-skinned counterpart."

The red head nodded. "Hey."

Gamora nodded in return. "Hey."

"This is Drax," She continued with the introductions. "He is basically a biological weapon. Bruce, Thor, I think the three of you would get along best. Tony, you may confuse him too much."

"That is an unjust accusation, I demand a retrial." Tony replied.

"I do not understand, is this a judgment?" Drax asked the silver haired woman, holding the white pot that held Groot.

"Never mind." Tony answered, realizing now that this burly being was a technical person.

"I am Groot!" The plant spoke from Drax's hands.

"Now plants talk?" Sam asked with confusion.

"Think of him like those trees from the 'Lord of the Rings' movies." Jane answered. "He's so cute!"

Groot seemed to like that. "I am Groot!" He cheered.

"Guardians, this is Steve Rogers, known as Captain America." Serenity smiled from her place at his side.

Peter extended a hand. "Hi."

Steve took it, giving a small squeeze. "Welcome."

"Yow!" Peter cried, removing his hand. "Jeez, she wasn't kidding! I got the message, hands off!"

Serenity gave a small laugh, not even thinking of reprimanding her fiancé. After all, Peter did practically tell her he wanted to sleep with her. She continued with the introductions, but had to intercede with Rocket and Artemis began growling at each other.

"Men!" Luna hissed, turning tail and returning to the palace. "I'll go make sure there are rooms ready for our guests."

"Natasha, Clint, it's your turn for monitor duty." Steve stated. "Thor, Jane, do you guys mind giving a tour for our guests?"

"My pleasure, friend." Thor added, before turning to Drax. "We have heard of you on Asgard. It is an honor to meet such a warrior."

"You are that Thor, the son of Odin?" Drax answered, walking beside the blonde male. "Ballads of your battles are known on my world. You truly hold the warrior spirit."

"Where can we get a bite to eat in this fancy joint?" Rocket added before he whistled. "This is classy, for sure." He began to follow Thor and Drax, with the others joining them. Soon, only Steve and Sere were left.

The Irish blonde turned to look down at her. "Are you sure you're alright?"

She smiled up at him, giving him a peck on the lips. "Nothing a nap won't fix."

Without another word, Steve had an arm under her knees and another supporting her back. "Then a nap is in order." He told her, turning around to go back into the Moon Palace and to their room. "Did you know that you were gone for two days? I was getting worried."

"Oops," she meekly squeaked. "It's hard to tell when you're in space… no sky changes to tell how long it's been."

"Well, maybe I should give you an incentive to check the clock every once in awhile." Steve teased her.

She gave a mock gasp. "Did Captain Honor Code just say a sexual innuendo?" She teased, using one of Tony's nicknames against him.

"Yes, since I directed it at my future wife." He told her with that charming grin of his.

The Lunarian blushed. "Darn the fact that your sexy charm makes me defenseless!" She whispered harshly to herself.

He still heard. "Really now?"

Her blush darkened.

8888888888

The two teams reconnected again at dinner, sitting at a long table. They were now more familiar with everyone, and more familiar with the abilities of the others.

"Silver Warrior, when do we battle Thanos?" Drax asked as he filled his plate with meat.

"Wait, who is Thanos?" Sam asked.

"Thanos," Serenity began, "Is the one who sent the Chitauri in the invasion of New York, under Loki's command. They have yet to enter our solar system."

"So now we know who the top dog is." Hawkeye commented.

"What is a dog?" Drax asked.

"I am not sure," Thor said from beside The Destroyer. "It must be some manner of ranking in the battle command."

"Ah, I understand." Drax responded with a nod.

Jane placed a hand on her forehead.

"What is their connection to this Thanos?" Natasha asked while giving a point of her head to their new allies.

"I don't really have one." Rocket spoke up with a shrug.

"I am Groot!" Came the reply from the table, where the humanoid tree was absorbing some of the Lunarian flowers.

"He slaughtered my family." Drax told them. "This one will not rest until his blood is on my hands."

"That's morbid." Tony commented while taking a drink of scotch.

"Personal." Gamora added stiffly.

"What reason does this Thanos have to come to Earth?" Bruce wanted to know.

Serenity went silent, but the others tried to offer ideas.

"Domination?" Tony supplied.

"It was Loki's plan, yes." Clint added. "But why keep pushing when he knows we stopped him before?"

"So there's another reason." Bruce piped in. "Something that's here, something he's willing to come all the way here for."

"An infinity stone, maybe?" Peter spoke up.

"A what?" Sam asked.

"It would be enticing, but they are rare and well hidden." Thor was deep in thought.

"We had one." Rocket cut in. "That leaves five others."

"Thanos sent Ronan on a quest to capture it." Gamora added.

"You mean like Serenity's crystal?" Jane asked.

All eyes turned to their hostess, and Steve frowned. "Yes," The Lunarian answered sheepishly. "…and no."

"What does she mean?" Drax inquired.

Serenity sighed. "Everyone at this table has come into contact with at least one of the Infinity Stones, possibly even two or three." She pulled Neptune's Mirror out once more, allowing the image to be projected for all to see. "The Tesseract was the Blue stone. The Yellow stone was in Loki's scepter. The Dark Elf, Malekith, turned the Red stone into the Aether." She gave pause. "The Purple stone is under the guard of the Nova Corps, which was placed in their protection by our new friends."

"So there's only two left." Steve commented.

"The Tesseract is in my father's vault, back in Asgard." Thor commented. "It is under heavy guard at all times."

"You mean where Loki is parading as your father?" Clint added on. "We already know he is working with Thanos, we can only assume that Loki will give it to him."

"He won't." Thor argued, though half-heartedly.

"What about the Red stone? Malekith attacked Earth and destroyed a large part of London with it." Natasha added.

"It's fluid and ever-changing, and the only one in liquid form." Thor agreed.

"The stones cannot be destroyed. Fury and other members of S.H.I.E.L.D. tried. It's a power source of unlimited potential." Tony added.

"Only certain species' can weld the stones," Gamora added. "And a small amount of them at that. If anyone else were to try, they would be destroyed."

"Unless it is in a tool, like Loki's scepter." Bruce continued. "So if we are of one of these 'inferior' species, we cannot touch it directly."

"Thanos wants to collect them to destroy every star in existence." Gamora informed them.

"Why?" Steve wanted to know.

"He never shared." The green-skinned woman answered.

Thor frowned. "The legend of their creation states that Nemesis was an omnipotent but lonely immortal being, who committed suicide to end her loneliness. However, she could not truly be killed, and thus the stones were created. There are gauntlets that can house all six of the stones; the right of these gauntlets also rests in my father's vault."

"So it's safe to say that Asgard will be attacked soon, if Loki doesn't just hand them over."Tony added.

"Thanos already has the left gauntlet." Gamora corrected. "He has no use for both."

"Who is this Loki?" Drax inquired.

"Thor's brother." Jane supplied.

"Sounds like a healthy sibling love." Rocket sarcastically quipped.

"There's issues." Jane tried to explain.

"And I thought I had family problems." Peter added as he leaned back, having finished his meal.

"I am Groot!"

"Yes, you have hundreds of siblings. You're not the subject of discussion." Rocket told the moving tree.

"So we've established he is after the stones, but why Earth?" Steve asked.

"Because of me."

All eyes once again turned towards Serenity, and she let out a sigh. "The Infinity stones were wielded by what are called Celestials, who used the stones to destroy their enemies. These same Celestials were the ones who created took an interest in creating this galaxy; on Earth, they were twisted into legend as Titans. They were enormous beings made of Armor; only severed parts of them exist today."

"Knowhere," Peter spoke up. "The severed head of an immortal that's now a mining settlement."

"It's said that the rules of the planets in our system, the gods and goddesses of mythology, were descended from the Celestials." Serenity continued. "It would mean that I would be able to wield not only _one_ Infinity stone, but _all_ of them. When added together, the stones have the ability to be as powerful as or maybe even more so than my Silver Crystal."She took a deep breath. "He means to weaken my power by creating his own version of my crystal, and finally take control of the Cosmos."

"Are you trying to say that Thanos wants not only these stones, but yours as well?" Bruce asked.

Steve's fists clenched, but Serenity nodded. "Thanos does not act alone." She turned to Gamora. "The reason that Thanos wishes to destroy the stars is because it will weaken my power. It is at the request of the being that he loves and is trying to prove that love to, not knowing he's deceived. That being is one that I physically destroyed several years ago. It's Chaos."

8888888888

Dun dun dun!

That should be enough to last a little while… at least, until I can update hopefully tomorrow or the day after. Haha. I'm adding a lot of the original comic line, so hopefully I did a nice job.

So, how did I do on the merger? Is it alright? Could it have been better? Any ideas / thoughts? It would be appreciated! Thank you!

~Sandreline


	18. A Touch of Anger

** A Touch of Cosmic Destiny **

**By:** _Sandreline_

 

Hello, everyone! I know, it’s been awhile. So I wanted to shoot out this chapter to you, even if it is short, so that you have something. I am going to be wrapping this story up soon! Never fear, I have a new SM/InuYasha cross.

I also have published a second story! “Scent of Attraction” is on Amazon kindle under me, K. Williams, alongside a link for the first book in my series “Her Motivation”. Supporting me would mean a whole lot, thank you!

Enjoy!

 

**Chapter 18: A Touch of Anger**

_"Are you trying to say that Thanos wants not only these stones, but yours as well?" Bruce asked._

_Steve's fists clenched, but Serenity nodded. "Thanos does not act alone." She turned to Gamora. "The reason that Thanos wishes to destroy the stars is because it will weaken my power. It is at the request of the being that he loves and is trying to prove that love to, not knowing he's deceived. That being is one that I physically destroyed several years ago. It's Chaos."_

“So you’re telling us,” Rocket began, “That your arch nemesis paraded around to seduce Thanos, who was then convinced to prove his love by killing you?”

Serenity gave a shrug. “Pretty much.”

Steve’s fists were still clenched tight as he refrained himself from punching a hole in the large table. “Then let’s do our job, and stop him.”

Serenity sighed. “I’m the only one with the power and ability to stop Thanos. I’ll be facing him directly; hopefully, I can reason with him. The rest of you will need to take care of his followers.”

Steve’s attention snapped to his fiancé. “If you think I’m going to let you go against this guy alone then…” Her pale hand settling on his own stopped his rant.

“Not now, please.” She whispered faintly to him.

“Your mate is correct, Silver Warrior.” Drax spoke up. “You should not be alone when you confront him. It is too dangerous.”

“What makes you think we’d allow it, anyway?” Tony asked.

“Look,” Serenity began. “Everyone present has their talents, their strengths. However, be that as it may, the truth of the matter remains that **I** am the only one with the power to stand against Thanos.” Rising from her seat, her voice hardened as it took on the cold tone of the Sailor Cosmos she used to be. “This is not up for debate. My decision shall not be swayed.” The Lunarian ruler then left the room, leaving the two teams to make their own decisions for battle tactics.

Steve Rogers wasn’t going to be left there while his future wife made such an idiotic decision to potential give her life in battle. He chased after her without hesitation, and the meeting room was blanketed in uncomfortable silence.

“Well, I think Cap is about to find out the joys of angry sex.” Tony remarked.

“Tony!” Several members chorused.

8888888888

“Would you stop?” Steve screamed out. Jeez, she was fast when she was being a hellion.

Serenity, however unexpected, did stop; her gown spinning around as she let her blazing eyes land on her fiancé. “What?” She snapped.

Steve’s eyes lowered in a glare. “What do you mean, ‘what’?” He replied, standing over her form hoping to use his imposing physique to his advantage. “What are you thinking? Do you know how dangerous it is?” He practically yelled. “What makes you think I’d accept my future wife going my herself into a battle where she very well could die?”

The Lunarian scowled. “If anyone else were to do it, they _would_ die!” She shouted back. “I’m the only one who stands a chance! I’m not going to let my future husband died! I’m not going to lose anyone I love again!”

Understanding dawned on the war hero, but his anger hadn’t wavered. “That’s what this is all about? You’re afraid? There’s strength in numbers, Sere!”

“I need those numbers watching my back, keeping the army at bay and protecting the civilians!” She half growled. “I may be near all-powerful, but I’m not! Thanos is out for blood- mine!”

“I promise I know that!” Steve snapped. “That’s why I’m not letting you do this alone!”

“What makes you think you have a choice?” She screamed.

Steve didn’t know what came over him. He grabbed his fiancé’s shoulders, shoving her into the nearest wall. He held her there using his body, and silenced her with his mouth. It wasn’t sweet or romantic; it was angry and passionate. Serenity responded in kind, and when he pulled back, he spoke. “I love you,” he growled at her. “That means whether you like it or not, we do this together!”

Serenity’s chest puffed out in anger. “You can’t tell me what to do!”

“Yes I can, when you’re being stupid.” He told her.

Her blue eyes blazed. “I’m not being stupid! I already told you why I’m doing this!” She tried to shove him away, but it was like trying to move a mountain.

Captain America didn’t bother with a response, instead moving his hands to her hips and lifting her up, using his body to hold her up against the wall as he shut her up the best way he knew how – with another kiss. Serenity thudded his chest, clearly not pleased with the measures he was taking, but not exactly disliking it, either. She sucked on his lower lip before giving it an angry nip with her teeth, and Steve gave a growl in response. His hands slipped the skirt of her dress up her thighs, allowed them to wrap around his waist as her fingers fisted in his hair, both of them fighting for dominance in the kiss.

Steve didn’t remember carrying them to their room, though he did remember slamming her up against a few of the walls several more times, enjoying her angry cries of pleasure as they attacked each other. There may have been a dent or two in a few of the walls along the path they took that would need to be fixed, but neither cared.

Upon finally making it to their room, the blonde male practically threw her to the bed. He quickly followed, ripping her dress with his hands. She willed his uniform away to her space pocket, her nails digging into his back as he climbed on top of her.

They moved hard and fast, their cried echoing through their suite. At one point, her head was hanging off the side of the bed as her fiancé pistoned inside her. She loved it.

At another point they rolled off the bed, Serenity landing on top. Her back was arched, her face turned tilted up to the ceiling as she impaled her body on her lover. Steve’s hands holding her hips as his grunted encouragement, lifting his hips to meet hers as her hands held onto his thighs.

Sometime later, the couple laid on the floor in front of the fireplace, tangled in each other and the bed sheet that had come with them. They were breathing heavy, the Lunarian resting her cheek on Steve’s chest as his arm was wrapped around her waist. “So, that was angry sex.” Steve commented.

“No one couple’s argue.” She replied, watching his muscled chest rise and fall.

“You’re not going to fight him alone.”

“Yes, I am.”

“No, you’re not. That’s final.”

Serenity did her best not to let out the sigh that she do desperately wanted to give out. If she had to be sneaky about it, then she would.

8888888888

“Woah,” Jane said with wide eyes as the two teams looked down the hall.

“What happened here?” Luna cried out in alarm.

“I really don’t think you want to know, kitty cat.” Peter pointed out.

“It looks like a fierce battle took place here.” Drax commented.

“And ended in the bedroom,” Clint smirked. “Go Cap.”

“Men,” Natasha sighed as she turned and left.

“I told you!” Tony grinned like an idiot.

“Everyone just shut up and go to bed.” Sam spoke up. “We’re going to need all the energy we can get.”

The two teams separated to go to their respective rooms, hoping that they wouldn’t have to be cleaning up any of the mess that was left in the wake of the couple.

8888888888

I know, it’s short. Yes, it’s a filler chapter. I’m sorry! But I really wanted to get something out to you all. Next chapter will be back to the regularly scheduled programming, haha.

Thank you everyone!

_~Sandreline_


	19. A Touch of Nuptials

** A Touch of Cosmic Destiny **

**By:** _Sandreline_

Hello everyone! I am so sorry that it has taken me so long to get an update out to you. I had run into a bit of writer’s block, and needed to watch the Marvel movies and re-read my story again to get the muse to wake back up.

Don’t forget to go to Amazon Kindle and look up “Her Motivation” and “Scent of Attraction” by me, K Williams. I would greatly appreciate your support in my published works that I have so far put out. More of those to come!

You’ve all waiting long enough, on to the next chapter!

 

**Chapter 19: A Touch of Nuptials**

Serenity’s cheeks were tinted pink and Steve stared in embarrassment down the hall.

“Did we do that?” The Lunarian asked her fiancé.

“I think we did,” Steve said. “To be honest, my memory is a bit foggy. All I can remember is you.” He looked a little sheepish at his confession while he continued to survey the dented walls.

“Like I said, now we know why couple’s argue.” She paused. “Do you think the others saw this?”

“I hope not,” Steve answered. He turned to look down at his future wife. “Is there anything you can do to fix this?”

“I can, yes,” She answered, giving a wave of her hand and letting her powers wash over the hall. “Hopefully we can escape any comments from Tony and the others.”

“Let’s hope, beautiful.” The blonde Irish man told her as he took her hand in his own, bringing it to his lips as he brushed her knuckles with a kiss. “Shall we go tell everyone?”

Serenity smiled warmly. “Yes!”

The cat calls that greeted the couple as they entered the dining hall informed them that they yes, both teams were very much aware of the dents that had been made in the walls. Steve gave a grumble before placing two fingers to his mouth, and letting out a piercing whistle. “That’s enough,” Steve began. “We have something to tell you all.”

Tony smirked.   “Serenity’s pregnant already. I knew it! Pay up, people.”

Serenity blushed red. “No!” She growled.

 

Jane looked at the couple for a moment, her eyes calculating, before looking up at Thor. He shrugged, clearly not understanding her silent question. She turned her brown eyes back to the couple. “Are you two…?”

Steven and Serenity looked at each other for a moment, sharing a secret smile before turning their attention back to their friends.   “Serenity and I were discussing a few matters last night,” he said before he was interrupted by several snorts from Tony, Clint, Sam, and Natasha. “We decided that with current events being what they are… we are going to get married. Tonight.”

Various reactions went around the table, the loudest being Sam who let out a whoop. Jane gave a happy squeal while Thor gave a deep rumble of approval. Natasha smirked as Clint and Banner gave a slow applause while Tony choked on his mimosa. Gamora and Rocket gave no response, though Drax did give a cheer, and Groot danced in his pot. Peter was the only one silent.

Luna wasted no time in running to her charge, leaping into the young woman’s arms and purring loudly. “We’re so happy for you,” Luna said, rubbing her head on Serenity’s chin.

Artemis jumped to Steve’s shoulder, more composed than his wife. “We’ll take care of everything.” He affirmed to the couple.

“Not everything!” Sam exclaimed. “I’m the self appointed Best Man. I have a favorite past time to fulfill.”

“Cheers to that!” Tony agreed.

“I think we can work a little something out for Serenity,” Jane spoke as she looked over the Natasha and Gamora for approval.

Steve held out a hand. “No, no. Please god, no.” He pleaded. That was the last thing he wanted.

“I don’t need anything, really.” Serenity added to that. “We just wanted to let everyone know; we’ll have it in the gazebo during Earth’s sunset.”

“But who is going to marry you?” Clint asked. “It’s not like there are priests here on the Moon.”

Serenity let out a secretive smile. “I have a friend who has a far more superior authority.”

“It’s that look again,” Tony comment. “It creeps me out.”

“I agree with the Man Who Drinks Too Much Whiskey.” Drax added. “Your facial expression makes this one want to retreat to another room.”

This caused a round of laughter around the table, and Tony to scowl. “We’re also going to invite Phil and his team,” Steve added.

“Well then we better get to it!” Luna stated, leaping down. “There is much to be done.”

“Where are the decorations kept in this place?” Jane wanted to know.

“Wait,” Serenity cried out. “This is supposed to be simple!”

The black feline huffed. “No charge of mine, let along the Queen of the Moon, is going to have anything less than special, no matter how simple.” Luna gave a twitch of her tail as if she was offended. “Come on – girls with me, the rest of Artemis!”

“Seriously, you don’t…” Steve began to argue, until Luna sent him a scathing glare. He elected to remain silent on the matter, and everyone followed their respective feline out of the hall. Tony and Sam were discussing an impromptu bachelor party despite Steve’s request.

The blonde Captain gave a groan. “It’s pointless.” He said as he placed the hand that was not on Serenity’s waist on his forehead.

The Lunarian giggled, leaning into his side. “Come on, we have a call to make for our officiate.”

8888888888

Only Phil and Mae accepted the invitation to join them on the Moon, but it was a great honor to both Serenity and Steve, and Phil as well.

“You two are always full of surprises.” Phil said, giving Serenity a hug before clasping arms with Steve. “Thank you for letting us be here.”

“Of course,” Serenity smiled warmly.

“Wouldn’t have it any other way.”

A whistling sound filled the air suddenly, causing everyone to look up. “Missile incoming!” Clint shouted in warning.

Serenity let out a laugh. “That’s not a missile!”

Just before the blinding light impacted in the Moon Kingdom’s garden, it stopped. Floating for a moment above the ground, the light slowly faded and the clicking of heels could be heard. As the light faded, the form of a woman wearing golden armor appeared, a wicked smile tugging at the corner of her lips.

“Lexi!” Serenity smiled as she moved to welcome the new comer with a hug.

The strange woman hugged the Lunarian, as the onlookers watched in confusion. Several, however, were in awe.

“It cannot be,” Drax whispered.

“By Odin, is that?”

“No way.” Gamora stated in disbelief.

“What are we missing?” Bruce inquired.

Serenity pulled away from the strange woman, who’s uniform melted away to reveal a long teal gown. Her hair was as long as Serenity’s, the golden locks at the top of her head melting into a maroon river.”This is Sailor Galaxia,” Serenity introduced to everyone, “She is going to perform the ceremony. Think of her as my general; she is the second strongest Sailor in the whole universe.”

“Hello, everyone.” The beautiful woman smiled.

“She’s single, right?” Peter asked.

“Well, Sere,” The galaxy’s champion teased, “You seem to have surrounded yourself with even stranger creatures than normal.”

Serenity gave an innocent shrug of her shoulders. “What can I say?”

“Wait a minute,” Phil began to ask. “Does that mean that _she_ is…?” Serenity cut him off with a pleading look, not wanting to get into the dark of her past. “…right.” Phil regarded.

“Everything is ready to go. Now that everyone is here, shall we?” Artemis asked.

Steve turned to Serenity, his silver-haired angel smiled lovingly up at him as he offered his arm. “We shall.”

8888888888

Ok, it’s short. And crappy. Like, a big bomb of crap. I am having the worst writer’s block for this story!!! I’m sorry everyone. I’ll force out another chapter this week.

~ _Sandreline  
_


End file.
